


Ericson High

by KeepThatHairShort



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underage Drinking, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 51,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepThatHairShort/pseuds/KeepThatHairShort
Summary: Clementine Marsh, a cold girl plagued by her own trauma and hurt moves to West Virginia with her adoptive parents, Lee and Carley, and her adoptive little brother, AJ. She is not excited about having to go to her new school, Ericson High. But, when she arrives she instantly grabs the attention of a very goofy and flirty boy named Louis Smith along with his big group of friends, her opinion starts to change. Will his constant jokes melt her cold exterior? Will she finally open up and let go of the trauma she's been keeping inside? Most importantly, what's Duck doing here?
Relationships: Brody/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Carley/Lee Everett, Clementine & Duck (Walking Dead), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 317
Kudos: 107





	1. Welcome to Ericson High!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've basically grown up with The Walking Dead Game. Since it's been a little more than a year since the series ended I wanted to revisit it. Watching playthroughs again and really researching every outcome has really made me appreciate this game in a different way than before. I see the writing differently and I have more understanding when it comes to why they took this game where they did. 
> 
> But, I noticed there isn't really a lot of in-depth, long, developed twdg fanfictions out there. Especially when it comes to clouis. So, I decided to write my own. I debated sharing this for a long time but I think I finally will. I've been working on this for about a month now. And, I know it's long. Of course, I'm biased but I think it's worth reading. It's also far from finished, I don't know when I'll end this story. I just want to have fun with it. 
> 
> Something I'm trying to accomplish: I don't really like fanfiction where the summary says slow burn and the characters kiss by the end of the first chapter so I'm really trying to establish a realistic bond and relationship between these two characters that I love dearly. 
> 
> Also, one last thing: I hope we can respect each other's ships and preferences. As long as they're legal of course. Welcome to Ericson High!

"I don't want to go to a new school." Clementine groans to herself as she gets dressed. 

She doesn't have a history of being particularly liked by her peers because of her inability to want to make friends. Clementine cares about her family but she doesn't want friends. Clementine put on some ripped jeans, a graphic t-shirt, a denim jacket, and combat boots. And of course, her necklace with a small cursive D chain. She still had her hat but it was dirty because of the…. So her adoptive father had a necklace made with the symbol. You know, close to her heart.

"Hey, goofball." She greets her adoptive little brother, AJ. He's coloring and eating cereal.

"Hey, Clem." He replies not paying much mind. Disco Broccoli is playing. Figures.

"Clem, I know you're not excited to be going to a new school. But, you didn't like Georgia anyway. You never know how your first day will go." Lee perks up and tells her from the kitchen.

"I know, but high school kids suck." Clem cries.

"I know, I know." He walks over and kisses her forehead.

"You should probably be going now, good luck." He chuckles.

"Thanks, Lee." She smiles. He nods and sends her off.

Clementine shakily walks into her new school. Terrified. But she puts on a strong face and walks proudly. One hand on her bookbag strap. She gets her schedule and heads to her first class. She sits down in some random seat near the back.

"Welcome back, asshat!" Clementine hears a female voice greet someone.

"Hm, hello bitch it seems you haven't changed since I saw you yesterday." Another voice chuckles mockingly.

"It seems I have 1st with you two headasses." Another boy walks in and goes over to the group.

"Aww, sweet innocent baby Gabe, come here to momma." The voice from before reaches out his arms to a boy in a beanie. The boy in the beanie rolls his eyes and sits down next to them.

"You hear there's going to be-" The female voice starts.

"Who's that?" The first male voice was now quiet. Clementine instantly feels eyes burning into her skull. She pretends to not notice and taps her pencil nervously, starting to blush. 

"I don't know, maybe the new girl I was going to mention." The girl's voice groans.

"Violet shut up. Hey there, welcome to Ericsons." He taps Clementine on the shoulder, giving her a thousand-watt smile. Clementine can't lie, he's really attractive. 

"Uh, um, thanks, I guess." She pays no mind to the smiling teenager and turns her head immediately. 

"Get rejected!" Gabe laughs with Violet. 

"Louis, that is why you'll be a virgin forever!" Violet cackles. Louis sulks in his seat. 

But, he can't stop staring at the new girl. Her black curly hair sits beautifully on her shoulders, perfectly placed. Her gorgeous tan skin. Her adorable button nose. Her short stature. And when she looked at him, those amber eyes. Her intimidating scowl. The nervous blush that raced on her cheeks when she noticed the group was talking about her. Her great sense of style. He has to know this girl. He just has to. 

"Shut up Violet! Like you know anything about losing your virginity." Louis scowls.

"Louis, in case you forgot, my gay ass has got a girlfriend, who I've already had sex with!" Violet laughs.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get her to notice me. I mean look at her, I'm supposed to just let her walk away?" Louis speaks wistfully.

"Uh, yeah. You got rejected. You'll have another new girl to try to corrupt soon, don't you worry your little head about it." Violet scoffs.

"You guys are terrible whispers." Gabe sighs.

"It's true," Clementine comments shortly. Louis' eyes widen as he blushes. The rest of the class period consisted of Louis staring at Clementine and Gabe and Violet trying to get him to pay attention.

"Hello again gorgeous, I am not letting you walk to your next class until you agree to sit with my friends and me at lunch." Louis blocks her in the hallway. Violet and Gabe standing close-by ready to laugh.

"Listen uh?" Clementine expectantly is asking for his name.

"The love of your life, but I guess you can call me Louis." Louis smiles goofily.

"Uh-huh, I really don't know you, you don't know me. So can you just go back to not knowing I exist?" Clementine asks him.

"I could never forget a face like yours. So what do ya' say?" He scoffs.

"Do I even have a choice?" She sighs, irritated.

"Not in the slightest." He adjusts his trenchcoat.

"Fine." She grunts and slightly pushes against his shoulder as she walks to her next class.

Clementine enters the cafeteria later that day, unsure of what to do. She doesn't want to look like she's searching for Louis herself and might decide to sit alone. Suddenly, the boy is right in front of her and pulling her towards his lunch table against her will.

"Guys, I want you all to meet my one true love." Louis presents Clementine. The table stares awkwardly.

"Please stop flirting with me." Clementine shakes herself out of Louis' grasp as she rolls her eyes. Violet dies of laughter.

"I can't help it when I'm looking at such a pretty face." Louis and Clementine sit down, Clementine making sure there is a pretty good amount of space between them.

"Do you even know my name?" Clementine scowls.

"God?" Louis tries.

"Clementine." She replies shortly.

"Like the fruit?" Louis asks.

"Yes, like the fruit." Clementine sighs, annoyed.

"Oh, so are you sour or sweet, Clementine?" Louis wonders aloud. Clementine throws him a glare.

"Hmm, sour. But, I think under the sour exterior, you're sweet." Louis throws her a smile. She keeps her glare on him.

"Hey, Clementine, I'm Marlon, I apologize for him being well, you know, Louis. Before you ask, yes, he is this much of a headass all the time." A boy at the head of the table looks at Clementine.

"Thanks?" Clementine answers, still snarky. Keeping her guard up, Louis notices.

"This is the sad group of dumbasses Louis brought you to, Gabe, his twin sister Mariana, who won't be in school for a few days, Marlon, his girlfriend Brody, unfortunately, Aasim, Ruby, Mitch, his girlfriend Sarah, Sophie, her twin sister Minnie, who's also my girlfriend, and me, the coolest person here, Violet." Violet has a devious smile. Clementine nods, disinterested. Everyone waves or nods in acknowledgment when called on.

"Bite me, Vi." Brody snarls.

"Oh sweetie, that's my job," Minnie speaks up.

"Oh! Burned!" Aasim yells.

"Shut up, Aasim." Minnie glares at him.

"Damn!" Mitch exclaims. Everyone laughs.

"Oh, and Duck." Violet groans in disgust.

"Duck?" Clementine's head snaps up.

"Clementine?" Duck suddenly appears.

"Oh my god. No. Gross." She instantly stands when Duck tries to make his way across the table to hug her.

"Come on, Clemmy!" Duck chuckles as he has her in a hold.

"Fuck no, Duck get the fuck off me. I literally cannot fucking stand you." Clementine groans.

"How long has it been?" He hugs her tightly.

"4 blissful fucking years. Apparently, not long enough" She struggles as she flips him off.

"Aw, you remembered!" He sighs happily.

"I fucking hate your ass." She groans.

"That's what makes seeing you so fun!" He hugs her tighter before giving her aggressive kisses on her forehead.

"Duck, I fucking will punch your lights out if you don't let me go." Clementine threatens him. He lets her go and pats her head. She moves away from his hand and puts her arms over her chest.

"You two know each other?" Louis questions.

"Yep, Clem and I here grew up together until I moved to this shithole a few years ago. Besties! She pretends to tolerate me. I love this bitch." He insults her for elbowing him.

"Trip. Over. A. Knife." She glares at him. 

"Aww, I think you're the best too." Duck chuckles.

"What are you doing here anyway, bestie?" Duck wraps an arm around her shoulder. She instantly pushes him off.

"We fucking moved, isn't that obvious, dipshit? Or are you still eating crayons?" Clementine growls. Duck chuckles again as he knows she doesn't really hate him. This is just how they are. Louis is currently staring at Clementine in awe. She's gorgeous and badass. 

"Marry me now please." Louis pipes up. Clementine glares at him too. Louis feels his heart flutter. Marlon chuckles and shakes his head along with the others.

"I- ow!" Louie went to open his mouth before Violet smacks him upside the head. Clementine and Duck go back to their seats.

"Hey, Clem?" Duck speaks again.

"Yes, headass?" She smiles mockingly at him. Duck smiles and decides not to say anything.

"I like this chick." Violet smiles. Minnie agrees.

"Oh! You know what we could do?" Louis exclaims.

"Don't say war, don't say war, don't say war…" Violet whispers.

"For one we could get married," Louis tells Clementine only for her to roll her eyes.

"War is the true answer though!" Louis smiles with a devious glint in his eyes as he brings out his cards.

"What's that?" Clementine asks.

"Highest card gets to ask the lowest card a question. Since you're new, the highest card can ask you a question." Louis beams.

"Um, I never agreed to this." Clementine glares at him. He just keeps smiling.

"Fine." She groans. They all flip their cards.

"Alright, Marry, Fuck, Kill. Louis, me, and Duck." Violet chuckles.

"I'm gonna have to marry Violet," Clementine responds.

"Minnie, watch out!" Mitch yells. Sarah hits his arm. Louis pouts. 

"I can't blame her." Minnie winks at Clementine.

"If you decide to fuck Duck, I swear to go-" Brody starts sighing, sitting in Marlon's lap.

"I'm gonna have to fuck Louis." Clementine rolls her eyes and leans back.

"That's totally better than nothing!" Louis goes for a high-five from Aasim.

"No." Aasim scrunches his face at the thought of high-fiving Louis.

"Alright, fuck you Aasim, Marlon?" Louis turns around.

"Aren't supposed to be fucking Clementine? That's gay, Louis." Aasim remarks. Clementine flushes slightly. So does Louis.

"Yep." Minnie agrees. Louis flips them off. Marlon high-fives him.

"Yeah!" Louis jokes. Ruby sighs and shakes her head, pinching her nose.

"And, I finally get to kill Duck." Clementine sighs happily. 

"Aw, you think about killing me?" Duck leans on his hands on the table. Clementine just rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I won! Well, what brings you to Ericson's?" Ruby tilts her head. Ruby has this adorable accent.

"Better jobs," Clementine answers defensively.

"A food you'd die for?" Mitch raises his eyebrows.

"Cheesecake." Clementine's eyes briefly light up.

"I've seemingly legally changed my name to Cheesecake." Louis comments.

"That sounds slightly sexual." Gabe chuckles.

"Wha- no, I-" Louis tries to not sound like a creep. Clementine chuckles lightly.

"Sorry, Louis here has foot-in-mouth syndrome. He's a world-class dumbass." Violet smirks.

"Fuck you, Vi." Louis grumbles.

"Hey, at least you're world-class." Minnie pats his shoulder. He nods. Louis has the highest card.

"I am the greatest card player there is," Louis smirks.

"Just ask your damn question." Sophie huffs.

"Well, have you ever, never mind." Louis starts.

"Just ask it." Clementine sighs.

"Ever…have a boyfriend?" Louis asks.

"Oh my god…" Violet shakes her head.

"You can ask me if I've ever had a girlfriend, I haven't by the way." Louis continues.

"I can see why. But, nope. Never." Clementine answers shortly.

"Ouch, that one truly hurt me." Louie clutches his heart.

"I won, what does that mean?" Clementine holds up her winning card with a scowl and attitude to Louis. Damn, she's something else.

"It means you get to ask a question. You could ask me out, I've already got an answer in mind." He smirks. Violet hits him upside the head. Clementine rolls her eyes. Everyone flips again.

"How old are you?" Brody asks.

"17, I'll be 18 in a month. October 26th." Clementine responds.

"Hey, you're like us!" Sarah exclaims excitedly.

"Huh?" Clementine tilts her head.

"We're all 18. Well, except for Vi and Louis. But, their birthdays are in December. I know what you're thinking. Isn't this junior year? Yeah, we all got held back a year when there was this weird virus going around our town when we were like what, 8? Well, it kept everyone out of school for about a year. So, we just repeated it." Marlon shrugs. 

"I, uh, some family issues kept me out of school for a year. So I did homeschooling." Clementine shrugs.

"And I am 18 because I was homeschooled that year. Ended up repeating the year with Clementine." Duck tells everyone.

"When are your guy's birthdays?" Clementine asks Violet and Louis.

"December 23rd!" Louis smiles.

"December 23rd." Violet groans.

"Yep, I'm older though." Louis pulls on his coat.

"Oh fuck you, by two hours!" Violet snarls at him.

"Vi and I-, that rhymes! Our parents were always friends. But, then they stopped seeing each other. 3 years later, I met Violet! Once we found out we had the same birthday, it was best friends for life! We even got our parents to reunite." Louis tells Clementine.

"She didn't ask for our life story, dumbass." Violet rolls her eyes. Everyone flips their cards.

"Why the fuck would you let Duck sit here?" Clementine asks.

"Pity." Violet sighs, shaking her head. Everyone at the table laughs. 

"Hey!" Duck defends himself. Suddenly, Clementine let out a genuine laugh. Everyone stops laughing immediately and starts staring at her. Louis can't get over how adorable and gorgeous her laugh is, he needs to hear it again.

"T-That was a laugh." Gabe was the first to speak. He seems frightened.

"Yeah…" Sarah comments.

"Weird…" Sophie whispers.

"Oh fuck you, I'm human, I laugh." Clementine instantly put up her bad bitch personality. 

"There she is." Violet chuckles.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me?" She snaps at Louis.

"Pretty…" Louis whispers and reaches out to touch her face.

"Oh my fucking god." Clementine slaps his hand away and shakes her head as she leaves the table because the bell rings. She could hear everyone burst into conversation about her.

"Louis, please fuck off." Clementine rushes down the hallway as Louis walks behind Clementine continuously flirting with her. Everyone in the hallway stares at him and the new girl, confused.

"I'm in love with you!" He yells after her as she turns a corner, flipping him off. He laughs.

Clementine walks over to AJ's elementary school wondering why all these random people are leeching themselves on her. She doesn't even know them. Even if they are entertaining and funny. I don't need friends, Clementine thinks. AJ comes running out of the school and to her legs. He attacks her and hugs her tightly.

"Hey, goofball." She smiles.

"Hey Clem, first grade is weird…" He starts.

"Junior year is weird." Clementine comments. He nods understandably.

"Tell me about your day kiddo." She holds his hand as they walk home. AJ talks the whole way home. And for a second, today hasn't been shit. Clementine sets up AJ's cartoons and his coloring books. Then she retires to her room. She plays with her chain absentmindedly as she lays on her bed.

"Clementine!" Lee yells. Clementine suddenly wakes up and walks out to the kitchen.

"Hey, yeah, I'm here." Clementine yawns.

"How was your first day?" Lee asks as Clementine gets her dinner.

"It was alright." She tells him.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Lee smiles at her. She finishes eating in silence before going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	2. Lunch Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis continues to try to get Clementine to talk to him. Will he be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? Let me know! =)

"Fuck, no." Clementine groans as she shuts off her alarm. She gets up and showers. She trudges back to her room and picks out an outfit. She throws on her bookbag. 

"Bye AJ." She kisses his forehead.

"Bye Lee!" She yells out.

"Have a good day, sweetpea!" He smiles.

"Remember, Carley, comes home in two days!" He beams. Clementine smiles and leaves

"Back for more?" Louis greets Clementine as he walks in.

"This is first period, dumbass," Clementine replies.

"Leave the poor fucking girl alone, fuckface." Violet hits his arm.

"Where's Gabe?" Louis rubs his arm.

"I'm here Mr. Omid!" Gabe almost trips as he walks in. Clementine chuckles. Mr. Omid sighs.

"Come here, child! Quick!" Louis yells. Gabe facepalms as he walks over and takes his seat.

"So Clementine, a few of us are getting together after school, wanna go?" Louis tries.

"No," Clementine replies.

"Please?" Louis begs.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Louis."

"Please?"

"Where are you guys going?" 

"Yay!"

"Shut up, where the fuck are you guys going?"

"To our favorite diner."

"No."

"What? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"Shut up."

"Have my children."

" _Louis…_ " Clementine warns. Louis chuckles.

"Hello, beautiful you've decided to join the circus again for another day!" Louis greets Clementine as she reluctantly walks over to their lunch table.

"Can I just say that today you look gorgeous." He leans on his hands.

"Louis…" Clementine shakes her head and blushes slightly. She hates that she thinks he's charming.

"What? I am a man of truth." He smiles. She hates herself for it, but she lets a small smile play at her lips.

"There we go!" Louis cheers. What they don't notice is that their friends are secretly not so secretly watching them.

"Shut up." She scowls.

"You're pretty." He starts.

"Louis." 

"Utterly gorgeous."

"Louis."

"A queen?"

"Louis."

"No, no, something more! A goddess!" 

"Fuck you."

"Beautiful and kind, well I've got myself a very special lady here, now don't I?" 

"Louis," Clementine says one last time.

"Okay, fine." He lets up. She looks away, utterly blushing. Confused as to why she likes being complimented by the freckle-faced loser. Marlon doesn't miss it. Neither does Violet. Clementine stares into her phone, doing something random. Louis settles for staring at her with a goofy smile on.

"Clem!" Duck cheers as he bounces over to the table.

"Duck, speak one more word to me and I  _ will _ rip out your tongue." Clementine rubs her temples.

"I just wanna ask you if you're comin' to the diner today." Duck smiles.

"You'll be there?" Clementine asks.

"Yep!" Duck responds.

"Then I'm not feeling so persuaded." Clementine starts eating.

"Come on, Clementine it'll be fun!" Marlon comments.

"Yeah, it will." Brody smiles. Clementine scowls.

"Come on, for me?" Louis pouts.

"Only if we can get a strawberry milkshake," Clementine whispers.

"Wow, a girl after my own heart. Ask and you shall receive." Louis loves strawberry.

"Fine," Clementine grumbles.

"Tits or ass, simple question Aasim," Mitch says loudly and gets everyone's attention accidentally.

"Trick question. Aasim can't make a decision because there's no Ruby in your question." Louis is sucked out of his trance to make a joke.

"Ew Louis." Ruby scoffs. Violet hits him upside the head.

"Well?" Mitch asks the whole table now.

"Ass." Gabe answers.

"Pussy." Minnie and Violet look at each other.

"Tits," Marlon replies. Brody agrees.

"Ass." Duck answers. 

"Tits," Sarah answers quietly.

"Ass." Answers Ruby.

"Ass." Aasim agrees.

"Tits," Mitch answers his own question.

"Tits," Sophie speaks up. 

"Both." Louis shrugs.

"I don't really give a fuck." Clementine rolls her eyes. Then the bell rings.

When Clementine gets home she changes, says goodbye to Lee, and walks to the diner. When she walks in, everyone's chatting.

"Shut up! You guys fucking suck!" Louis exclaims.

"Not dick, that's for sure." Violet comments. Minnie fist-bumps her.

"Hey, guys…" Clementine greets them awkwardly.

"Hey, Clementine! Come sit!" Louis looks nervous? Is he blushing?

Why is everyone looking at me weird?" Clementine asks.

"We…aren't, we're simply admiring your…necklace!" Louis covers terribly.

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Clementine walks away.

"See, now she's uncomfortable." Louis sighs.

"We get it, you want a quick fuck and she's pretty. But man, Clementine isn't that type of girl. She seems like she’ll kill you in your sleep." Mitch comments.

"I'm  _ not _ looking for some quick fuck. I know she's not like that." Louis grumbles.

"So you have a crush?" Sophie asks.

"N-N-No!" Louis squeaks.

"So you're just messing with her?" Minnie questions.

"No!" Louis sighs.

"So you  _ do _ have a crush on her?" Sarah speaks up.

"I…think, I think she's pretty. Let's leave it at that." Louis whispers. 

"Totally a crush. Dude, it's only been two days!" Mitch comments.

"Oh my god." Louis glares at him.

"I know you like her and all, but you can't be sweet on her and lead her on." Ruby mentions.

"I know that!" Louis shakes his head.

"Are you guys done staring at my necklace?" Clementine puts it in quotation marks as she sits down.

"Yep, pretty cool necklace." Louis puts his smirk back on.

"Thanks." Clementine's face suddenly becomes slightly sad as she fidgets with her necklace. Louis realizes he must've struck a nerve.

"So Clementine, any people you left back in Georgia?" Aasim asks.

"Nope," Clementine says without a thought.

"No friends, nobody?" Sophie looks at her shocked.

"No?" Clementine feels a bit self-conscious. 

"Then thank god I'm here because-" Duck starts.

"How many times will I have to repeat that I want you. To. Trip. Over. A. Knife?" Clementine snarls. Duck laughs.

"Hey, why do you hate Duck so much anyway?" Brody asks.

"Cause he's fucking annoying," Violet responds. Clementine nods over to Violet in agreeance.

"He just fucking sucks," Clementine grumbles. Another nerve. 

"Clementine, I love your outfit." Louis changes the subject.

"Louis, why can't you take no for an answer?" Clementine sighs.

"'Cause when I look at you all thought goes away." Louis flirts. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"So you're admitting there's nothing up there?" Violet laughs.

"Uh, no!" Louis defends himself. Violet and him start arguing. Clementine smiles to herself. Maybe they're not so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	3. A Full Day At Ericsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Clementine through all her classes in one day at Ericsons. As per usual, hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! If you're wondering why I'm uploading 3 chapters in one day it's because like I mentioned in the first chapter, I've already been writing this story for a little over a month. So, I have a pretty good amount of the story to upload already. But, I'm still going to pace it and not post it all at once. Onto the story!

"Hello Louis, no I do  **_not_ ** want to fuck you, please leave me alone and hey to Violet and Gabe too." Clementine sits down in her seat a week later. She's starting to warm up to the group.

"Yo." Violet smiles at her.

"What's up?" Gabe chuckles.

"Just wait, you'll be begging for it," Louis smirks.

"I'm 100% sure I won't be." Clementine pats his shoulder. Louis pouts.

"Louis, you remind me of the bottom of my shoe from how much I want to step on you." Violet groans in disgust.

"Ouch, that insult was a B- at best, Vi." Louis chuckles.

"Your flirting attempts are definitely at an F-, Louis." Violet smiles at him mockingly. 

"Now  _ that _ gets an A+!" Gabe cheers and high-fives Violet. Clementine chuckles and shakes her head.

"I'll have you know I'm an amazing flirt." Louis pulls on the top of his coveted trench coat.

"Nope." Clementine snickers, popping the p. 

"Okay, rude." Louis scoffs. Clementine laughs.

"Okay, Louis, stop traumatizing and flirting with the new girl. I'm trying to teach here. My class is too busy watching you two bicker." Mr. Ferguson sighs.

"Mr. Omid, you don't understand, have you seen her?" Louis speaks up. Clementine blushes as everyone in the room looks at her.

"Oh, she's definitely seen you, it's not pretty." Violet laughs at her own joke. Gabe almost starts rolling.

"Louis, please leave the poor girl alone. And Violet, stop bullying him, he basically bullies himself. 

Gabe, don't condone her behavior. Also, I don't think I've learned your name?" Mr. Ferguson chuckles. He's everyone's favorite teacher at Ericsons. He prefers Mr. Omid.

"Clementine Marsh." She suddenly is shy. Everyone in class now knows her name.

"I'll know it from now on, Clementine, take some advice from me: Louis and his rag-tag group of misfit toys, weird as hell." Mr. Omid smiles at her. The bell suddenly rings.

"Hey!" Louis, Violet, and Gabe yell.

"You've managed to distract my class this time Louis, don't let it happen again." Mr. Omid sighs and smiles at him. Louis throws up a thumbs-up. 

"Didn't you say you've never had a girlfriend?" Clementine raises an eyebrow at him as they leave first period.

"True, but I was single by choice. Needed to find the right girl." Louis smirks.

"That's not true." Gabe coughs. Clementine snickers.

"Shut up!" Louis waves him off.

"You don't know anything about me." Clementine rebuttals his earlier comment.

"I know everything I need to." Louis winks at her.

"Like what?" Clementine puts her hands on her hips.

"That's for me to know, and for you probably never learn." Louis smirks and boops her nose. Clementine slaps his hand away. A slight flush rushes across her cheeks. Something Violet doesn't miss.

"You're forever vague." Clementine walks past the group. 

"Not with my feelings for you." Louis smiles.

"Oh my god…" Violet groans.

"It's almost sad to watch." Gabe sighs. Clementine rolls her eyes and moves onto her next class with a wave goodbye.

"Hey," Clementine says shortly as she sits down in English.

"Hey, Clem!" Minerva smiles at her and pats the seat next to her.

"Tangerine, lovely seeing you." Duck smiles at her.

"Goose, where's that knife you're due to trip over?" Clementine grumbles, sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Mariana!" A cheerful girl sits at their small group.

"Hello?" Clementine gets defensive.

"I'm Gabe's twin sister. I wasn't here for the first two days of school, I got this super weird cold. It was tragic. Anyway, I've heard a lot about you! You're the new girl, right?" Mariana beams. Clementine thinks this girl is nice enough.

"Heard a lot about me?" Clementine raises an eyebrow, fidgeting with her necklace.

"Yeah, well not  _ a lot _ , just that you're the new girl." Mariana giggles sweetly.

"That's me. Hi." Clementine replies shortly. Mariana is satisfied with her welcome and sits down next to Duck. 

"Mariana?" A small voice shakes.

"Sarah?" Mariana looks up. They start screaming instantaneously. Where is the teacher?

"I missed you so much this week!" Mariana hugs Sarah tightly.

"Me too!" Sarah hugs her back. They sit down and start continuous chatter. 

"Mari and Sarah are best friends, since practically diapers. All of us have been friends since we were, like, 1 or younger except for Duck, who grew up with you interestingly." Minnie whispers to Clementine. Clementine nods.

"Sorry I'm late class, I'm just a mess, sorry." Mrs. Christa. Mr. Omid's wife. They're the sweetest teachers.

"I had something personal to deal with. Ready to continue our journey on the wonderful morals and lessons in literature?" She fixes her hair and smiles at the students, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Were you dealing with Mr. Omid?" Some random kid snickers in the back.

"T-That's inappropriate, not to mention wrong. Seeing as, I'm pregnant." Mrs. Christa stands proudly. The whole class erupts into cheers. Clementine lets herself smile slightly. She likes the couple.

"Now, now, you'll get to throw your baby names at me later. Let's get st arted." Mrs. Christa beams. 

"Wow, what an insane welcome back," Mariana whispers excitedly. 

"Yeah." Duck smiles.

"It's a girl." Minnie leans back in her chair confidently.

"You think?" Sarah questions.

"I know so. I can just tell." Minnie nods. 

"What do you think, Clem?" Mariana looks at Clementine with a big smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Clementine goes back to listening. Before everyone knows it, the bell rings and Clementine walks to her next class with a sigh, waving a quick goodbye. Physics.

"Clem, sit with us!" Brody smiles brightly. Before you ask, yes there are about 3 people in the group in each of Clementine's classes. Clementine sits down. She doesn't know this particular part of the group all too well.

"Hi." Clementine looks down, opening up her notebook.

"Sup'." Mitch nods at Clementine.

"Yello'." Aasim does the same.

"Let us brush up on the periodic table, shall we?" Ms. Brimstone smiles and teaches an impossibly hard lesson with a warm smile on her face.

"Did you get any of that?" Brody whispers to Aasim.

"Not. A. Word." Aasim shakes his head. Honestly, Clementine doesn't get it either.

"It's pretty easy." Mitch shrugs. The table stares at Mitch wide-eyed and mouths open. He looks at them and shrugs again as the bell rings.

"Lunch!" Brody pulls Clementine along. Clementine sits down in her regular spot.

"Now I have to endure 3 periods of Louis harassing Clementine." Violet groans as she destroys some chicken nuggets.

"There, there. Me too." Minnie pats Violet's back comfortingly. The group laughs.

"Oh like you guys don't wish you were like Clem and I." Louis boasts.

"She doesn't let you look at her, barely even think about her." Violet deadpans. Clementine chuckles slightly.

"Okay,  _ rude _ ." Louis scoffs.

"Anyway, what's the random ass question we'll have to answer today?" Mariana asks, already knowing the group.

"So, what was your first kiss like, virgins?" Louis smirks. Violet and Minnie cough obviously, as do Brody and Marlon. 

"I kissed Aasim when we were like, 11." Ruby states nonchalantly. Aasim blushes.

"Yep, Ruby's my first kiss." Aasim nods.

"Marlon kissed me." Mitch cringes. 

"You know you loved it." Marlon waves him off.

"My first kiss was also Mitch. We were bored hanging out in my room and had read up about random things and stumbled upon kissing. So then I wanted to try it so I did. 5 years-old. Mitch groaned in disgust and told Louis immediately." Marlon mentions. 

"Mine was Mitch too when we got together," Sarah admits.

"My first kiss was actually Sophie." Brody nods to herself.

"Zachary Coleman in the 4th grade." Sophie sighs to herself jokingly.

"Oh, he was cute that year." Mariana giggles.

"Right?!" Sophie smiles.

"Mine was actually Violet. Truth or dare." Mariana beams.

"Mine was Louis. He was going on a loud ass rant that being gay is something everyone should accept. 'Cause someone was trying to give Violet shit that day. He turned around and just kissed me. After that, he yelled 'See you fuckers! Not that serious!' At the biggest football game of the year. In front of the whole school." Gabe cringes.

"My proudest moment." Louis tugs on his trench coat.

"The first and last time I tolerated Louis," Violet grumbles, smiling slightly.

"My first kiss was actually…you guessed it, Vi-Fi! I remember it like it was yesterday, we were 5 years old on the playground and Mitch had told me about kissing the day before. So I thought you did it with everyone. So I walked up to Violet on the swings and laid one on her. 'Cause she's my best friend, right? That was my thought process. She instantly threw me in the sandbox." Louis beams.

"That's when I knew I was gay. So then I turned around and kissed Minnie." Violet chuckles lightly.

"Yep, that's my first kiss." Minnie kisses Violet's cheek.

"Mine was Natalie Turniquet, 5th grade." Duck chuckles at the memory. 

"I remember her. She's a bitch now." Clementine tells Duck.

"What about you Clem?" Marlon asks Clementine.

"What about me?" Clementine blushes and tenses up.

"Who'd you have your first kiss with? What was it like? How'd it happen?" Marlon continues.

"I haven't, um, Ihaven'thadmyfirstkissyet." Clementine rushes out and whispers, face bright red.

"Oh," Sophie whispers. The table gets abnormally quiet. Brody coughs uncomfortably. Louis notices Clementine about to make a break for it.

"I nominate myself as tribute." Louis jokes and raises his hand to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." Clementine rolls her eyes.

"No, right here, right now, come on." Louis leans in. Making Clementine blush. Louis is putting on a confident front but his heart is racing off of the 1% chance she actually kisses him. The rest of the group looks on expectantly.

"Back. Up." Clementine pushes him away, clearly flustered. But, of course, Louis is dumb and doesn't realize this.

"I guess she couldn't handle the charm," Louis smirks.

"Louis, quit being such a jackass." Violet smacks up him upside the head. The bell rings and everyone gets up, falling into their conversations, and going their own ways.

"Louis, no I am not going to marry you." Clementine sighs as he follows her as they walk to their next class together.

"Come on, I know a church not far from here." He smirks by her side.

"Ha-ha." She laughs mockingly and sits in her seat. Louis, of course, sits next to her immediately.

"Nice to see you guys, two minutes later." Louis greets them as his friends walk in and fill in the rest of the table. Minnie, Sophie, Violet, and Ruby filter in. 

"Good afternoon class! Welcome back to art class!" Ms. Farro smiles happily at her students. She then went on to explain the lesson and the students quickly got to work.

"No surprise, Soph is basically Picasso." Violet scoffs as she looks at Sophie's progress.

"No, but thank you." Sophie smiles.

"It's actually good." Clementine compliments her quietly. Sophie's small smile instantly doubles in size.

"Hey, you never compliment me!" Louis whines.

"Nothing to compliment." Violet snickers. Clementine smiles to herself.

"You guys are so argumentative." Ruby shakes her head.

"I know right, Ruby? Sophie chuckles.

"I can't draw!" Minnie sighs, frustrated.

"Oh don't complain, you have musical talent!" Violet scoffs. Minnie pouts.

"Fine, fine. It looks beautiful, Minnie." Violet rolls her eyes and smiles. Minnie beams.

"Oh shit! We have 2 minutes left!" Louis curses.

"Damn, you're right!" Ruby panics.

"You guys are basically done." Sophie raises an eyebrow.

"You can't rush perfection." Louis scoffs. Ruby nods along.

"Uh-huh." Sophie rolls her eyes. Suddenly the bell rings.

"Gym time." Minnie sighs, annoyed.

"Gym time." Violet nods. The only good thing about the Gym is that all managed to somehow get the same Gym period.

"Sophie, do you think you could tell mom to buy us some more pads?" Minnie tells her as we enter the locker room.

"Shouldn’t we go for tampons?" Sophie raises an eyebrow.

"You're right." Minnie nods. Sophie sends the text. All the girls start to get dressed, chatting aimlessly. Clementine keeping to herself. Clementine doesn't have a choice today, she has to wear short gym shorts and an Ericsons t-shirt.

"Woah Clem!" Sophie whistles. Clem blushes.

"Ohmygodyou'regorgeous!" Mariana squeaks out.

"Okay, I knew Louis wasn't worthy, but guys, he's  **_not_ ** worthy now," Violet smirks. Sarah nods. Clementine fidgets with her necklace.

"Damn, Clementine." Brody smiles warmly. Ruby smiles, agreeing. Clementine quickly rushes out of the locker room with a quick thank you. But, she instantly regrets it as all eyes turn on her.

"Don't let them get to you." Minnie comes up next to Clementine and links her arm with hers, strutting, walking past the boys with ease.

"Louis, you're gonna catch flies!" Violet yells at the boy. He instantly blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

"Alright, that girl is going to be the death of me." Louis sighs.

"If she even lets you around her." Gabe snickers.

"Alright class, we're gonna do some stretches today, pretty simple." Mr. Randoff walks in. Clementine thinks his first name is Luke.

"We're going to start with some stretches that look like this." Mr. Randoff stretches. 

Everyone repeats the stretch, grabbing their hands on their leg and stretching to the side. They continue with many other stretches after that and Louis can't help but blush. Clementine is just effortlessly gorgeous. Her curly hair bounces but is still perfectly in place. Her golden eyes gleam and shine brightly. Her slight smile, whenever she does, is just everything. Louis hopes to one day see her smile fully. Her body is; something else. Louis can't help but stare.

"Alright, some yoga to keep us healthy. Downward dog everyone!" Mr. Randoff announces. 

Louis almost has a stroke right there. He blushes and looks away, not trying to be a creep. Marlon looks over at him knowingly. But, before Louis can deny it, Marlon starts staring at Brody. Gross.

"Alright, everybody! That concludes today's class, go get changed!" Mr. Randoff smiles.

"Louis was staring at you the whole time." Mariana giggles.

"He was not." Clementine sighs.

"Unfortunately he was, I could've been seeing things, but those sweatpants got tighter…" Violet snickers.

"You stay making fun of him." Ruby sighs.

"It's my job!" Violet announces defensively.

"It is." Minnie nods.

"Also, he  _ really _ was, it was almost pathetic." Minnie continues.

"I didn't see that," Brody adds her two cents.

"You were too busy staring at Marlon." Violet deadpans.

"Oh yeah." Brody shrugs.

"Louis was staring pretty  _ hard _ ." Sarah makes a dirty joke. All the girls, except Clementine cheer.

"Yes, Sarah!" Violet yells.

"Godly." Minnie claps.

"Perfection." Mari wipes away a fake tear.

"Very good." Ruby chuckles sweetly.

"I'm honestly blown away," Brody remarks. Clementine rolls her eyes and changes back into her clothes. The final bell rings and she gives a little wave to the girls and walks outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	4. A Walk To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis walks Clementine home and meets AJ, will he make a good impression?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words on earlier chapters, you're very sweet!

"Hey!" Louis exclaims and runs up next to Clementine.

"Hey." Clementine stops.

"Can I walk you home?" Louis asks her.

"Um, why?" Clementine crosses her arms.

"I just want to talk." Louis puts his arms up in surrender.

"Fine." Clementine continues walking, with Louis by her side. Their friends watch them walk together.

"Pathetic. He's pathetic. Look at the goofy smile." Violet points, her mouth full of chicken nuggets. Minnie pats her shoulder.

"It's so sad to watch her reject him again and again." Mari sighs.

"Yeah, it's pretty tragic." Brody leans on Marlon's shoulder.

"But, did you guys see that almost-kiss today? I think Clementine reciprocates." Marlon brings an arm around Brody's shoulder. 

"Yeah, that was pretty close there." Ruby snickers.

"Do you guys think they'll get together?" Sarah asks quietly.

"Well, my man Louis is a charmer. He'll either annoy her to death or she'll let that wall of ice she lets surround her melt and talk to him." Marlon shrugs.

"I don't know…listen, I've known Clem since I was in the womb and she's, she's a tough nut to crack. She doesn't really talk about it, but she's been through a lot. I was there. That girl is…she’s different. She doesn’t take to people easily." Duck brings up.

"I can tell you guys care about each other." Sophie smiles sweetly.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like it usually but that's just our relationship, nothing personal. We went through a lot of shit together. I would die for that bitch. I haven’t always done right by her though and that’s why we aren’t really close. " Duck smiles. The group nods and continues to watch the retreating figures, watching Louis excitedly talk to Clementine who doesn't seem to be having it.

"Louis." Clementine pinches her nose.

"Come on, what's wrong with making me your first kiss?" Louis smirks.

"So many things." She sighs.

"Like what?" Louis scoffs.

"For one, you're there. Oh, that's the end of the list." Clementine smirks.

"I want to inform you, that really hurt me." Louis chuckles. They walk in silence for a bit.

"So why does Violet constantly make fun of you?" Clementine asks.

"Well, we've always been like that. But, we met each other first in the friend group. Regardless of everything we say to each other, we're each other's first friend, first call, main bitches. I was so happy when she came out to me. But then, people found out and gave her hella shit. So then, I kissed Gabe. In front of the whole school, to make a point. But, it made her smile. It made her feel better. Nobody bothered her again after that. She's such a cold bitch, nobody made her that way, she just is. I love her for that. I love when she does her full-body eyerolls. Because she does that so often that when I do make her laugh, it's that much more worth it." Louis opens up. Clementine nods.

"Where are we headed, this is my old elementary school?" Louis asks. Clementine turns the corner to the front of the school.

"Clem!" A small voice screams and runs to Clementine as she drops down to hug the small boy.

"Hey, goofball!" Clementine responds to the small voice with a _full_ _smile_. Louis has never been happier. She's so _lively_ right now.

"Clem, there's a strange boy smiling at you." The small voice whisper-shouts. Louis chuckles.

"AJ, that's rude! This is Louis, he goes to my school. He's my…he exists." Clementine tells AJ, unwilling to call Louis her friend.

"Hey, little man! I'm Clementine's friend. Loving the Disco Broccoli shirt." Louis smirks when Clementine glares at him because of the declaration of friendship.

"Oh! You didn't tell me he likes Disco Broccoli!" AJ lights up excitedly.

"I didn't know. Anyway, Louis, this is AJ, my brother." Clementine sighs. If AJ gets attached…

"Brother?" Louis tilts his head, interesting.

"Adopted brother, but that just makes us closer! Because we're both adopted!" AJ smiles.

"Adopted?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. AJ let's get going, we have to get ready to see Carely tomorrow." Clementine gets nervous.

"Can Louis come? He knows about Disco Broccoli!" AJ begs.

"I'm sure he has places to be. He has to get home too, kiddo." Clementine tells him.

"Nah, I can totally walk with you guys. More time with AJ? Who can pass that up? You willing to show me your Disco Broccoli moves?" Louis smiles charmingly.

"You bet!" AJ starts dancing.

"Fine." Clementine sighs. They all start walking, Louis and AJ falling into quick chatter.

"Hey AJ, has anyone ever told your sister how pretty she is?" Louis asks him. Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Not really," AJ responds.

"Clementine, you're  _ so _ pretty." Louis flirts.

"Louis, shut up." Clementine sighs.

"Hey, Clem, you said that was mean!" AJ remarks.

"You're right, AJ, I did. I'm sorry, Louis." Clementine fakes an apology.

"Anything for you." He winks. Clementine looks in the other direction, blushing.

"Hey, Clem guess what?" AJ beams.

"What goofball?" She smiles at him and holds his hand.

"I made a new friend today! His name is Tenn! He's super good at art. He's adopted too. It's like we're in a club." AJ smiles.

"Aw, that's great AJ." Clementine chuckles.

"Oh, I know Tenn!" Something clicks for Louis. Clementine raises an eyebrow.

"He's Minnie and Sophie's brother!" Louis smiles.

"They have a brother?" Clementine wonders.

"Yep." Louis answers.

"Who's Sophie and Minnie?" AJ asks.

"Friends of ours," Louis responds.

"Cool, it's like a friend-ception." AJ is mind-blown.

"It kinda is, bud." Louis nods. 

"Clementine?" AJ looks up at her.

"Yeah, kiddo?" She looks down at him.

"I like Louis." AJ terribly attempts to whisper.

"You're terrible at whispering." She laughs and terribly whispers back jokingly. Louis stares at her in awe.

"Louis, why do you keep looking at Clem like that?" AJ blurts.

"AJ, you can't just ask people why they look the way they do." Clementine chuckles.

"Like how?' Louis asks.

"Like how Lee looks at Carley." AJ answers. Clementine face-palms.

"Who's Lee and Carley?" Louis questions.

"Our adoptive parents. They're married." AJ replies. Louis smirks.

"I mean-" Louis starts before Clementine gives him a death stare and he refrains from making his comment.

"Hey, Clem?" AJ questions.

"Mmhmm?" She responds.

"Can we play with the walkie-talkies when we get home? Like you and your dad used to do? You always tell me about it, but we've never done it." AJ pouts.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Those broke a long time ago. I gotta buy new ones. When I do, of course, we can." Clementine sighs.

"Okay." AJ agrees with a frown.

"Well, we're home, goofball." Clementine stops in front of their house. 

"Aw, man." Louis pouts.

"Will I see you again, Louis?" AJ asks him.

"Sure, little man." Louis ruffles his hair. 

"Bye, Clementine." Louis waves and starts walking backward. He quickly blows her a kiss.

"Goodbye, Louis." She grumbles and shakes her head, smiling slightly. Louis notices and smiles widely, bringing a celebratory fist down. She goes inside her house.

"Carley?!" Clementine gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	5. October 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis struggles to invite Clementine to Mitch's Halloween party and Duck witnesses an altercation, but between who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We got Carley in the mix now! I personally love Carley's character and I wish we could've got more time with her.

"Surprise, babies!" Carley beams. Clementine instantly runs with AJ to hug her.

"I told you, Lee, my babies missed me," Carley tells him as she rubs their heads comfortingly.

"I know they did. I sure as hell did." Lee smiles.

"It's only been a few weeks." Carley chuckles as she tries to pry herself from Clementine and AJ.

"Too long," Clementine mumbles against her chest.

"Aw, I missed you guys too." Carley kisses their foreheads and sits down next to Lee.

"Carley, how did the reports go?" AJ asks.

"Amazingly." She smiles.

"How's school been, AJ?" Carley smiles brightly.

"It was really boring, but then I made a friend today! His name is Tenn and he's super cool. He taught me about firefighters and policemen." AJ rants.

"I know you were worried beautiful, so how's school for you?" Carley questions.

"It's okay, I guess I have friends, although I wouldn't really call them that since I just met them." Clementine shrugs.

"Yeah, today Clementine's friend, Louis walked us home. He's super cool and he knows about Disco Broccoli and called Clem pretty." AJ giggles. Clementine blushes.

"Oh?" Lee perks up.

"Just this guy who jokes around a lot, he meant nothing by it." Clementine lies.

"Uh-huh, I'm gone for 3 weeks and you've gone and got yourself a boyfriend?" Carley snickers.

"He's  _ not _ my boyfriend, he's honestly barely my friend." Clementine rushes out.

"But, he walked you home?" Lee asks.

"Uh, um, yes?" Clementine whispers. Carley laughs.

"Alright, go get your homework done." Carley smiles. Clementine sighs a breath of relief as she goes to her room.

Clementine lays on her bed thinking. Why is it that whenever the freckle-faced loser comes around she feels a little bit excited? Clementine doesn't even want friends. She doesn't want to be complimented. She doesn't need a  _ boyfriend _ . Right? Yeah, Clementine doesn't need friends. Right? Clementine groans into her pillow. Her mind wanders to Louis. His stupid jokes and stupid tall height, usually towering over her. With his stupid smile and stupid eyes and his stupid fucking adorable freckles and his hair…no! Oh my god! No! He was just so close to Clementine's face so she's a little messed up. Nothing else. Fuck.

"Marlon, you don't get it!" Louis whines before falling onto Marlon's bed.

"What do I not get? I know, Clementine has the most beautiful skin and the prettiest lips and her eyes transcend you 4 million light-years. in space and her smile sends you over the moon and she looks like the word gorgeous made a person. You've said this a thousand times." Marlon groans in annoyance and continues kissing Brody, who's in his lap on his computer chair.

"She's more than that!" Louis sighs.

"Why can't you just tell her this?" Violet hangs off the other side of the bed, upside down.

"Have you met Clem? She has serious trust issues, I gotta respect that!" Louis responds.

"I guess that's true." Minnie hangs with Violet.

"You already flirt with her like you need to survive off of her rejection, this isn't that big of a leap." Violet comments. Brody, while making out with Marlon, points at Violet in agreeance.

"Oh fuck you, Brody." Louis grumbles. Brody flips him off.

"Can't you guys be gross elsewhere if you aren't going to be of any help?" Louis pouts.

"This is my room?" Marlon stops kissing Brody for a second.

"Oh yeah," Louis remembers. 

"Today's October 1st!" Louis runs into first period and speeds over to Clementine. It's been a few weeks. He almost trips and catches her as she falls, leaving their bodies very close together.

"Geez," Clementine grumbles.

"Hmph, I guess you're falling for me now." Louis winks. Clementine quickly shakes out of his grasp and blushes.

"Louis, please fuck off, it is October. The best month of the year, if you fuck this up for me I will fuck you up." Violet groans.

"Yeah, I actually enjoy October." Gabe looks at Louis. Clementine goes to her seat.

"Hey, Clementine, do you like October?" Louis asks her as he walks with her in the hall.

"Why does it matter?" Clementine asks him. A little nicer to him.

"Cause, if we're gonna get married, you gotta like Halloween," Louis states like it's obvious.

"Uh-huh, we're not getting married. Also, you're telling me I have to like everything you like?" Clementine looks at him and crosses her arms.

"Uh, um, no." Louis scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm just kidding. I love Halloween." Clementine smiles at him. 

"H-H-He-Hey, so speaking of Halloween, M-Mitch is having this-" Louis is cut off by the bell. That smile got him all messed up.

"Well, that's the bell, gotta go loser. Tell me later." Clementine rushes off.

"Please. Get him off of me." Clementine sighs as she walks over to the lunch table with Duck securely hugging her.

"Duck, _why_ are you all over my woman, bro code!" Louis shrieks. Clementine rolls her eyes. Duck doesn't let up.

"Bro, I know. Believe me, when I say, I would  **_never, never_ ** go after Clementine. But, hey I saw this girl harassing her by her locker so I had to go save her, ya know?" Duck explains. 

"Oh my god, it wasn't that serious." Clementine blushes.

"What?" Violet snarls along with Minnie and surprisingly Sarah and Mitch.

"She like, pushed her up against her locker. And I know Clementine was about to push back and I didn't want her to get in trouble." Duck continues. Clementine elbows his stomach and frees herself. Duck groans in pain before nodding.

"Like that." He groans.

"Who?" Marlon gets serious.

"Listen, it wasn't a big deal. Duck is over exaggerating." Clementine becomes cold, like the first weeks they knew her. They're back at square one.

"Don't look at me like that!" She barks at them. They all agree silently to let it go for now. Lunch is tense and virtually silent.

"Hey, Clem, I was meaning to ask you earlier if you want to go to Mitch's party on Halloween?" Louis rushes out as the bell rings.

"Sure." She answers shortly, walking away. Louis sighs in relief. He pumps his fist in the air in victory.

"You're such a loser." Louis sees Violet facepalm and chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	6. Clementine's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, Clementine is 18! What does the group have planned for such a special occasion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is your day going? How are we feeling about this mystery girl harassing Clem?

"Clementine! Clem! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" AJ's voice yells at her.

"Wha-" Clementine covers her ears and groans.

"It's your birthday! You're an adu- an a-ad-adult!" AJ struggles as he keeps jumping on her bed.

"Mmnngh, what?" Clementine blinks her eyes open.

"It's your 18th birthday! Happy birthday Clem!" AJ hugs her.

"Thank you, goofball." Clementine hugs AJ tight, sitting up.

"I gotta get changed, kiddo." Clementine ruffles his hair with a smile.

"Okay!" AJ runs out of the room excitedly. Clementine gets changed and does her hair before yawning and walking down the stairs. Lee is crying while Carley consoles him.

"Lee! Are you alright?" Clementine runs over.

"You're a legal adult now! You're growing so fast, sweetpea. I can't handle it. You're run off and then you're not gonna need your old man anymore." Lee sniffled. Clementine looks at Lee solemnly.

"Oh, Lee. I'm always gonna need you." Clementine moves to hug him tightly.

"Gosh, you're so much bigger now but still so small." Lee chuckles and sobs. Clementine rolls her eyes and rubs his back.

"Lee, don't worry. I'm not gonna leave anytime soon. I'm still me, just a year older." Clementine assures him.

"You're sure?" He holds her even tighter.

"110%." Clementine chuckles.

"Happy birthday sweetpea," Lee says as they pull away from their hug.

"Thanks, Lee," Clementine says sincerely.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Carley exclaims, her hands on her hips with a joking smile.

"Never." Clementine hugs her.

"Happy birthday, baby. I got all my tears out before you woke up." Clementine notices Carley's voice break at the end of her sentence. When she pulls back, Carley's eyes are watering.

" _Carley!?_ " Clementine looks at her wide-eyed.

"What? The room is stuffy or something!" Carley denies crying.

"Guys, I'm not moving out! I'm still here." Clementine looks at everyone.

"We just love you." Everyone engages in a group hug, AJ running over smiling.

"I love you guys too." Clementine smiles.

"Happy birthday!" Louis yells as Clementine walks into first period.

"Louis!?" Clementine glares at him, she doesn't want people knowing it's her birthday. 

"Sorry, but hey, you're an adult! And it seems I've changed my type to slightly older women." Louis jokes as she walks to her seat. Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Clem." Violet smiles at her.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Gabe adds on. Clementine nods at them in acknowledgment. 

Louis spends the rest of her period bothering her about her birthday.

"Clem! Happy birthday!" The group yells as she walks over to the lunch table.

"Thank you," Clementine responds shortly.

"Oh my gosh, my baby is all grown up, she went from a small bitch to a boss bitch." Duck hugs Clementine in her chair.

"Oh my god, I already had enough of this earlier." Clementine groans.

"Did Lee cry? I bet he did." Duck bets.

"Carley too," Clementine confirms. Duck laughs and goes to his seat.

"Well, Clem, to celebrate your birthday, we wanna bring you to this special place tonight. We haven't been there this year yet, and this is the best excuse to go back over there. The thing is, it's a bit of a drive." Marlon mentions. 

"Hmm, alright." Clementine nods. 

"It's pretty awesome, we kinda go there for special occasions," Louis adds. Everyone nods. 

"I've got one issue," Clementine tells Louis.

"What's that?" Louis asks.

"You'll be there." Clementine comments. 

"I'm truly hurt." Louis whines. She chuckles. Everyone spends the rest of the period telling Clementine about the time Louis almost fell into the lake and drowned.

"Hey, AJ!" Clementine greets him as she picks him up from school.

"Hey, Clem! Look, I made you this drawing for your birthday! Tenn helped me!" AJ exclaims proudly.

"Oh, AJ, this is amazing!" Clementine smiles. It really is nice. The two start walking, Clementine still examining the drawing with pride.

"I'll just have to hang this up in my room, don't I?" She tells him. 

"Really?" AJ asks.

"Of course, goofball! This is one of your best works yet, I'd be honored to hang this up in my room." Clementine ruffles his hair. AJ looks  _ elated. _

"Hello? We're home!" Clementine announces as she locks the front door. She hears pots clanging. AJ quickly runs over to the T.V.

"Hey, babies! Lee and I are making dinner. Your favorite Clem, shrimp alfredo!" Carley says excitedly. Clementine's face lights up.

"Yes!" Clementine smiles.

"Oh hey, also tonight, I know it's special but everyone invited me out to this lake. I won't leave if you guys don't want me too and I'd definitely stay for cake and dinner." Clementine tells Carley.

"Hey, you're an adult now! You can go out tonight." Carley smiles warmly. Clementine runs up to her room and gets changed before eating dinner with her family when suddenly she's kicked out of the kitchen.

"Hold on, one more minute!" Lee yells. Clementine rolls her eyes with a smile. AJ suddenly comes up to her and pulls her back into the kitchen and has her sit down in front of this beautiful cake designed to look like the logo on her necklace. 

"Aww, you guys." Clementine looks up at them. Carley gets her camera out as Lee lights up the candles and AJ gets the lights. They all sing happy birthday.

"Make a wish!" Carley yells. Clementine yells and blows out the candles. Wishing for a sign that she's made her parents proud.

"We all have a little gift for you. It's a special one." Lee says seriously. He pulls out his phone as the family gathers around Clementine. He presses on a video and suddenly-

"Hey, Clementine, baby? I know you're 18 today! I really hope you don't have to see this video, but if you do, honey, I love you so much. Your father loves you so much." Her mother says on the screen.

" _ Especially  _ your father." Her father appears next to her.

"Ed!" Her mom chuckles. Clementine chuckles as tears start to stream down her face.

"You're a full-fledged woman now, and although you're only 8 from where we're standing, I know, I know that I'm proud of you." Her mom continues.

"We're  _ so _ proud. You're my sweet, gorgeous girl. You probably even got yourself a boyfriend. Lee, if that's the case, make sure Clementine always remembers that boys ain't shit and that she's smarter and stronger than them. I'm scared of your mother sometimes." Her dad laughs. Lee chuckles. 

"Will do." Lee whispers.

"Ed!" Her mom says again.

"I'm sorry, Di. But, when you're hungry, phew, I'd better stay out of your way." Her dad smiles. Her mom shakes her head with a slight smile.

"That's not the point! Ugh, Clementine, honey we love you. We could've never asked for a better daughter. Knowing that you're a woman, it astonishes me. I know you'll grow up to be a strong independent woman with Lee around. And if he can ever get his act together and talk to that beautiful woman, Carley I think is her name, you'll have her too. Lee, seriously, you talk about this woman non-stop. Please, excuse my language but, get your head out of your ass." Her mom laughs. Carley smiles at Lee and winks. Lee blushes.

"Now who's informal?" Her dad asks teasingly.

"We hope you have an amazing day. Regardless of when you lost us, we're always looking down on you with a smile. I hope you remain strong and curious." Her mom blinks back tears.

"Clem, I know it must be hard. But, just know, we love you more than anything in this world and you are the world's greatest gift. You amaze us every day. I could not be prouder to be your father. The same with your mother. You are a light in the darkness and I, I- I really hope you never have to see this video because it hurts me, it hurts us, to have to think about a world where we aren't sharing it with you. But, sometimes, things don't go as planned. Never blame yourself for whatever happened to us. Because, I know you're stronger than that. Oh hey, remember to keep my hat safe alright, I know after we're gone, you'll probably steal it." Her dad chuckles sadly.

"Hey, daddy! Why is momma sad?" A small version of Clementine skips into the room. Clementine sobs and puts a hand over her mouth.

"I guess that's our cue." Her dad states. Her mom looks too choked up to say anything else.

"She's not sad, sweetie. She's proud of you. We're just  _ exploding  _ with love for you!" Her dad sniffles and picks younger her up and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah, honey, we just really, really love you is all. Don't you worry. Hmm, what are we gonna do with this hair, huh?" Her mom plasters on a smile and plays with younger Clementine's hair.

"I say, we shave it all off!" Her dad laughs maniacally as younger Clementine shrieks.

"Momma, don't let daddy shave my head!" Clementine whines.

"I won't sweetie." Clementine's mom chuckles and grabs her from her father and holds her close.

"We love you, honey, forever and always." Her mom looks back at the camera.

"Always." Her dad does too. The video ends. Lee goes behind Clementine and hugs her small frame from behind. Carley joins in. And of course, AJ. 

"H-how?" Clementine gasps out. AJ and Carley sneak off into the living room, giving Clementine and Lee some privacy.

"They made this video just in case. When they gave it to me, I took it reluctantly, thinking I'd never need to show it to you." Lee explains.

"But then…Ed and Diana were gone. Your mother had basically taken me in when I was going down a wrong path. Ed too eventually. I'd do anything for your parents. When they asked me to take care of you, the best little girl alive if anything ever happened to them? Who'd pass that up? I could never abandon my sweetpea. But, your parents wanted you to have this because they wanted you to know that they loved you more than anything on this planet." Lee rubs her shoulders comforting as he holds her tight. Clementine sniffles and nods into his shoulder. She pulls back and wipes her tears.

"Is my mascara messed up?" She asks, chuckling.

"Not even smudged." Lee replies with a warm smile. Suddenly, the doorbell rings loudly throughout the house. Clementine gasps and quickly stands. She wipes any last tears and hugs Lee.

"I love you. Thank you. For everything." Clementine whispers shakily and runs past him, and before he can blink she's out the door.

"Hello there birthday girl, are you ready for adventure!?" Louis exclaims excitedly. Clementine nods, seemingly sad. She tries to quickly walk past him.

"No, wait, hey, are you alright?" Louis notices and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Louis." Clementine looks away from him quickly, sniffling. Before he can say anything, she pushes past him and gets in his car. 

"Clem, if you want to talk about anythi-" Louis tries.

" _ I'm fine _ ," Clementine repeats with another sniffle as Louis starts up his car. She stares out the window. He looks at her, worried. 

"Okay…" He whispers. He decides he's going to spend all night trying to cheer her up, even if he doesn't know what's wrong. 

They drive in pure silence, Clementine eventually falling asleep. Louis looks at her as they stop at a red light. She looks so peaceful, no longer wearing her usual scowl or the glossy eyes she was wearing when he was at her door. She looks…beautiful. He even takes a moment to look at her outfit. Casual but slightly more than that. He could tell she wanted to look good. But, Louis thinks Clementine would look beautiful even if she was wearing a trash bag. His face resembles the traffic light. The moonlight shines on her tan skin from the window. Suddenly, Louis' eyes widen as he remembers he's driving as the light turns green. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Louis chuckles as he whispers.

"Mm?" Clementine wakes up slowly.

"We're here," Louis tells her. She nods and they start to head into his forest type area.

"Hmm, this seems sorta sketchy." Clementine comments.

"Don't worry about it!" Louis chuckles and wraps an arm around her. She scowls at him and pushes him off. Clementine sees light nearby and walks a little faster.

"Clem!" The group yells as Louis and Clementine walk towards them. She waves. The group is sitting around on logs and chairs you'd bring for camping trips around a campfire. Louis sits next to Clementine.

"First, gifts!" Brody exclaims from her spot on Marlon's lap, no surprise. 

"Uh, you guys didn't have to get me anything." Clementine's eyes widen.

"Oh, don't be silly! You're one of us now!" Sophie smiles warmly. Clementine doesn't respond, smiling slightly.

"Okay, from Brods and I, the biggest fucking jar of skittles we could find on the internet." Marlon pulls the jar from behind him and presents it to Clementine. He watches as she suddenly bursts into small laughter.

"Thank you." Clementine smiles. 

The gift-giving continued from there. Violet gives her a $50 dollar gift card to McDonald's so they can get chicken nuggets together and had made her a pin with a clementine on it. Minnie brought her a record from one of her favorite indie artists. Sophie drew her a picture of everyone, it looks like it should be in a museum. Ruby got her a potted clementine plant. Aasim wrote pretty much a novel on why he's happy she's joined the group. Gabe got her a gray beanie, Clementine put the pin on it. Mariana got her 18 chocolate bars. Mitch got her another jar of skittles, scowling at Marlon and Brody. Sarah got her smarties, her favorite candy. Clementine had mentioned she’d never tried them a while back. Needless to say, Sarah was appalled. Duck got her a bunch of pictures of them growing up, in her treehouse. He knows how much she loves pictures and these she’s never seen. She almost teared up when her parents were in the background of some of them. Last was Louis.

“So I heard you and AJ talking that time I walked you guys home. He said something about walkie-talkies. It seemed to mean a lot to the both of you so I bought you guys two.” Louis smiles timidly. Clementine blushes slightly, shocked. Everyone else looks on in confusion.

“Thank you, Louis. This was really sweet of you. You didn’t have to do this.” Clementine says genuinely, smiling as she tilts her head at the gift. She then does the unthinkable: she kisses him on the cheek. Louis blushes as his eyes widen. Everyone else looks on, shocked. Duck notices a glint in her eyes as Clementine gazes at Louis with a smile. There’s something different in that smile, in that gaze. Something Duck can’t place. Duck looks around. Everyone else can see it too.

“I-It was r-r-really n-n-nothing.” Louis sputters.

“Alright lovebirds, stop eye-fucking.” Duck chuckles.

“Fuck you, Duck.” Clementine glares at him, punching his arm. Louis is still stunned. Minnie elbows him lightly. He shakes his head and comes back to earth. 

“And now, a card game.” Louis smiles goofily.

“Which one now, Louis?” Marlon pulls Brody closer to him.

“War.” Louis shuffles the deck.

“Count me out.” Brody chuckles as she snuggles into Marlon’s side. Sarah, Mariana, Aasim, and Ruby agree. They all grow to converse on their own. Two groups.

“What kind?” Sophie raises an eyebrow.

"The kind where we get to know Clementine, it is her birthday and all," Louis smirks. Clementine raises an eyebrow now but relents.

"Flip your cards, losers!" Violet chuckles.

"It seems I've won." Sophie giggles. Clementine nods.

"Hmm, what's up with the walkie-talkies?" Sophie asks.

"Well, um, erm. It was the way my parents and I would talk. Just for fun. They broke after I…after I smashed them." Clementine admits. Duck smiles at her comfortingly. Everyone flips their cards again.

"Victory Violet strikes again." Violet chuckles.

"Do you consider yourself straight?" Violet tilts her head.

"Nope, I'm bisexual," Clementine states proudly. Everyone nods their approval, happy Clementine is willing to share that with them. Flipping commences. 

"Why'd you smash the walkie-talkies if they meant so much to you?" Marlon questions.

"Cause I was angry. The walkie-talkies reminded me of my parents and I was tired of that. So I threw them at a wall." Clementine shrugs. Flip.

"Hey, I won!" Clementine smiles slightly.

"Hey, you do," Louis responds snarkily.

"Grossest thing you've ever eaten?" Clementine asks.

"One time at this restaurant, I got really bad fried shrimp, bedridden for a week." Sophie answers.

"Yep. We, unfortunately, were there and did the same." Violet responds. Minnie shakes her head, disgusted at the memory.

"Peanut butter." Marlon shivers. Mitch gives him a look.

"What? Peanut butter is ass!" Marlon comments.

"You would know?" Violet taunts. Marlon grumbles to himself.

"Accidently ingested some shit from the bombs I used to make." Mitch answers.

"Cantaloupe," Louis says quickly. Everyone groans, Clementine quirks an eyebrow.

"Dude, I fucking hate cantaloupe." Louis chuckles. 

"I  _ love  _ cantaloupe," Clementine smirks. Louis glares at her jokingly. Flippers.

"Okay, let's spice this game up a little bit." Mitch chuckles to himself.

“Oh god,” Sophie whispers.

“Let’s say you were having sex with Louis-” Mitch starts. Clementine and Louis’ eyes widen.

“ _Poor_ girl.” Violet sighs.

“Uh-” Louis tries. 

“Do you think he’d dominate you? Or would you dominate him?” Mitch smirks. Clementine instantly flushes bright red as the thought contaminates her mind.

“Uh, um-” Clementine stammers. Violet and Mitch chuckle. Louis stays completely quiet, unsure of what to say.

“It’s my birthday! I’m not answering that!” Clementine huffs. Everyone nods reluctantly.

“Fine.” Mitch sighs. Flip and Dip.

“Okay birthday bitch, any flings after I left?” Duck asks.

“No, you remember those kids, ugh, even remembering them gives me a headache.” Clementine shakes her head. Dip and Flip.

“Have you ever eaten a clementine?” Louis asks. Clementine nods with a raised eyebrow.

“Cannibalism!” Louis gasps. This gets a slight chuckle out of Clementine. Sip, Flip, Dip, Chip.

"Worst scar you have and how you got it?" Minnie wonders.

“Well, I don’t have half of my left ring finger.” Clementine holds it up, rubbing the nub with her middle finger. Everyone gasps. Except for Duck of course.

“I- I was in a really bad car crash when I was younger. No big deal.” Clementine shrugs.

“Well, I think it looks cool,” Louis tells her.

“Louis you think everything Clementine does is cool.” Violet rolls her eyes.

“Well, we have one more thing for you,” Sophie exclaims excitedly. Clementine raises an eyebrow.

“We all figured you already had cake with your family. So, we made personal cupcakes and decorated them so you’d know who they were from!” Mariana explains. The cupcakes have different frosting or sprinkles. She could definitely tell who made what.

“Thank you, guys.” Clementine nods and smiles slightly. The night went on from there. It was one of Clementine’s favorite birthdays ever. She shared it with her friends. Friends. Huh, that’s new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	7. Haunted Halloween Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween night, and first before Mitch's party, the gang wants to go to a haunted house. Who scares easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite choice-based game besides The Walking Dead Video Game Series? At the moment for me, it'd probably be Detroit: Become Human. Connor just steals my heart.

"My party's tonight." Mitch reminds everyone. The table cheers.

"I can't believe it's the 31st already." Sophie comments.

"Yeah." Ruby agrees.

"I'm so excited. Does everyone have costumes?" Louis gushes.

"Alright, who invited the toddler to the table?" Violet grumbles.

"Hey!" Louis glares at Violet.

"We're going to the haunted house first." Marlon starts.

"Then to get snacks, drinks, candy, but most importantly, slushies." Aasim reminds everyone.

"Then my house. Which is also available as a place to crash in case people get too drunk to drive." Mitch ends it.

"Who's going with who?" Brody asks.

"Gabe and Mari are going with Duck, Aasim, and I." Ruby smiles.

"Marlon and I will be going together," Brody informs.

"Vi, Sophie, and I will be going together." Minnie puts an arm around her girlfriend and her sister.

"I'm taking Sarah," Mitch replies.

" _I_ will be taking Clementine." Louis puts an arm around Clementine. Clementine pushes him off.

"Unfortunately," Clementine grumbles.

Later, getting ready for the party, Clementine stands in front of her drawers, unsure of what to wear. She settles on fishnet stockings under ripped overalls with a band t-shirt over them. She isn't sure if she should wear this shirt because it is a v-neck. But, she decides that it's Halloween and people wear revealing stuff on Halloween all the time. Her overalls are only half on. And of course, her coveted combat boots. She puts on some zombified make-up. She decides to tell Louis she's ready.

 **Clem:** I'm ready.

 **Loubitch:** To marry me?

 **Clem:** Don't push it.

 **Loubitch:** Fine, I'll be there in just a minute.

Within a few minutes, she heard honking outside the house. 

"Hey Clem, what's that?" AJ asks her.

"My friend's gonna pick me up." Clementine ruffles his hair.

"A boy that's a friend?" Lee's voice comes from the kitchen.

"Yes," Clementine admits.

"Louis?" Carley perks up.

"Yes…" Clementine sighs.

"Fine, but remember the rules. If you're going to end up drinking, be responsible. Don't be out after 2 AM please, and please, please, be careful." Lee sighs.

"I will, Lee." She assures him.

"Alright, sweetie, have a good time." Carley smiles at her. 

"If anything, can I sleepover?" Clementine pushes it.

"Hmm, since it is your first party…fine. But, text me when you're about to sleep, and as soon as you wake up." Lee warns.

"Will do, AJ, have fun trick-or-treating!" She nods and walks out the door. Louis is leaning on his car, on his phone and he looks up at the sound of the door closing.

"Well, goddamn! Beautiful, if you're the death of me, that's how I want to go!" Louis cheers at Clementine's appearance.

"Oh my god, Louis shut the fuck up!" She chuckles and shushes him as she walks down the pathway to his car in front of him. 

Clementine looks back at her house and sees Lee staring at them in the window. Probably because of what Louis **_yelled_ **. She waves at him and he instantly moves away from the window. Clementine looks again and sees Carley laughing her ass off at Lee's expense. Louis can't stop staring at her now that she's up close. She's just…perfect. Not to mention the fact that her shirt dips pretty low. Okay, now Louis is gawking at her chest and he should probably stop. He looks up just in time to see her look back at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"You make Aphrodite look like a sad excuse for a goddess." He says. She rolls her eyes and gets in his car. He gets in as well.

"Nice costume. I always knew you were a clown." She compliments his clown costume and makeup. They start driving.

"Why, thank you." He smiles insanely. She giggles before slapping a hand over her mouth. Louis' mouth is _wide_ open.

"W-W-Was that a giggle?" Louis blushes.

"Uh, no!" She snaps defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It totally was!" He looks at her incredulously as they stop at a red light. She blushes.

"You're adorable!" He beams at her.

"Shut up!" She bites the inside of her cheek. He laughs. She likes his laugh, it's just so full of life and happiness every time. So genuine. So it makes her smile a little bit. She wishes she was like that.

"So just letting you know, when we're in the haunted house if you need to hold onto me because you're scared or whatever, let me know," Louis smirks.

"I'm not scared of anything," Clementine tells him.

"Is that so?" He raises an eyebrow.

"It is." She sticks her head out proudly.

"Uh-huh talk to me when you're screaming at the fake ghost." Louis chuckles.

"That'll be you, screaming like a little girl." She defends herself.

"No way." He shakes his head.

"Yep." 

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Ugh, I'm not doing this with you again!" Clementine groans. Louis laughs and parks.

"We're here." He smiles at her. They walk over to the group.

"The bride and groom have arrived!" Louis yells.

"Insufferable, I tell you, _insufferable_ ," Clementine grumbles.

"Clementine, I really like your costume." Gabe compliments her, blushing.

"Oh, thanks, I like yours too." She smiles at his Spongebob costume.

"Thanks." He scratches the back of his neck nervously. Everyone starts complimenting each other's costumes. Violet and Minnie went as Morticia and Gomez Addams, but lesbians. Ruby and Aasim went as two halves of an oreo, Mitch and Sarah went as two more zombies, Sophie went as a Barbie, Duck went as Darth Vader, Marlon is a jock, Brody is a cheerleader, and Mariana is another Barbie.

"Alright, are we just gonna stand here or get spooked?" Marlon announces.

"You just want an excuse to make out with Brody!" Mitch accuses him.

"What? No…" Marlon laughs as he pulls Brody inside as she giggles.

"Get spooked? Fucking lameass." Violet sighs as she pulls Minnie in.

"Let's go!" Marlon yells from inside, everyone walks in.

"Oh, this is scary!" Sarah cries out as the flashing lights begin. 

"Come here." Mitch sighs. Sarah's the only person he's nice to. They started dating a year prior. They're the most opposite couple.

"I'm not scared of nothin- ah!" Duck screams as something jumps out of a coffin. Clementine starts laughing her ass off.

"What are you scared o- geez!" Louis screams like a little girl and grabs on to Clementine. That just about sends Clementine rolling.

"Pshhh! Th-That was the funniest shit I've seen all day!" Clementine is wheezing with laughter. The happiest they've ever seen her.

"Did you just laugh at my pain?" Louis stares at her incredulously.

"L-L-Louis you s-s-s-scream like a 2-year-old g-g-gi-girl!" Clementine struggles to speak, wheezing with laughter.

"No, I don't!" He laughs.

"Ye-Yes you do." Clementine is doubled over, smiling widely. Everyone looks on at them secretly, the Clementine they know doesn't laugh.

"Whatever. I've got you to protect me." He wraps an arm around her. She scowls and crosses her arms but doesn't make any move to push his arm away like she usually does. 

"See, it's not scary- ah!" Sophie squeals.

"Why is everyone fucking screaming?" Gabe comes around and then screams. Clementine chuckles as Louis holds onto her a bit tighter.

"You're gonna be fine, Louis." She snickers. Louis blushes. Everyone slowly gets split up in the haunted house. Every now and then Louis would get scared and Clementine would laugh. They ended up being the first ones out. 

"You ran out of there so fast!" She giggles.

"Oh! There it is again." Louis smiles.

"Shut up!" She laughs.

"Oh come on, that was a full-on giggle!" Louis beams charmingly and wraps an arm around her again. In the distance, Violet is getting pictures of the two fumbling idiots.

"No, it wasn't!" She pushes him away and goes on her phone. 

"Hey!" She screeches and runs after him as he pulls it out of her grasp. Louis chuckles to himself. She gets an idea and jumps on his back, laughing.

"This is how we're gonna play this?" Louis grabs and secures her legs so she doesn't fall.

"Yes the fuck we are, give me my phone!" She tells him as he runs in the parking lot. Everyone starts to come out of the haunted house, Violet still getting pictures and videos of the two.

"Ah! Don't run!" She holds onto him, giggling.

"Oh? Just admit it then!" Louis stops.

"Admit wh-what!?" She shrieks as he suddenly continues running.

"That you, Clementine Marsh have an adorable giggle." He tells her.

"Hell no!" She gasps and holds on again.

"I'll go faster, Clementine." Louis starts to run in circles a little faster. 

"Louis, I'll let go, right now!" Clementine puts her hands out.

"Damn it, you really aren't scared of anything are you?" Louis grumbles.

"Nope!" She continues.

"Fine, you won this one." He puts her down and hands her phone back. 

"Thank you." She takes her phone back with a smirk.

"Oh, you're confident now?" He smirks back with his hands on his hips.

"Um, I bested you." She puts her phone in her pocket.

"Let's see if you're scared of this." He tells her before picking her up by her stomach and spinning her.

"Louis, stop!" She blushes.

"Scared now?" He asks her.

"Eek! Fuck, yes!" She screeches.

"And?" He smirks.

"I have a giggle!" She laughs. He stops and puts her down. From laughing so much, she accidentally slips and their faces are really close.

"Uh-" Louis starts, blushing.

"Hey, guys!" Marlon yells. They instantly jump apart.

"Get the fuck off of me, Louis." Clementine snarls and plays with her hair, blushing.

"We were waiting forever for Brody and Marlon." Mitch rolls his eyes.

"They were making out, poor, poor, Sophie and Sarah saw." Violet chuckles and shakes her head. Clementine looks over at them, they look scarred.

"I saw too!" Duck yells out, disgusted.

"Nobody gives a fuck." Aasim groans. 

"Next stop!" Minnie announces.

"Slushies!" Everyone smiles, running to the cars.

"Ooh! I'm gonna mix every fucking color there is!" Violet yells as they storm in.

"Hey, Ryan!" Minnie runs in after her.

"Oh hell no! You guys come in every week and wreck the place, but especially on Hallowe…oh, who the fuck am I kidding." Ryan the cashier guy sighs as everyone floods in, not listening.

"Oh, you love us!" Louis grabs his face quickly before running to the sour candy. 

"Eek! There are grape soda slushies!" Sarah gasps happily.

"Um no, red cherry and Coca-Cola!" Ruby yells.

"Blue raspberry!" Brody screeches.

"Oh no, Brody on blue raspberry slushies." Marlon sighs.

"What?" Brody looks at him.

"Brody, you act like you're on crack." Mitch deadpans.

"I do not!" She defends herself.

"Hot Cheetos!" Sophie, Gabe, Mariana, and Duck scream at the same time. 

"Oh my god! Airheads!" Aasim grabs all of them. 

"Eep! Sour skittles. _So. Many. Sour. Skittles._ " Clementine cheers. 

Everyone grabs everything they want and bring it to the cashier. 3 slushies each, for maximum variation and slushie sharing. Every popular candy they had. All the chips they could think of. A ton of fruit punch and water for those who don't drink. And of course, more slushies. Blue raspberry to be exact. And skittles. Many, many skittles.

"She's new." Ryan sighs and looks at Clementine as he rings everything up.

"Oh Ryan, this is the love of my life." Louis introduces her. Clementine elbows him.

"Ryan, I promise you our love still remains stronger than no other." Louis groans in pain.

"Louis, I'm not in love with you," Ryan grumbles.

"You know you are." Louis rubs his stomach, groaning.

"This, is Clementine." Minnie introduces her normally.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Clementine. Run as fast as you can, while you can." Ryan warns her. Clementine laughs and nods. 

"Especially from Duck and Louis." Ryan smiles at her.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Clementine glares at the two boys.

"Your total is a fuck ton of money," Ryan tells them. Everyone pays their share and heads off to the party.

"TO THE PARTY WE GO!" Louis yells as they drive off.

"Woo!" Clementine yells. This is the most fun she's had in…ever. He looks over at her and sees how genuine her smile is. That makes him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	8. Oh My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol, card games, a moment, song, slushies, and skittles. Skittles, skittles, and more skittles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any ideas for the story you think I should implement?

"PARTY!" Louis yells again as he pushes open the door abruptly and runs in, pulling Clementine with him. 

They all agree to take a couple group photos before going back inside for the party to really begin. The picture is positioned like this: Louis and Clementine are on the far left, with Clementine on his back, throwing up a menacing hand gesture to match her look. Louis instead throws up one peace sign, both of them smiling widely. Sophie next to them along with Gabe with an arm around her. Next to those two is Mariana, posing stiffly. 

Next to them is Mitch and Sarah, with Mitch's arms around her waist, making the same gesture as Clementine. Then, we have Marlon and Brody in the middle, with her on his shoulders, shaking her pom-poms. Then we got Vi and Minnie posing like the couple they represent. Ruby and Aasim Aasim standing together, making sure their outfits fit together to make an Oreo, smiling at each other. They have a neighbor of Mitch's take it. They think it's better to take pictures now before everyone gets drunk.

"Wanna drink?" Louis asks her as they walk back inside.

"Sure." She takes the drink. She takes a sip and scrunches her face before liking it a little bit.

"First time drinking?" Louis smiles at her.

"Second, but the first time was years ago when I…" Clementine trails off.

"You alright?" He asks her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it." She smiles and drinks more.

"Or, you know what we can do?" Louis tells her.

"What?" She scowls.

"Come on." He pulls her up the stairs. Everyone realizes they've arrived as Clementine waves to them as Louis rushes up the stairs. Louis pulls her into a random room with a piano.

"Sit." He tells her with a smile and sits on the chair in front of the piano. She sits next to him. She goes to speak and he shushes her.

" _ Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling, Clementine. You are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine. Light she was and like a fairy, and her shoes were number nine. Herring boxes without topses, sandals were for Clementine _ ." Louis sings out beautifully while playing the piano. He smirks at the blush on Clementine's face. 

"Of course you'd sing that." She smiles and looks away. He chuckles, causing her to look towards him. He's about to speak when-

"Oop! Found em'!" Violet smirks.

"Are they fucking?" Marlon yells from downstairs. Everyone starts running upstairs.

"They're fucking? Please don't tell me they're fucking on my bed!" Mitch yells.

"We're not fucking!" Louis yells, blushing.

"Yep, not fucking," Minnie confirms with a frown. Clementine quickly moves away from Louis, grabs her drink, and runs out of the room.

"Louis, do ya' have your cards?" Ruby asks him.

"Yep." He responds.

"We wanna play, never have I dare." Duck tells him.

"Alright, let's go get set up," Aasim says. Once they're all set up, they get in a circle. Clementine moves to sit next to Louis.

"Alright, so here's how it works. The highest card says something they haven't done, everyone either drinks if they have done or they do nothing. Lowest card then either doesn't drink or they do and explain the story behind it, or they do a dare, given to them from the highest card. Of course some of you have slushies, some of you have alcoholic beverages, some of you have made alcoholic slushies." Louis explains.

"Never have I ever gotten so drunk I couldn't remember the next day." Clementine was highest. Gabe the lowest. Almost everyone drinks, most importantly, Gabe drinks. She raises an eyebrow at him. 

"A story for another lifetime." He chuckles.

"Hmm, I wanna wear your hat!" She crawls across the circle and puts it on. 

"Hey!" He exclaims. Louis scowls.

"Gabe?" She tells him, still on her hands and knees.

"Y-Yeah?" Gabe's eyes are not on her.

"Stop looking at my boobs." She chuckles. Everyone laughs, except for Louis.

"I-I-I wasn't!" Gabe instantly flushes and stutters.

"And Louis?" She moves her head back.

"Yes, beautiful?" He answers back suavely.

"Stop looking at my ass." She goes back to her seat.

"I was not!" Louis defends himself.

"You totally were." Minnie disagrees. Louis blushes.

"Never have I ever been a girl." Aasim chuckles. All the boys laugh. Clementine gives Gabe his hat back spitefully.

"Oh fuck off!" Violet flips him off as she drinks.

"Aasim!" Minnie growls into her cup.

"What the fuck kinda never have I ever is that?" Sophie scowls.

"Yeah what?" Ruby shakes her head. Clementine flips him off.

"What? I'm sorry I don't have a vagina." Aasim snickers.

"You'll have one when I'm done with you." Brody laughs.

"You're so annoying." Sarah sighs.

"You didn't even get the lowest, you just got the girls to drink." Marlon laughs.

"Never have I ever been rejected," Violet smirks.

"Come on Louis, where's your whole bottle of tequila the way Clementine has had to dodge you." Vi cackles. Louis flips her off as he drinks. All the other boys drink too, so do Sophie, Mariana, and Ruby. But to everyone's surprise, Clementine drinks.

"What?" Clementine shrugs. 

"But you, you're like…what?" Louis looks at her.

"Shut up Louis." She rolls her eyes. 

"Well, Mitch you drank, therefore, go put mustard in your drink!" Violet cackles. We hear Mitch gag from the kitchen.

"This is boring!" Marlon exclaims.

"Yeah!" Minnie agrees.

"I just put mustard in my carefully mixed drink and now you decide this is boring!?" Mitch exclaims from the kitchen.

"Yep," Marlon replies.

"What should we do now then?" Aasim asks.

"I need a breather." Clementine stumbles as she gets up and walks outside. Clementine sits on the steps outside.

"Hey." Louis greets her and sits next to her.

"Hey." She shivers.

"Nice singing earlier." She smiled at him with a flush over her face from the cold and the drinking. Louis thinks she looks beautiful.

"T-Thanks, hey are you cold?" He asks her.

"No…" She looks away from him.

"You totally are." He beams.

"It's no big deal." She waves it off.

"Here." Louis takes off his trench coat and puts it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She blushes and puts it on fully. Something about her in his jacket just did things to him.

Louis looks at her intensely. He lifts her chin to look at him and then he slowly leans in, looking at her lips and then back at her eyes. He licks his own as his heart starts to race. Clementine doesn't know what to do. She thinks he's about to kiss her. Her heart has basically burst out of her chest. Their lips are literally millimeters away when-

"Hey! You bitches need to get inside! Sarah found the good music!" Louis hears Marlon's voice.

The two jump apart for the second time that night, blushing profusely. Clementine squeaks before running inside. Louis' chest rises and falls rapidly as he runs inside after her. Does this mean she likes him too? Does this mean he actually likes her? 

"Someone pass me tequila!" Clementine orders. Mariana is quick to help out. Clementine laughs into the bottle and dances. Sorry, Lee.

"Is that Louis' jacket?" Aasim smirks at Clementine.

"Yes, yes it is." She slurs slightly, smiling goofily.

"Oh, girl you got it bad." Ruby laughs at her drunk friend.

"Oh Ruby, please do us a favor and fuck Aasim so he doesn't keep eye-fucking you when you're not looking, it's actually very annoying." Clementine shoots back. Ruby and Aasim quickly blush. Ruby grumbles and pulls Aasim upstairs aggressively.

"Use protection!" She yells at them, holding the bottle up before drinking again and laughing.

"Did you just tell Ruby and Aasim to have sex and then they went upstairs?" Brody asks Clementine wide-eyed.

"Yep." Clementine smiles.

"Oh my god! Guys!" Brody yells.

"Yeah, Brods?" Marlon slurs.

"Clementine just got Ruby and Aasim to have sex, we're losing virgins!" Brody laughs loudly.

"Oh my god Clementine, I could kiss you right now." Sophie sighs, wrapping an arm around Clementine's shoulder.

"Thank you?" Clementine shrugs.

"We've been trying to get those two together for years…many painful years." Gabe grumbles.

"Thank you, thank you!" Minnie picks Clementine up and spins her.

"Woo!" Louis yells, drinking. Clementine blushes and takes a big swig of her tequila bottle.

"To Clementine!" Marlon yells.

"To Clementine!" Everyone yells.

"Woo!" Clementine yells back and goes back to dancing, everyone dances erratically in Mitch's living room. Yelling the lyrics. For the first time in Clementine's life, she feels like she's a part of something. A teenager. Happy. Just crazy and having fun and being a stupid, happy, included teenager. The thought brings her to tears. But, she's smiling.

"Clementine, are you alright?" Sophie asks her.

"Sophie, I'm fucking amazing. I'm on the top of the fucking world!" Clementine's eyes water as she laughs. Everyone looks over.

"I'm so fucking ecstatic. I'm so fucking happy!" Clementine gasps out.

"I'm just really happy." Clementine laughs.

"I need a drink to recover from being a little bitch." Clementine smiles and laughs, stumbling over to the kitchen.

"I need to go to the bathroom to recover from being a drunk bitch." Violet laughs as she stumbles up the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Sarah gasps.

"Violet, get the fuck out!" Mitch yells.

"Ew! Mitch and Sarah are having sex in that room!" Violet grimaces and shuts the door.

"Wait, MITCH AND SARAH ARE HAVING SEX IN THAT ROOM!" Violet screams. The whole party comes to a halt. Everyone cheers and screams, dancing in victory for their friends.

"Woo! To Mitch and Sarah!" Marlon makes a toast.

"To Mitch and Sarah, here's to hoping they used protection!" Louis jokes. Everyone screams and drinks.

"Gabe, dance with me!" Clementine grabs his hand and spins.

"The pictures are going to be so fucking embarrassing tomorrow." He tells her.

"Who fucking cares?" She smirks and dances. He laughs, shaking his head. 

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, come with me!" She pulls his hand into the kitchen.

"Louis, you alright? Ever since you and Clem went outside, you guys have barely talked. And she's drinking  _ a lot _ . I mean everyone is, but I didn't take Clem for a drinker." Marlon moves to stand next to Louis against the wall.

"I almost kissed her," Louis says into his drink, staring at Clementine and Gabe drink every combination of the slushies they can and laughing.

"Woah really?" Marlon stops in his tracks.

"Yep. Now she's avoiding me and drinking. Not a good sign." Louis sighs.

"I'm sure there's a reason besides you," Marlon assures him.

"You think?" Louis asks him.

"Yeah. I'll distract Gabe, go talk to her." Marlon smiles.

"Gabe, get your lame ass over her and do these shots with me!" Marlon yells. Gabe runs over.

"Hey gorgeous." Louis walks over to Clementine.

"Hey, Louis!" Clementine exclaims.

"Oh my gosh, Louis!" Clementine yells suddenly, grabbing his shoulders.

"Yeah?" He smiles amused at her drunk self.

"I FORGOT THE SKITTLES!" Clementine starts rummaging through every bag before she finds the sour skittles.

"Try to catch them in your mouth, then I'll try." Clementine smiles. Louis is surprised at how calm she's being.

"Alright, I'm a master, I must warn you." Louis puts his hands up. Clementine chuckles and shakes her head. She throws it and Louis catches it. Louis nods smugly.

"Oh!" Clementine yells excitedly.

"Woo!" Louis yells with her in victory.

"Alright now you!" Louis smiles.

"Okay, okay." Clementine gets ready. She catches it.

"That's right, motherfucker!" She laughs.

"Fuck yeah!" Louis agrees.

"Again!" Clementine throws one Louis' way. He gets it.

"Mm-hmm, a master." Louis reiterates. He throws one Clem's way and she doesn't catch it.

"I'm much too drunk." Clementine giggles and laughs with Louis. 

"You should probably take a seat." Louis catches her as she stumbles.

"Hey, you're drunk too!" Clementine tells him.

"That is true." Louis nods and slurs slightly. Nobody at this party is sober. Louis moves past the making out Violet and Minnie, the dancing Sophie and Mari, the asleep Gabe, and the laughing Brody and Marlon to get a spot on the couch for Clem and him.

"Oh, Clementine, I've been looking for you." Duck smiles, wrapping an arm around her.

"Duck, please fuck off." Clementine groans. Louis chuckles.

"Clementine, I love you so much." Duck giggles.

"Look, Duck I love you too, but you're too fucking annoying for my drunk mind to process," Clementine tells him. 

Duck just laughs loudly and walks over to where Gabe is, eventually falling asleep. Louis sits down and Clem sits down next to him. To his surprise, Clementine cuddles into his side. Louis instantly blushes and his heart races. She soon succumbs to her drunkenness and falls asleep on his chest. Louis watches everyone still awake with droopy eyes. Eventually, he's asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	9. A Sober Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mitch's party is said and done, Clementine realizes something. How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been super busy recently but I'm still here, don't worry! I think you guys will really like this chapter though or relate at least.

"Oh, what the fuck is that?" Louis glares at the window.

"Oh good, you're up. That's the sun." Violet groans.

"What the fuck was last night?" Louis whispers, looking at a peaceful, sleeping Clementine on him.

"Everyone got crazy drunk, ate candy, and danced until we passed out." Violet reminds him. Suddenly, it's all there.

"Ah." He nods and blushes.

"What the fuck is that?" Clementine groans.

"The sun." Louis and Violet respond at the same time. Clementine opens her eyes and realizes she's on Louis and jumps away from him, which lands her on the floor. Which wakes everyone up.

"I'm not drinking again." Clementine sighs.

"In fact, I hate you all for letting me drink." Clementine declares. Everyone groans and gives little laughs.

"Especially Louis," Clementine whispers.

"What? Why me?" Louis scoffs.

"Just feels right." Clementine rolls over on the ground and picks herself up.

"I have to go make myself semi-decent." Clementine groans and starts walking upstairs.

"You're pretty anyway!" Louis yells after her. She flips him off as she yawns.

"What the fuck is that?" Sophie murmurs. Then it's basically a domino effect kind of deal. 

"Guys, remember tradition!" Louis whisper-shouts as everyone sits in the kitchen.

"What?" Marlon asks.

"We have to go buy cakes and decorate them to celebrate Mitch, Sarah, Ruby, and Aasim losing their virginity." He smiles.

"Yes." Duck points in Louis' direction.

"Let's go, before they wake up." Sophie gathers her things.

"Alright." Clementine gets up.

"Okay, two white premade cakes, and we have the black and red icing." Louis beams.

"Now, to embarrass the shit out of our friends." Violet cackles. They decorate both cakes with the word 'virgin' in big letters with the red making a circle around it with a line in the middle.

"The candles?" Louis opens his hand like it's surgery.

"Here, clown," Clementine smirks. Louis puts them on and lights them, he nods.

"Gabe! Record please." Louis orders. Gabe grabs his phone and nods.

"First, Mitch and Sarah," Violet smirks. They bring the first cake upstairs and slowly open the door.

"So we heard you guys fucked! Happy losing your virginity day!" Everyone cheers.

"Fuck you guys!" Mitch groans.

"Oh my god!" Sarah quickly covers up.

"C'mon, you know this is tradition." Duck pipes up.

"We're truly proud." Mariana wipes away a fake tear.

"We'll just leave this here…" Minnie giggles.

"Have fun!" Sophie blows a kiss as they all close the door, laughing.

"Priceless." Brody snickers.

"Alright, Duck go get the second cake." Louis laughs. Duck comes back up with the cake.

"Here we go…" Brody smiles.

"Ruby and Aasim, virgins no more!" Marlon yells.

"Why the fuck are you guys like this?" Aasim hides Ruby.

"Tradition!" Sophie screams.

"Congratulations and a wild thank you to Clem here." Louis wraps an arm around her shoulder and cheeses.

"Woo!" Everyone screams. They close the door after leaving the cake.

"Thank you, thank you." Louis bows. Everyone laughs.

"Alright, I should get Clem home." Louis chuckles as Clementine's eyes droop slightly.

"First, I need all of the skittles." Clementine runs downstairs to retrieve all of them.

"Alright, let's go." Clementine smiles slightly.

"Bye guys!" Louis waves as they walk out.

"That was crazy." Louis sighs.

"Yeah." Clementine sighs as well as they get in the car.

"Was that your first high school party?" Louis asks her.

"Yeah…" Clementine admits.

"It's cool, nobody's gonna judge you," Louis tells her.

"I know." Clementine scowls.

"You still somehow look amazing. I mean no surpis-" Louis gets himself hit in the head.

"Louis…" Clementine shakes her head.

"Fine, fine." Louis chuckles.

"Hey, is it okay if I ask why you got sad at the party and teared up?" Louis whispers.

"I don't know, it was just nice. To be happy. To recognize that." Clementine crosses her arms and bites the inside of her cheek.

"So we're totally your friends." Louis boasts.

"Mm, I don't know about that," Clementine grumbles.

"What? Come on!" Louis scoffs.

"Fine, you guys are alright." Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Yes! I knew it! You're in love with me." Louis smirks.

"Except for the part where I'm not." Clementine gives a slight smile. Louis parks and decides to walk her to her door.

"Damn, I don't know why you keep rejecting me." Louis jokes as they reach her door.

"Maybe because I don't need a boyfriend." Clementine crosses her arms again.

"You never said you don't  _ want _ a boyfriend. Or you know, me." Louis smirks and gets closer to her.

"Maybe I'm saying that _right now_." Clementine moves closer to him.

"Then why are you still wearing my coat?" Louis raises an eyebrow and gets closer.

"Maybe because you suffer without it, you can't do your infamous coat pull," Clementine responds sarcastically, still moving in.

"And the real reason?" Louis asks her as they're starting to get really close.

"Optimal skittle storing." Clementine sighs with stuttering breaths as Louis and her body get really close. Their faces too. He chuckles and smiles at her adoringly.

"So you're using me for snacks?" He questions her.

"Yep." She giggles.

"Oh, there it is again!" Louis smiles.

"Shut up!" Clementine laughs. She's going to be the death of him. They fall into a silence again.

"Oka-" Clementine starts.

"So-" Louis tries.

"Hello there." Carley suddenly stands in the doorway. The two teenagers jump away from each other and blush.

"You must be Louis." Carley winks at Clementine with a devious smile. Clementine wants to crawl into a hole from which she'll never emerge.

"Oh my god…" Clementine grimaces.

"I prefer Clementine's future husband, but Louis works." Louis puts on a charming smile and reaches out his hand to shake Carley's. 

"Louis! Don't you have places to be?" Clementine facepalms.

"I mean, not really…" Louis shrugs.

"Oh my god…" Clementine repeats.

"You're funny, hm? I'm Carley." Carley chuckles and smiles.

"Lee, come down here!" Carley yells into the house. Clementine's eyes widen.

"Hey, what do you need, oh you must be Louis." Lee smiles, a little fake but give the man a break he's trying. 

"That I am." Louis shakes Lee's hand as well. Clementine breathes a sigh of relief.

"Why is everybody in the doorwa- Louis!" AJ smiles excitedly. 

"Hey, little man. Have you been working on your Disco Broccoli moves?" Louis drops down to fist-bump AJ.

"Yep, just as you told me." AJ salutes.

"You gotta show me sometime." He smiles at AJ. 

"Aw, you can't stay?" AJ pouts.

"Bud, I wish I could. But, I gotta head home." Louis smiles and stands up.

"Thanks for bringing Clementine back home," Lee tells Louis.

"It's no problem, no problem at all." Louis flirts as he winks at Clementine.

"Louis, I will elbow you,  _ again _ .  _ Go home _ ." Clementine snarls at him. Carley looks on, amused.

"Fine, fine. See you next week, beautiful. It was a pleasure meeting you two." Louis gives another charming smile and wave as he walks down the path to his car.

"Louis!" Clementine yells at him, annoyed. He winks at her again.

"The pleasure was all ours," Carley smirks and waves as he drives off.

"Hey, isn't that Louis' coat?" AJ inquires. Clementine blushes and her eyes widen.

"Uh, um- I'm going to my room, leftover homework." Clementine is quick to try and make a break for it.

"Oh?" Carley smirks as Clementine rushes past them. They all walk inside. Lee crosses his arms over his chest.

"Please tell me you at least used protection!" Lee yells as Clementine runs up the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Clementine stares at Lee incredulously.

"We didn't…oh my god!" Clementine blushes and runs up the stairs. Carley is laughing her  _ ass off _ .

"Why would they need protection?" AJ tugs on Lee's jeans.

"Uh. I thought they went biking and needed knee pads." Lee quickly lies.

"Oh, okay." AJ goes back to watching Disco Broccoli.

Clementine sits on her bed as she looks at the pictures they took last night. She suddenly gets tagged in a post from Violet. It's a bunch of pictures of everyone hanging out and then suddenly, at the end, there are pictures of Clementine and Louis in the haunted house parking lot. Clementine blushes. In these pictures, she looks so happy. She looks so…free. Clementine reads the comments. All of them are wondering if Louis and Clementine are together yet. Or talking about how cute they are. 

Clementine lets her mind wander. Louis is so flirty. All the time. Clementine doesn't know if she likes it. It makes her stomach do fucking somersaults. He makes her head dizzy. He makes her heart race. Her face left warm. But at the same time, he gives her chills. The good kind, she thinks. He makes her want to be fun. He makes her want to shout on rooftops and laugh. 

But, that's not Clementine. Clementine can't be thinking like this. About how Louis always smells good. About how Louis has one of the most charming smiles. About how Clementine wants to count every one of his freckles, rearrange them, then put them in the same place. Like that one song. Louis is funny. Clementine doesn't know what funny is. What it feels like to have a friend. How to talk to people. Louis makes that easy. He makes Clementine smile. 

Let it be known, Clementine Marsh, doesn't smile. She sulks. She wallows. But whenever she's with him, she  _ smiles _ . Louis makes Clementine feel crazy and insane. Like when he walks into a room, the first thing he can see is her. Which she knows isn't true. But, that's how he makes her feel. Important. She's never felt important before. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Louis kissed her. Louis makes Clementine…happy.

"Oh. My. Fuck." Clementine suddenly sits up in her bed. Clementine changes into a very comfortable get up and takes off her makeup. But still puts on Louis' coat.

"Oh. My. Fuck." Clementine whines into her pillow.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Clementine starts pacing around her room, her heart beating out of her chest. Suddenly her phone buzzes.

**Loubitch:** I never thought I'd meet the legal guardians so early, but hey, I think that went pretty well. ;)

Oh. My. Fuck. Not now, not now, not now! Fuck you, Louis Smith. Goddamnit! 

**Clem:** You had to flirt with me while doing so?

**Loubitch:** What can I say? I love to see a little blush come across your face.

**Clem:** I  _ do not _ blush.

**Loubitch** : You totally do, well beautiful, I'm going to have to go to sleep because frankly, I drank too much.

**Clem:** Idiot. I drank more than you.

**Loubitch:** I was going for dumbass but that works. I'm an extreme lightweight.

**Clem:** Go to sleep. You're losing brain cells by the minute.

**Loubitch:** Your wish is my command, good afternoon, I think?

**Clem:** Good afternoon, I think.

"Oh. My. Fuck. Holy fuck. Holy. Fuck." Clementine grumbles. Clementine runs downstairs.

"Carley?" Clementine repeatedly taps her shoulder.

"What's up, Clementine?" Carley smiles at her adoringly.

"Ineedtotalktoyou." Clementine rushes out. 

"Oh! Okay?" Carley follows Clementine to her room with a raised eyebrow. Lee gives Carley a questioning look. Carley shrugs.

"Look, Carley, I know you're not my mom, I'm not your daughter. But, you're all I got in that regard. So I need you to give me mom advice." Clementine stares at Carley. 

"Okay?" Carley nods, confused.

"Carley…" Clementine whines into her pillow.

"Yes?" Carley sits on her bed.

"I think I  _ like _ Louis," Clementine whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Carley chuckles and beams.

"What do you mean? I  _ like _ Louis. This is disgusting, this is a travesty, a tragedy really. What am I supposed to do with that? How am I supposed to face him? Oh my god, how am I supposed to be a cold, frigid bitch like I usually am?" Clementine whisper-shouts.

"Language." Carley chastises lightly.

"Sorry. But, what am I supposed to do? Oh my god. I'm disgusted with  _ myself.  _ What is  _ wrong  _ with me?" Clementine wonders aloud. 

"There is  _ nothing _ wrong with you...You could just tell him?" Carley chuckles.

"What? No! That's like admitting defeat. I don't even know if he likes me. If he doesn't and I  _ told _ him…It'd be embarrassing. I'd have to crawl into a hole and die. I mean, he has almost kissed me three times, but that's only because I said I haven't been kissed and he's just joking." Clementine rants.

"I'm sorry, what!? Three times!? And you refuse to believe that's because he might just want to kiss you!?" Carley is astonished.

"Yeah, because he doesn't. Carley, look at me. I'm me. Just Clementine. Louis is… _ Louis _ ." Clementine shrugs as her voice cracks slightly and her eyes glaze over.

"Oh, Clementine." Carley wipes a tear off of Clementine's face.

"Baby, you are  **_gorgeous_ ** . You are  **_beautiful_ ** . You are one of the best things that ever happened to me. One of the only lights in my life. Your wit is beyond hilarious. Your laugh is contagious. You are intelligent beyond belief. You are kind, sweet, and giving. You are amazing with AJ. Your smile lights up cities. You've exceeded my expectations every day I've known you, Clementine. Clementine, I love you. So much. If Louis doesn't see these things that I absolutely adore and love about you, then he's not worth it. 

You are worth more than a boy who can't see how amazing you are. Do you know how fucking proud your parents would be if they could see you now? I've been trying to make them proud since you were 9. But, you, you've already done that. You make them so fucking proud, sweetpea." Carley hugs Clementine as Clementine cries into her chest. This reminds Carley of when Clementine would wake up crying and run into Carley's arms as a little girl. 

"T-Thanks Carley." Clementine stutters as she slowly stops crying. Clementine fidgets with her necklace, staring at her hat on her door.

"You're welcome, sweetpea." Carley rubs her back comfortingly. They lay like that for a few minutes.

"I've never  _ liked _ anybody before." Clementine whispers and cuts through the silence.

"Then Louis must be pretty special." Carley smiles at Clementine and lets her go. Clementine blushes.

"He is…" Clementine admits. 

"Ugh, I'm such a fucking teenager. And a little bitch." Clementine grumbles and laughs as she wipes away the last of her tears.

"I know, language." Clementine chuckles.

"No, I think I'll let it slide. You're allowed." Carley wraps an arm around Clementine's shoulder and shakes her lightly.

"Really?" Clementine snickers.

"Uh-huh." Carley boops Clementine's nose and laughs.

"Hey, Lee burned dinner! He's doing very badly!" AJ yells up the stairs.

"I should go save him before he burns the house down." Carley kisses Clementine's forehead and walks out. One point for the adoptive mother, that's right. I killed that shit, Carley thinks to herself proudly.

"Oh my god, Lee! We're ordering pizza!" Carley announces from downstairs. Clementine laughs in her room and decides to finally get some sleep, she'll eat later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	10. Stuttering Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine has a hard time controlling her nerves around Louis, raising some suspicion around the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys?

Clementine stands in front of her drawers and puts on a white sweater and some light high-waisted jeans. Then, she pushes a denim jacket that looks like her jeans in her bag. Because, until she gives it back, she wants to wear Louis' coat. Honestly, over the weekend, Louis didn't text too often because he said he was dealing with some family stuff. So this'll be the first time they're really talking since Clementine realized…the crush thing.

"I'm out guys," Clementine tells her family.

"Alright, sweetpea." Lee yells.

"Bye, Clem." AJ hugs her.

"Bye, goofball." She hugs him back. He runs off.

"Have a good day, and remember, he's just a boy," Carley whispers to Clementine. Clementine nods.

"Your teacher didn't leave anything, so the period's yours." Yes, a substitute, Clementine thinks. Everyone in class starts chatting instantly.

"Hello there, gorgeous, still got my coat on I see?" Clementine knows he's behind her because she can smell his cologne. Louis blushes at the sudden thought of Clementine sleeping in his coat.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, you know, for skittles." Clementine gets nervous, takes out her extra bag of skittles, puts it on the desk. She takes off the coat and hands it to him.

"Here." She gives it to him before turning back around.

"Thanks." Louis is confused. He goes back to his seat, staring at her, puzzled. Was that a stutter?

"Clementine just  _ stuttered _ ." Louis whispers.

"What? Clementine doesn't stutter." Gabe chuckles.

"Lies." Gabe shakes his head.

"No seriously, she did," Louis tells him.

"Weird…" Gabe tilts his head.

"I know…" Louis tries to figure it out.

"Why are you guys gawking at Clementine? I'm used to Louis, Gabe, why are you staring?" Violet sits down.

"Clementine _stuttered_ ," Louis whispers again.

"Ha-ha. Try again, boys. Clem's a bad bitch, she doesn't stutter." Violet laughs, not convinced.

"Louis try talking to her again," Gabe tells him. Louis nods.

"Hey Clementine, what'd you do this weekend, miss me?" Louis flirts, not wanting to be suspicious. 

"Uh, n-n-n-no. Because that would mean I'd have to think about you. W-W-W-Which I don't." Clementine responds with a half-assed insult.

"Okay, just checking on you." Louis winks.

"Uh, what the fuck?" Violet's eyes are wide.

"Exactly!" Louis whisper-shouts.

"Hey, Clementine did you like the Halloween party?" Gabe asks her.

"It was fun." Clementine nods before looking forward. No stutters.

"Orange, throw me a skittle!" Violet yells to Clementine. Clementine throws one, no issues this time. Violet catches it with ease and throws up a thumbs up.

"It seems you are the problem." Violet chews.

"Yep." Gabe agrees.

"What? But, why?" Louis wonders. Gabe and Violet give each other knowing looks. Clementine glances over at Louis, realizes he's looking at her, her eyes widen and she quickly looks straight forward, takes out her denim jacket, puts it on, and hides in it. She's totally blushing.

"What was that?" Louis asks himself as he puts on his coat. His eyes widen as he blushes. It's like he's drowning in her perfume. She always smells like…clementines. She must've fallen asleep in it.

"You good, Louis?" Violet asks him.

"Yeah." He answers, beaming. He decides to drop it for now.

"Hey, Clem." Louis walks beside Clementine suddenly on her way to lunch with an almost eerie confidence.

"Ah! Louis, you can't come from nowhere like that!" Clementine flinches and blushes.

"Sorry! Are you alright? You look a little flushed? I thought you weren't scared of anything?" Louis smirks.

"I-I'm fine! I'm not scared, but nobody likes being stalked." Clementine grumbles and rolls her eyes. There it is again.

"Hmm, sorry again. Well, Clem?" Louis turns to Clementine.

"Yeah?" She crosses her arms.

"What's with the stutter, you  _ don't  _ stutter." Louis raises an eyebrow.

"N-No reason. What if I've had a stutter this whole time?" Clementine seems defensive.

"Look, darling, I think  _ I _ would know if you had a stutter." Louis chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulder. 

"D-D-Don't call me that!" Clementine pushes his arm off of her shoulder and huffs. 

"What,  _ darling _ ?" Louis teases.

"Louis…" Clementine won't make eye contact with Louis, her face is pretty much on fire. 

"Darling, I really don't see why this bothers you so much. But, I guess I'll call you beautiful and gorgeous and all the other adjectives that describe you." Louis smiles.

"Just…stop flirting with me." Clementine sighs uncomfortably. Louis raises his hands in surrender.

"Hello, my friends and Violet." Louis sits at the table.

"Oh fuck you." Violet flips him off.

"Hey," Clementine mutters and takes a seat.

"Hey Clem, your face is  _ super _ red, you feeling alright?" Ruby asks.

"I'm fine!" Clementine crosses her arms.

"So I heard Louis met the legal guardians." Duck mentions.

"He  _ flirted _ with me.  _ In. Front. Of. Them. _ " Clementine sighs.

"You dumbass, I can not imagine that played over well." Marlon chuckles.

"It went surprisingly well." Louis remarks.

"You called yourself my future husband." Clementine deadpans. Everyone laughs.

"Just saying what's true, beautiful." He winks at her. Clementine visibly reddens and looks down.

"S-S-Stop fucking flirting with me." Clementine stammers.

"What the fuck is that?" Duck bluntly asks.

"What are you talking about?" Clementine slightly curls in on herself.

"I've known you forever. Never with a stutter." Duck looks at Clementine pointedly.

"Whatever. What does it matter?" Clementine gets defensive.

"Hmm, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." Duck promises.

"Uh-huh, I'm  _ so _ threatened." Clementine rolls her eyes.

"So recent virginity losers, how was it?" Marlon smirks.

"None of your business." The four respond.

"What? Come on! We've been wanting Ruby and Aasim to get together forever and Mitch needed sex so he isn't such a bore." Louis sighs.

"It's true." Violet eats her chicken nuggets.

"Rude!" Mitch scoffs.

"Babe." Sarah agrees with Louis.

"Ooh!" The group yells.

"Wha-" Mitch is astonished.

"Now we're together now, that's what's important." Aasim answers.

"Yeah." Ruby agrees.

"Well at least thank Clem, for ending our suffering." Brody jokes. Ruby flips her off.

"Thanks, Clementine and alcohol." Ruby states. The group laughs. Clementine shrugs.

"Sophie almost kissed Clementine as a result." Minnie mentions.

"It's true." Sophie nods.

"Oh god, I remember when Clem and I tried almost every slushie flavor. No matter what we tried, it all tasted like blue raspberry and vodka." Gabe chuckles. This gets a slight smile out of Clementine.

"It was so funny to watch Vi, Minnie, Brody, Marlon, Sophie, Gabe, Duck, and Mariana try to dance drunk until they fell asleep." Louis chuckles.

"'Cause you and Clementine throwing skittles at each other isn't drunk behavior?" Vi smirks.

"Skittles are always a good time, sober or not." Louis smiles. Violet rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Clem can I walk you home again?" Louis lightly grabs her arm.

"Ah! L-Louis!" Clementine blushes.

"Sorry!" Louis chuckles. Clementine rolls her eyes.

"S-stop sneaking up on me!" Clementine groans, walking away hurriedly.

"I'm sorry!" Louis follows closely behind.

"Hey, are you alright?" Louis asks timidly.

"I'm fine!" Clementine shakes her head, pulling on her bookbag straps nervously.

"You sure, you seem a little  _ jumpy _ ." Louis tilts his head at her.

"Louis, why are you asking so many questions?" Clementine sighs.

"Just worried about ya'." Louis winks. Clementine instantly looks away.

"Well, stop, it's getting on nerves." Clementine scoffs. Louis just smiles.

"Hey, what's up with the stutter today?" Louis asks.

"W-What stutter?" Clementine grumbles.

"That one, darling," Louis smirks.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" Clementine raises an eyebrow.

"I thought I asked you about that stutter you've suddenly developed?" Louis rebuttals. Clementine grumbles to herself angrily.

"I don't have a stutter." Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, just like you don't have a giggle?" Louis bumps her shoulder.

"I don’t have either of those things, I'm afraid." Clementine gives a small smile.

"There it is!" Louis beams. Clementine blushes.

"Clem! And Louis!" AJ runs over.

"Hey, kiddo." Clementine smiles as AJ hugs her legs.

"What's up, little dude!" Louis crouches.

"Louis! What are you doing here!?" AJ asks excitedly.

"Just talking to your sister about how happy I am to see you!" Louis responds as he stands, the trio continues walking.

"Really?" AJ beams.

"Of course!" Louis answers exaggeratingly.

"Clementine! I drew again today! I drew my parents, you know from the picture you showed me." AJ struggles to grab it out of his bag with everyone still walking. Clementine stops in her tracks. Louis looks over at Clementine curiously.

"I got it! Look see!" AJ shows Clementine. Clementine gently takes it and looks it over solemnly. Louis tilts his head.

"What's wrong? What'd I do?" AJ asks nervously.

"Aw, AJ, no. It's really, really nice buddy." Clementine sighs.

"Really?" AJ smiles.

"Yeah, it's honestly some of your best work. Looks just like them." Clementine chuckles.

"I'd say it's front-of-the-fridge worthy." Louis smiles at Clementine. She smiles back fondly.

"Yeah, I'd say so too. We'll have to do just that when we get home." Clementine ruffles his hair and gives him back his drawing. Louis spends the rest of the walk talking to AJ about Disco Broccoli again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Clem?" Louis asks. Clementine nods and leads AJ into the house. Clementine goes to her room.

**Purple:** I don't do this often but we're worried about you or whatever. So what the fuck is up?

**Orange:** I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

**Purple:** Almost everyone who has ever said "I'm fine" was lying.

**Orange:** Almost everyone.

**Purple:** You got there, but come on Clem, you sure you've got nothing to say?

**Orange:** Yeah, I’m alright.

The truth though, is that Clementine is not alright. Clementine is scared. Clementine doesn't know what to do with a crush. Especially if said crush spends all their time flirting with you and won't leave you alone. Clementine's phone buzzes.

**Loubitch:** I'm not sure if I told you how beautiful you are today. So there.

Like that. What is Clementine supposed to do with that? She can't call him attractive because that'd be weird and out of her nature. So what is she to do with a comment like that? Clementine decides to ignore it. Ugh, all this is so frustrating. 

Clementine sighs and groans into her pillow, is this what regular people go through. Is Clementine supposed to try to get with him? Is she supposed to ask him out? Is she supposed to ignore it? Is she supposed to tell him? Is she supposed to just admire from afar? Also, what the hell is she supposed to do about that stutter? It's just messing up her bad bitch exterior. Suddenly, Clementine's phone buzzes aggressively. Duck's calling.

"What?" Clementine grumbles with her head still in her pillow.

"Well, hello there pillow, do you know where my friend has gone?" Duck retorts mockingly.

"What do you want?" Clementine turns to face her phone with a glare. 

“I need more clues if I want to get to the bottom of this stutter.” Duck shrugs.

“Don’t have one.” Clementine rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, okay.” Duck replies sarcastically. 

“Who’s to say I haven’t always had a stutter?” Clementine tries.

“Nice try, Pinocchio.” Duck chuckles.

“Seriously, I haven’t seen you this nervous since-” Duck’s face grows serious.

“Duck.” Clementine stops him. 

“Listen, I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you.” Duck pouts.

“Well stop it,” Clementine grumbles.

“No can do.” Duck smiles.

“Come on, what’s got you so freaked? Talk to momma.” Duck laughs.

“You disgust me in every sense of the word.” Clementine glares viciously into the camera.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d jump out of my phone and bite me.” Duck smirks.

“Well, you’re lucky this time.” Clementine gives a small laugh. 

“Should I be thanking you?” Duck snickers. 

“I’m not hearing it,” Clementine replies like it’s obvious.

“Hey! You’re distracting me! What’s got you so worked up?” Duck exclaims.

“Nothing!” Clementine answers. 

“Your nose continues to get a little long there, Pinocchio.” Duck deadpans. 

“And you continue to get uglier,  _ Kenneth _ .” Clementine shoots back.

“Missy, now that was just plain rude.” Duck does his best “Ruby” voice.

“Sir, I’m afraid this town ain’t big enough for the two of us.” Clementine tilts an imaginary hat. 

“Miss, I’d say this calls for a standoff.” Duck smiles.

“I’d say you have homework to do.” Clementine smiles back.

“I’d say…that’s correct. You’ve outsmarted me this time, Clementine Marsh.” Duck sighs.

“Goodbye, Duck.” Clementine rolls her eyes and hangs up.

Clementine laughs to herself at Duck’s stupid antics. She decides to do her homework, granted with a little bit of help from Ruby. She decides to get some rest, maybe that’ll tell her what to do about her dilemma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	11. Detective Duck and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Duck is on the case! Clementine really does seem distracted these days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry! It's been a whole ass week. I haven't been able to sit down and really write due to school coming to close so soon. Final projects and whatnot. I really missed writing this story.

“Clem?” A few days later Violet can’t get Clementine’s attention. Violet looks up from her phone. Clementine is holding her face in one hand, staring into the distance with an adoring smile on her face.

" _ Clem _ ?" Violet tries again. She doesn't even flinch. Violet’s not sure she’s even blinked yet.

"Clem!" Violet snaps her fingers in Clementine’s face. Nothing. Clementine seems to be zoning out, she's staring at something.

"Clementine!" Violet shouts a little louder. This gets everyone's attention.

"Hm, huh! Uh, y-y-yes, yeah, what's up?" Clementine quickly blushes, pushing her hair behind her ear nervously. 

"You good there?" Violet tilts her head.

"Y-Yep, y-y-ye-yeah, yes, I am  _ fine _ ," Clementine says unconvincingly. 

"Sure, alright. I just wanted to know what you thought of this hoodie." Violet raises an eyebrow in confusion, holding her phone up.

"That's awesome, you'd look awesome in it," Clementine responds quickly, inspecting the image on the screen.

"Thanks…" Violet nods, taking her phone back.

The truth is, Clementine almost just got caught staring at Louis. He was just laughing with Marlon and had this look of pure joy on his face and it had Clementine entranced. Geez, she's never been more embarrassed.

"Hey, you sure you're alright? You look a little flushed." Louis worriedly put his hand on her forehead and cheeks. It only makes Clementine heat up more. 

"I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-, ugh! I'm fine." Clementine says, frustrated. She instantly pushes his hands away from her, dropping her head on the table.

" _ Very _ convincing, you should look into acting." Duck chuckles. 

"Clem, what's got you so frustrated?" Louis puts a hand on her shoulder, okay now he's really worried.

Clementine wants to scream. She doesn't know how all this crush shit works. It's not she can just look up and yell "you!" at him. She mumbles a response.

"I didn't hear that, darling." Louis chuckles, lightly rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Clementine groans. Suddenly, a light bulb turns on above Duck's head. 

"Clementine." Duck whisper-shouts next to her.

"What?" Her face is on fire. He suddenly pulls her up from the table. 

"I've never seen you with a stutter but maybe that's because I've never seen you with a  _ crush _ ." Duck deducts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Clementine whispers angrily.

"You  _ like-like _ Louis." Duck cackles lowly.

"N-N-N-N-No! The fuck I do not!" Clementine blushes aggressively. 

"Aw, you totally do like Louis!" Duck exclaims quietly.

"No, I don't," Clementine grumbles.

"Tell that to the tomato that's taken over your face." Duck smirks and walks back to the table, leaving Clementine dumbfounded. Clementine sits back down and puts her head back on the table, groaning. 

"Why is Duck cackling loudly and you're back to this?" Louis lays his head down on the table, facing Clementine. She turns her head towards him too. One look at him and she flushes, putting her head back down.

"I hate Duck," Clementine mumbles into the table.

"We know." Louis laughs.

"I don't even care, this is the  _ best _ thing!" Duck exclaims.

"What is?" Mitch asks, annoyed.

"N-N-Nothing!" Clementine picks her head up, shushing Duck. Duck just laughs harder.

“Ugh, I  _ hate  _ you,” Clementine grumbles.

“We know.” The table repeats. 

“Aw, it’s cute. I’m happy for you, I think it’s insane I didn’t notice sooner.” Duck follows Clementine in the hallway, pestering her.

“Oh man, Clementine another thing!-” Duck starts.

“Go. Away.” Clementine seethes.

“Oh come on, you got a little crush, it’s not that big a deal. Everyone has crushes.” Duck smiles.

“ _ I _ don’t have crushes, Duck. I don’t have crushes. Especially on people like Louis.” Clementine blushes.

“Louis is not a bad guy. I think you guys would look cute together. At least you don't like Gabe or some shit. He's kinda a little bitch, he could never handle you. Come to think of it, Louis would kinda balance you out.” Duck shrugs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clementine’s hand tightens on her bookbag strap nervously.

“I mean, you’re tough and a bad bitch. He’s well, Louis. He just wants everyone laughing and smiling. With what you’ve been through, I’d say you need a smile and laugh here and there. And Louis needs to get a little more serious about things.” Duck mentions.

“Ugh, Duck. What am I gonna do?” Clementine groans, laying her head on his shoulder as they walk. 

“You really like him, don’t you? Aw, Clemmy, it’s gonna be alright.” Duck chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

“Boys are stupid.” Clementine declares.

“Boys are stupid.” Duck agrees.

“Clementine, psst. Clem, psst!” Louis whispers.

“W-What Louis?” Clementine whispers back. Louis beams and hands her a tiny piece of paper. She looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. He makes an unfolding gesture with his hands. She rolls her eyes and opens it.

“You’re pretty - Louis.” Clementine reads aloud, scowling at him. 

“Just had to let you know real quick.” Louis gives a cheesy smile.

“W-Whatever,” Clementine replies.

“Oh, also-” Louis starts.

“Mr. Smith, is Ms. Marsh so interesting that you have to disrupt my class?” Ms. Farro stops teaching. Clementine blushes.

“Actually-” Louis starts.

“We’re sorry, Ms. Farro.” Clementine finishes. Ms. Farro gives a small chuckle and light-hearted smile, returning to teaching. The rest of the girls snicker.

“Clem!” Violet warns Clementine of the incoming ball, Clementine hits it with ease. The group is currently playing volleyball.

“Damn, girl! I didn’t know you were good at sports!” Marlon yells.

"Lucky hit!" Sophie rebuttals, hitting the ball over.

"Clem's always been good at everything! Why are you surprised?" Duck rolls his eyes.

"True." Everyone agrees. The ball flies past Louis who isn’t paying attention to a word anyone is saying.

“Louis!” Aasim picks up the ball and throws it at Louis’ head.

“Wha- ow! The fuck?” Louis rubs his neck in pain.

“Um, hello? Current volleyball game? Trying to win?” Ruby puts a hand on her hip.

“He was too busy staring at Clem.” Mitch rolls his eyes as he sits on the sidelines with Sarah and Mariana.

“Was not!” Louis sputters.

“Was too!” Brody calls out.

“Rude!” Louis points at her.

“He looked entranced or some shit.” Minnie chuckles.

“Aw, couldn’t handle watching Clem play a little volleyball?” Gabe snickers.

“I was  _ not  _ staring.” Louis laughs nervously.

“Totally was.” Violet scoffs.

“Was not!” Louis exclaims.

"Was too," Violet repeats.

“You guys fight like children.” Clementine sighs and pinches her nose.

“Was too,” Sophie whispers.

“Was not!” Louis yells again.

“Goddamnit.” Clementine shakes her head.

“I’m walking you home again.” Louis appears next to Clementine.

“I don’t get a choice?” Clementine raises an eyebrow.

“Not today.” Louis answers.

“And why not?” Clementine asks.

“Went to the nurse today, I felt a little sick,” Louis replies.

“And what happened?” Clementine crosses her arms.

“Well, together we realized I was suffering from withdrawal,” Louis explains.

"Mmhmm, sounds about right. I always knew you were a drug addict.” Clementine chuckles.

“Ha-ha, I wasn’t suffering from withdrawal from drugs though.” Louis mentions.

“Oh no?” Clementine asks.

“Nope, it turns out, I was having withdrawal from hanging out with my favorite girl.” Louis wraps an arm around her. Clementine instantly flushes, pushing his arm away. Louis laughs.

“Y-You walked me home a few days a-ago.” Clementine rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, but that was a few days ago.” Louis waves her off.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Clementine comments.

“At least I own it.” Louis pulls on his jacket. 

“Unfortunately.” Clementine sighs.

“You sure you aren’t just here to see AJ, I think he’s getting attached.” Clementine brings up.

“Well, that’s because we’re super best friends besties forever.” Louis scoffs.

“Is that so?” Clementine raises an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah,” Louis says like it’s obvious.

“That sounds stupid.” Clementine shrugs.

“Rude.” Louis points at Clementine.

“Correct.” Clementine points at herself.

“Clem and Louis!” AJ runs over.

“Hey, kiddo!” Clementine smiles, waving.

“What’s up bestie!” Louis pointedly looks at Clementine.

“Hey, Louis!” AJ does a handshake with Louis.

“When’d you guys get the time to think of that?” Clementine asks with wide eyes.

“We’re just good like that. Sneaky like ninjas.” Louis smirks.

“Ninjas!” AJ exclaims.

“Dorks.” Clementine face-palms. The three talk the rest of the way. Louis eventually leaving Clementine and AJ to go inside their house. Clementine quickly goes to start her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	12. An Eventful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine's family has, well...tries to eat breakfast together and Violet and Louis have somewhat of heart to heart about his crush on Clementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry! It has been way too long! I was hit with an insane wave of writer's block. But, I have good news, I think we're good and ready to continue this story. Especially with school now being officially over. Also, I celebrated my birthday on July 4th, which was super fun, but guess what? My friend bought me the Definitive Edition! So, I've been replaying all the games. That played a huge role in me getting back into writing so I'm super happy. But, for right now, hi! I'm back! Most importantly, do you guys still want this story? Please be sure to let me know. Okay wait, last thing, I've gotten in My Hero Academia recently. It's taken over my life. Someone, please help me. No, but seriously, it's amazing. I wish fictional characters were real.

“Clementine, get up!” AJ hovers over her, jumping on her bed.

“Five more minutes…” Clementine groans, turning on her side.

“Lee made pancakes,” AJ says in a sing-song voice. Clementine immediately sits up.

“What’d you say?” Clementine asks.

“Lee. Made. Pan. Cakes.” AJ enunciates. Clementine instantly pushes him out of her room, throws on a hoodie and sweatpants before running downstairs.

“I was told there were pancakes.” Clementine pants.

“Over there.” Carley chuckles, pointing at the counter. Clementine races over to it.

“Hey! You guys ate most of them!” Clementine grumbles, looking at Lee and AJ snickering.

“I tried to wake you up.” AJ shrugs.

“He did warn you.” Lee agrees, chuckling.

“Ugh.” Clementine rolls her eyes, grabbing her pancakes. 

“You want some syrup?” AJ offers. Clementine narrows her eyes before taking it. Don’t mess with Clems’s pancakes. She stares down the boys as she stabs her pancakes. 

“Carley, the girl is going to kill us.” Lee’s eyes widen.

“No, she’s not, it’s not like you guys ate most of the pancakes or anything.” Carley scoffs, making eye contact with Lee.

“That’s exactly what you did, didn’t you?” Carley sighs, pinching her nose.

“You two know better than to mess with Clem’s pancakes.” Carley rolls her eyes.

“We couldn’t help ourselves, there were just so many. And Lee makes good pancakes!” AJ defends himself.

"Well, not anymore!" Clementine scoffs angrily.

"Clem, are you hanging out with your friends again today?" AJ asks.

"Nope, they're busy kiddo," Clem tells him. Suddenly, Clementine's phone starts buzzing. Before she can check who it is, Carley picks it up.

"Oh, look what we have here,  _ Louis _ is calling?" Carley smirks.

"Carley!" Clementine reaches for her phone, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Hmm, that boy seems to talk to you a lot." Lee grumbles.

"I-I-It's not like that!" Clementine squeaks out as her phone continues to buzz as she stares at the caller ID. She speeds out of the kitchen as Carley laughs at her nervousness. She sits down on the couch and answers the call, his face coming up on the screen, walking down a sidewalk.

"Why, hello there gorgeous!" Louis greets her with a wave. Clementine can't stop the blush that rushes to her cheeks.

"H-H-Hey, Louis," Clementine responds.

"Come on, look at her, that should be illegal." Louis jokingly continues to gush as he shows his phone to Violet who he's apparently walking with. 

"Just say you're in love with her and go." Violet rolls her eyes, grumbling. Louis lightly shoves her. 

"Shut up, Vi!" Louis horribly whispers.

"Nevermind the blond gremlin, we're out and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us for a little adventure." Louis smiles brightly.

"You mean you wanted to know?" Violet smirks.

"The both of us!" Louis looks at Violet pointedly. 

"Uh-huh." Violet nods mockingly. Clementine looks on, amused.

"Sure, let me go get ready." Clementine finally gives her answer.

"Great! We'll see you soon, beautiful." Louis winks before ending the call. Clementine lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Gorgeous and beautiful, huh? Quite the charmer you got there." Carley stands around the corner, her arms crossed.

"Carley!? Aren't you the one who taught me that it's impolite to eavesdrop!?" Clementine shrieks.

"Clementine likes Louis!" AJ jumps around.

"N-N-N-No I don't!" Clementine shakes her head.

"I think she does, kiddo." Lee ruffles AJ's hair.

"I don't like him. To be honest, I don't know him all that well. He's annoying and loud and he's constantly flirting with me when I’ve told him to stop. Who is Louis really? If that's even his real name. I don't even know a Louis, Louis who-" Clementine starts rambling nervously.

"Ugh, Vi, subtlety is  _ not _ your strong suit!" Louis grumbles after he ends his call with Clementine.

"Oh, and you calling her gorgeous and beautiful is subtle?" Vi crosses her arms.

“I- shut up!” Louis looks away from her.

“Uh-huh, remind me why you haven’t told her you actually like her yet?” Violet asks. 

“Um, because she would reject me?! She never reacts well when I flirt with her! She’s been avoiding me too!” Louis groans.

“I swear to god, you get dumber every day.” Violet pinches her nose.

“What do you mean?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Clementine flirts back at you! Well, not recently, something’s been up with her.” Violet’s eyebrows furrow thoughtfully.

“Flirts back at me? What do you mean something’s up with her?” Louis gives Violet a questioning look.

“She usually snaps at you in a teasing tone, you know, with no real anger behind it. But more recently, she stutters, which is odd as fuck considering how put-together Clem usually is. But, it seems to only be an issue when you’re around, huh, weird.” Violet shrugs.

“I don't think it's when I'm around." Louis pouts.

"Nah, dude. It's literally  _ only _ an issue when you address her directly. You should ask her about that." Violet tells him.

"I mean, I guess. But, that's even more reason why I shouldn't tell her how I feel! If she's not comfortable around me now, she'll never want to be with me!" Louis continues.

"You'll never know if you don't try. Watching you terribly flirt with her and make eyes at her whenever she's not looking  _ and  _ when she's looking is a fucking _exhausting_ , close to traumatizing." Violet whines.

"Wouldn't that stuff just be amplified if we got together?" Louis asks.

"Oh god, please never say anything to her!" Violet shakes her head with wide eyes. Louis laughs.

"You think she likes me back?" Louis gets serious again.

"50/50 chance. With girls like her, you never really know. You kinda just gotta go for it." Violet shrugs.

"Girls like her?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Girls that have been broken before, girls that don't trust easy, girls that put up a tough front, girls that are scared to show you how they really feel." Violet answers honestly.

"Girls like you?" Louis nudges her. Violet just glares at him. 

"So I either get my heart run over, thrown over a cliff, stepped on, tore to shreds, squeezed like a lemon, stabbed, and kicked  _ or _ I get Clementine to somehow in some odd, unbelievable, crazy universe to say yes to going on a date with me. Sounds easy enough…oh wait no! Sounds pretty fucking painful!" Louis exclaims.

"It won't be  _ that _ bad…" Violet rolls her eyes.

"That's easy for you to say, Ms. I've Been In The Same Relationship Since I Was Eight." Louis scoffs.

"There were a lot of construction paper love letters and trading snacks involved in making that happen! It took a lot of time!" Violet yells back. Louis and Violet just stop walking and stare at each other for a moment. Then suddenly, they just burst into laughter. They continue walking.

"Shut up! Sometimes she wouldn't spell the words right, or she wouldn't bring nuggets for lunch, it was a very difficult time for us!" Violet cackles as she pushes Louis' arm.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it was very, very difficult." Louis nods mockingly.

"I am not so easily swayed." Violet puts a hand on her hip.

"Mm-hmm." Louis agrees, shaking his head with a chuckle. 

"Oh, look. There's Clem's house, loverboy." Violet smirks, their laughter finally dying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	13. Queens and Jesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the Everetts' house only to find chaos, the trio set out on their small walk to a secret hideout of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a minute, again. Eek, sorry! But, hey! I was celebrating my nephew's first birthday and overall spending a lot of time with my family, which I find important. So today, try to take a small moment to talk to or spend time with a family member.

“I’ll get it!” Carley yells, hearing a knock at the door.

“Why hello there,  _ Louis _ . And, who might you be, I don’t believe we’ve met.” Carley greets the two teenagers.

“Hi, Mrs. Everett!” Louis waves excitedly.

“I’m Violet, a friend of Clementine’s.” Violet gives a small wave. The pair hears a bit of commotion coming from inside of the house.

“Oh, Clem’s talked about you before, hey!” Carley gives the girl an unexpected hug.

“She has?” Violet rubs the back of her neck nervously when Carley pulls back.

“Oh, she adores you!” Carley assures her. Violet lets out a sigh of relief.

“Um, is Clementine ready?” Louis asks.

“Uh, she’s a little busy at the moment.” Carley looks behind her shoulder with a chuckle.

“You know what? Come right in, I’ll get this sorted out.” Carley smiles, the pair trails behind her.

“Clem,  _ Louis  _ is here!” Carley says in a sing-song voice. Louis and Violet see Clementine and AJ snap their heads up at that, who she seems to be chasing?

“AJ! Don’t!” Clementine and AJ stand on opposite sides of the couch, staring each other down. AJ gives her a teasing smile.

“AJ, I swear I hide all of your Disco Broccoli stuff  _ and _ the remote!” Clementine threatens him.

“Um, excuse, we watch T.V. too.” Lee looks up from his coffee with his hand up. Clementine waves him off. AJ opens his mouth and Clementine sprints over to him.

“Clementine likes Lo-” That’s all AJ can get out before Clementine has a hand over his mouth, giving the other teenagers a sheepish smile.

“You know kids, always saying the craziest things.” Clementine lets out a nervous chuckle. Violet has a hand over her own mouth, laughing. 

Then time seemingly stops. Louis can finally take a moment to admire Clementine. Clementine accidentally doing the same. Louis watches as her hair bounces. Her small smile and faint blush makes his heart race. Her eyes sparkle, even in the natural lighting of her living room. Her denim jacket falls off of her shoulders slightly as she struggles to hold AJ in place. Clementine looks at Louis’ amused smile, his hands on his hips. She looks at his freckles that she has come to adore, he seems to have this look in his eye that she just can’t place. It seems like a good look. But, she’s so embarrassed that she has to look away, what if AJ had been able to finish his sentence? Violet, Carley, and Lee look between the two of them with a questioning look. Louis is about to ask if she’s okay when-

“Ew! AJ!” Clementine snatches her hand away from AJ’s mouth, wiping her hand on her jeans. AJ cackles and sprints to his room. Louis and Violet dissolve into giggles.

“Alright, you ready for adventure, pretty lady?” Louis steps forward towards Clementine. She instantly blushes. Carley smirks.

“Louis, w-w-we talked about th-th-this.” Clementine shuffles her feet.

“What? I’ve got to compliment beauty when I see it.” Louis chuckles, pulling on his coat.

“Louis,  _ shut up _ .” Clementine gives Louis a pleading glance, watching as Lee raises his eyebrow. Louis just laughs.

“Alright lovers, stop flirting. We got things to do.” Violet rolls her eyes.

“Adventure!” Louis turns around with a child-like smile.

“I’ll be home later tonight.” Clementine hugs Carley and Lee goodbye.

“Alright, honey.” Carley squeezes Clementine tightly. 

“Don’t think this is over, AJ!” Clementine yells to her staircase. You can only hear AJ laugh loudly in response. The three teenagers leave.

“So, why’d you kidnap me from my home?” Clementine closes her door and the three of them start walking.

“I’m glad you asked, we are going to a special little spot near and dear to my heart." Louis smiles.

"What kinda place?" Clementine asks.

"A place full of wonder and dreams!" Louis exclaims.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Clementine pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Is it really about the destination?" Louis counters.

"You’re an idiot, Louis. We're going to this little secret hangout spot Louis and I sneak off to sometimes." Violet rolls her eyes.

"Secret hangout spot?" Clementine narrows her eyes.

“Yeah, you ever just need to get away? Escape? That’s where we’re going.” Violet explains further. 

“Hm. I used to have something like that." Clementine whispers, her shoulders slumping.

"What was it?" Louis asks.

"I, um, used to have this treehouse in my backyard and I used to just sit in there for hours doing whatever. Whatever I could think of with me being an only child at the time. I'd read, or have a dumb tea party with stuffed animals, or I'd color. I loved making these leaf rubbings, you know? My parents were almost concerned, it was funny actually, I would only come down if they used a walkie-talkie to contact me. I would just get so in my head that even if they were yelling at me to come down, I could only hear the walkie-talkie." Clementine rambles, smiling softly to herself. 

She doesn't even realize Louis and Violet have stopped walking. They're just staring at her. Clementine blushes and looks away frantically.

"That sounds stupid, it was stupid. It was honestly nothing." Clementine waves them off before walking faster. Louis and Violet quickly catch up with her.

"That doesn't sound stupid at all. That sounds adorable." Louis puts a hand on Clementine's shoulder.

“U-U-Uh, erm, I-I, um, thank you.” Clementine lets out a small squeak.

“Am I going to have to deal with you two all day? Come on, we’re close by.” Violet scoffs, walking ahead of the pair.

“So, if you had tea parties when you were little, were a little princess? Oh my god, I should start calling you Princess Clem!” Louis laughs.

“Don’t call me that! I was  _ not _ a princess, I was a warrior queen, thank you.” Clementine glares at him playfully. 

“Oh sorry, I was mistaken, Queen Clem.” Louis chuckles.

“Hey, if you’re queen, can I be your king?” Louis beams.

“Absolutely not.” Clementine crosses her arms.

“Aw, come on, not in your knight in shining armor that you eventually fall in love with?” Louis pouts.

“I don’t  _ need _ a knight in shining armor,” Clementine smirks.

“Although you have to admit, he’d make an  _ amazing _ jester.” Violet snickers along with Clementine.

“You know what? I’m going to take that as a compliment and pretend that means you guys find me charming and entertaining!” Louis exclaims.

“Oh, you’re  _ real _ entertaining, Louis.” Violet rolls her eyes.

“I knew you’d see it my way one day, Vi.” Louis pulls on his coat.

“Shut it, asshat, I was being sarcastic, we’re here.” Violet hits his shoulder as the trio cuts through some trees into a beautiful and serene area with a small lake and some logs that were obviously moved in order to be sat on. 

“Wow, this place is gorgeous…” Clementine sighs.

“Welcome to Fort Vouis!” Louis yells, the sounds of his voice echoing as he laughs.

“Get it, cause it’s like, Vi’s name and my name combin-” Louis goes on to explain.

“Yes, Louis, I get it.” Clementine facepalms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	14. Inside Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some more childhood Violet and Louis memories, Louis gets some things off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm going to start trying to write again. I haven't had the motivation or the time with school back in session. I started playing TWDG again and it gave me the motivation to write this chapter! I must admit, I'm not proud of this one, but, I'll get back into the swing of things soon.

“So, how’d you guys find this place?” Clementine looks around in awe, looking over the spray-painted logs, littered with small messages and of course the name ‘Fort Vious’. The trees have carvings in them, V + M, M + S, B + M, and under those messages carved by Louis stating, “and Louis!” Clementine chuckles softly as she runs a hand over the carvings. The trio sits on the logs.

“Well, let’s just say when we were 8, there was a death in the family. Louis’ dear turtle named Michelangelo, who he insists was named after the artist, passed away from old age.” Violet starts.

“He was!” Louis exclaims.

“Uh-huh, well, Louis was real broken up about it, so we decided we were going to run away.” Violet shrugs.

“We ran for like 20 minutes before turning into this small little lake and deciding this would be our new home.” Violet continues.

“Oh?” Clementine raises an eyebrow.

“We compiled a list of snacks which consisted of but was not limited to, chicken nuggets for Vi, sour skittles, twizzlers, gummy worms, capri-suns, oreos, and I think some hot cheetos, so we ate pretty healthy.” Louis smiles.

“Real healthy, how’d guys even get all that stuff?” Clementine tilts her head questioningly.

“Well, it was soon after Halloween so we had a bunch of candy and Violet’s parents had bought her chicken nuggets earlier that day.” Louis responds.

“We huddled out here for like, what, 8 hours before our parents found us arguing who gets to eat the last chicken nugget we had.” Violet chuckles. 

“Even Minnie was with them, crying up a storm.” Louis nudges Violet.

“Minnie was  _ not  _ crying…” Violet scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“She totally was! She kept crying about how she was scared she was never going to see her girlfriend again and that when she threw three rocks at your window and you didn’t respond, she knew something was up. It was adorable.” Louis snickers.

“It was a very eventful day.” Violet glares at Louis. 

“That’s actually how I ended up coming out to my parents, they were very confused when eight-year-old Minnie showed up on their doorstep crying about how her girlfriend must be missing. I mean, at first, of course they considered the fact that it might just be a young elementary love scenario, but when it went into middle school, we talked about it again and it was really chill. Well, it took a little bit for my dad, but he came around.” Violet shrugs.

“Sounds like an interesting day.” Clementine gives a small smile.

“It was one indeed.” Louis nods.

“Were they mad?” Clementine asks. 

“No, mostly worried.” Violet responds. 

From there, the trio decides to sit around and just chat, it’s mostly Clementine and Violet making fun of Louis. They sit around a campfire and just laugh for a while. Eventually, Violet falls asleep. Clementine sits beside Louis in a comfortable silence, watching the fire and laying on his shoulder.

“Louis?” Clementine mutters.

“Hmm?” He hums.

“You're comfy." She shuffles closer to him, putting her face more on his chest. 

"Okay, Clem." He chuckles, smiling at her fondly, putting an arm on her waist.

"Louis?" Clementine says again.

"Yes, Clem?" He asks.

"Thank you for letting me lay on you." She smiles against his chest.

"Anytime, gorgeous." He smirks. She hits his arm.

"I take it back, I'm going to go lay on Violet." She threatens.

"No! Stay!' Louis holds onto her waist tighter when he sees her starting to get up.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay." Clementine grumbles.

"Mm, I'm kinda sleepy." Clementine sighs.

"That's okay." He lays his head on her head.

"You sure?" Clementine looks up at him.

"Yeah, go for it. I'll be here when you guys wake up." Louis assures her.

"Okay, Louis." Clementine sleepily whispers before finally falling asleep. Louis pushes some hair out of her face. 

"You're so pretty. I mean that." Louis starts as he softly plays with her hair.

"You're everything I'm not. But, you're so perfect. I wish that you could see that I really, really like you. I was never just joking. But, that's what you think. And I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling you how I feel. Because, if I'm being honest, Clem, I've gotten  _ really _ attached to you. I think about you all the time. 

You're everywhere I go. And I respect you and your boundaries. Although you haven't told me what hurt you, I know you have trouble trusting others. I just hope that you can trust me. Because I like to think I'd never hurt you. You're much too beautiful for that." Louis smiles solemnly, his thumb grazing her cheek.

"To be honest with you, it burns me up that anyone ever hurt you. But, back to my point, I really like you. I wish that I could kiss you. And hold your hand. And take you on dates that make you forget about everything bad that's happened to you. Because you deserve those things. You deserve the best and I want to be that for you. But, I can't be. Because you, you don't like me. At least, I don't think so. 

You seem so sure of yourself, maybe you would've told me. Or maybe I'm just dumb and I haven't seen it. Fuck, Clem. You've really messed me up, huh? I can't take that risk, having you reject me. So, maybe it's okay we're just friends. I mean, it's a struggle seeing you everyday and flirting with you and knowing that's where it ends. But, like I said, I'm trying  _ really _ hard to respect your boundaries." Louis chuckles sadly. He looks away from her and sighs. He looks back at her and kisses her forehead softly.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this while you're asleep. Probably because I don't have the balls to do it when you're awake and looking at me with those golden eyes of yours. I can't help it, I just get lost in them." Louis whispers to nobody in particular. 

He stares at the sky for a little while, occasionally checking on Clementine and Violet. Eventually he falls asleep himself.

"Mm?" Violet's eyes slowly flutter open. She looks over at the pair, her eyes fully open.

"Are they fucking cuddling?" Violet murmurs.

"I need pictures of this." She snickers, taking out her phone and snapping a couple pictures. She looks up and notices it's getting dark.

"Guess I gotta wake up the dumbass lovebirds." She sighs. She stands and moves over next Louis.

"Hey, headass, wake up your girlfriend, we gotta take her home." Violet shakes him aggressively. 

"She's not my girlfriend." Louis grumbles bitterly. 

"Clem, hey beautiful, welcome back." He shakes her softly.

"Hmm? Oh, it's late already?" Clementine softly asks, her eyes fluttering open. 

"Yeah, we gotta get you home, gorgeous." Louis chuckles.

"Oh! S-S-S-Sorry, Louis!" Clementine jumps back and blushes when she realizes she fell asleep on him.

"It's fine, you can sleep on me anytime." Louis winks at her. She hits his arm, scowling.

"Ew." Violet gags. They all get up and start making their way to Clementine's house.

"So what'd you guys do when I fell asleep?" Violet asks.

"We kinda sat in silence." Clementine responds.

"Louis? Silent? I'll believe it when I see it!" Violet scoffs.

"Hey!" Louis whines. Clementine laughs and pats his shoulder.

"Clementine fell asleep pretty quickly after you." Louis beams and throws an arm around her shoulder. Clementine blushes and looks away, biting the inside of her cheek.

"You wanna keep that arm?" Clementine asks him.

"Yes ma'am." Louis laughs and removes his arm.

"And what'd you do all alone?" Violet questions Louis.

"Oh, you know, ponder on why Clementine won't date me." Louis chuckles.

"So many reasons." Clementine rolls her eyes.

"So many reasons why we should get married? I sure think so." Louis winks at her again.

"Digust, disgust is what I feel." She blushes, grumbling. 

"Keep saying that, it takes more than that to get rid of me." Louis smiles.

"Louis, the fact that you think Clementine will date you when this is how you flirt, astounds me." Violet shakes her head.

"Just you see." Louis wags a finger at her.

"Uh-huh." Clementine replies sarcastically.

"Oh, it seems we've arrived, Clem." The trip walks up to her door. Clementine's about to put her key in the door when Carley opens the door.

"Hi! I saw you guys coming back and I just thought I'd thank you for getting Clementine back safe." Carley beams.

"Of course, gotta ensure the love of my life's safety." Louis snickers.

" _ Not _ the love of your life." Clementine pinches the bridge of her nose as Violet hits him upside the head. 

"Ow! That's what you think." Louis tells her. Carley laughs.

"Can I go inside my house now?" Clementine pleads.

"I guess if you have to." Louis sighs.

"I do." Clementine deadpans.

"Remember that for the wedding." Louis jokes. Clementine facepalms. Violet pulls at his coat and starts walking down the path.

"See you, Clem!" Violet waves as they start to walk away. Clementine waves back.

"I'm in love with you!" Louis laughs as Violet flicks him.

"Shut up, Louis!" Clementine yells back before finally going inside her house.

"A real sweet talker you got on your hands there." Carley chuckles.

"Tell me about it." Clementine grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	15. Even Prettier Up Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is particularly flirty this morning, much to Clementine’s annoyance and slight embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to the 1000+ people who have read my lame story. I would’ve never thought anyone was going to read it and know that so many of enjoy and love to read the world I’ve put my favorite characters in is a huge compliment. I have so much love for these characters, especially the version of them I’ve come to create and make my own. I wish I could update more, but school’s honestly got me swamped. I’ll try to update when I can. The fact that some of you wait for updates for some story I just decided to write in April astonishes me and you all amaze me. Thank you guys, so, so, so much.

"Alright class, and then if we look here-" Ms. Brimstone points to the board.

"Clem." Louis pokes her shoulder as they sit in Physics. She continues looking at her work.

"Clem, hey." Louis pokes her again. She doesn't even spare him a glance.

"Hey, Clem, hey, clem." Louis tries once more. Nothing.

"Clementine." Last shot.

"What, Louis!" She whisper-shouts, glaring at him. 

"Hi, Clem!" He smiles brightly.

"Hi, Louis. Now, what do you want?" She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look really pretty today." Louis tilts his head at her adoringly. Brody chuckles under her breath, Mitch facepalms.

"Louis…" Clementine shakes her head, biting the inside of her cheek, looking away.

"Not gonna tell me I look handsome?" He smirks.

"Nope." She rolls her eyes, continuing her assignment.

"That hurts, but I know you think so." Louis gently grabs her chin and turns her head towards him. Her eyes widen and she freezes, blushing furiously. She snaps out of it and pushes his hand away, shaking her head. Mitch, Aasim, and Brody watch, interested in watching this unfold.

"W-W-What makes y-y-you think that!?" Clementine snaps back.

"You look like a tomato right now." Louis snickers.

"You can't just grab someone's face, of course, my face is red!" Clementine scoffs, her eyes still impossibly wide.

"Or…you're just in love with me," Louis tells her.

"A-A-Absolutely not!" Clementine squeaks out.

"Ms. Marsh, Mr. Smith, do you guys want to tell me what's so important that you two have to talk about it loudly in my class?" Ms. Brimstone sighs.

"Actually, Ms. Brimstone-" Louis raises a hand.

"N-N-No ma'am, sorry for the disturbance!" Clementine yells over him, pulling his hand down. Their teacher nods and turns back around. Clementine's eyes widen even further as he looks at her.

"You know with your eyes all wide like that, I can see them better. Have I ever told you that you have pretty eyes?" Louis continues.

"I-I-I-I, yes?" Clementine struggles to respond, air suddenly being nonexistent.

"Relax, Clem. I'm just kidding about you being in love with me. I know you think I'm the scum of the earth, don't worry." Louis sighs. 

"R-R-Right." Clementine breathes a quiet sigh of relief and turns away, burying her face in her desk, wishing the floor would swallow her up whole. 

"Unless-" Louis starts up again.

"Shut up, Louis." Clementine instantly rebuttals nervously. 

"A guy can dream." Louis whispers.

"Wake up then." Clementine bites back. He just shakes his head with a smile. 

“You wound me.” Louis pouts.

“I hope so.” Clementine tells him.

“Clementine Marsh, an answer for everything.” Louis sighs.

“Louis Smith, a smartass.” Clementine glares at him.

“So I’m smart and I have an ass? How exciting! You compliment me like no other, Clem.” Louis makes a show of flailing his arms around in a sarcastically excited manner. Clementine’s about to reply when Ms. Brimstone groans in annoyance. The pair’s heads snap to the front of the room.

“Mr. Smith and Ms. Marsh, if I have stop my class one more time because the rest of your peers are watching you flirt-” Suddenly, the bell rings making Ms. Brimstone sigh.

“Thank you for wasting not only my time, your peers’ time, but most importantly, your time. Next time you come into my class, leave the side conversations at the door, lovebirds.” Ms. Brimstone shakes her head, grumbling and erasing the board. Everyone starts to leave, snickering and chuckling as they look in Clementine and Louis’ direction. 

“Come on you two, caused enough of commotion with your  _ love _ already. We gotta go to lunch.” Brody rolls her eyes playfully, tapping on their desks and leaving the room.

“I straight up almost vomited.” Mitch whines, a hand over his mouth. Seemingly traumatized. 

“I know, I know.” Aasim is rubbing his back as they leave the classroom too, following Brody. 

The duo suddenly looks at each other before quickly jumping apart after realizing how close their faces got to each other in their joke argument. They both blush and look away from each other, standing up in their chairs. They both start to gather their things in silence. 

“You’re even prettier up close.” Louis teases with a smirk quietly.

“S-S-S-Shut up, Louis!” Clementine is quick to squeak out before storming out the room so Louis can’t see her face.

“Oh come on, Clem! I’m just teasing! Well I wasn’t lying but hey come on, don’t walk faster!” Louis shoves his books into his messenger bag, quickly running after her laughing. You can hear her clearly even all the way down the hallway, throwing insults his way, trying to evade him.

“If those two don’t just get together already…I don’t get paid enough for this.” Ms. Brimstone grumbles, rubbing at her temples.

“No Louis, I swear you stay getting us in trouble you fucking annoying, loud, extreme, crazy, aggravatingly attractive, funny, wait-” Clementine facepalms and stops walking.

“Finally, geez, you walk fast.” Louis pants next to her, attempting to put a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. She instantly shrugs him off, throwing him a glare. He starts to stumble before falling on his ass.

“Ow?!” Louis looks up at Clementine expectantly.

“Get up, you’re gonna miss the lunch line.” Clementine rolls her eyes and crosses her arms and continues to walk. Louis scrambles to get up and go after her again.

“You do care!” Louis walks next her, doe-eyed.

“I never said that.” Clementine bites the inside of her cheek, looking away.

“Aww, Clem! You’re so sweet!” Louis claps his hands together happily.

“Never that.” Clementine murmurs.

“You’re just a big ol’ softie aren’t you?” Louis stops her, pinching her cheeks.

“No.” Clementine pushes him away and turns the corner as Louis laughs, no longer in a rush to catch up.

“Oh hey guys, we were wondering when’d you get here!” Marlon waves them over. Clementine sits down while Louis is quick to go get his lunch.

“Maybe they were too busy making out, they got real close in Physics just now.” Aasim laughs into his lunch.

“Absolutely  _ not _ .” Clementine snarls at him, her face a bright red.

“Louis got us in trouble,  _ again _ .” Clementine glares at the boy in question as he sits down with his lunch.

“It was  _ traumatizing _ , I don’t know if I’ll recover.” Mitch pretends to sob, Sarah rubbing his hand comfortingly as he starts snickering.

“Now you understand what I deal with!” Violet shakes her head.

“Oh don’t lie, you like talking to me.” Louis winks at Clementine.

“Oh yeah, you’re right Louis, I really secretly love you flirting with me and putting attention on me in class not just once but two times, it’s so much fun, no, yeah, of course.” Clementine leans on her hand.

“Clem, don’t lie, you’re a big softie. You were the one who rushed me to get here so I could get my lunch faster.” Louis smirks.

“I did  _ not _ !” Clementine turns away from him again, biting her lip nervously.

“Did too, you heard it here folks. Clementine’s gone soft.” Louis chuckles, wrapping his arm around her.

“No I have not!” She shrugs him off.

“Louis, leave the poor girl alone, you’re annoying enough on your own.” Sophie sighs.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.” Louis nods, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Thank you.” Clementine takes a sip from her water bottle.

“For now.” He says teasingly. She spits it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	16. Magic Trench Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine seems off today and everyone notices this. But, when it all gets to be too much and it finally gets to her, who comes to her rescue?
> 
> TW: Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was rough for me physically but I was feeling creative so I decided to finish up this chapter!

"Sweet pea, hey, sweet pea.” Lee shakes her shoulders.

“Mrrnn, Lee, what?” Clementine blinks tiredly.

“I think you’re a little late for a high school student.” He crosses his arms, and pushes up his glasses.

“What time is it?” Clementine hits her head against her pillow.

“9:30 AM, I was sleeping in before grading some papers and your phone kept going off so I came in here and you’re still here, young lady.” Lee sighs.

“9:30 AM!?” Clementine sits up with wide eyes.

“Yes- Clem, I’m talking to you- don’t push me out of the room-” Lee has the door slammed in his face.

“I’m sorry, I have to change Lee, ugh, I’m so late!” Clementine exclaims.

“Okay, okay, just hurry up!” Lee yells.

“Uh-huh!” Clementine responds, she almost falls over putting on her sweatpants. She does fall over putting on her hoodie though. She quickly throws her hair in a messy bun.

“Okay, bye Lee, love you!” She speeds past him.

“Wait let me give you a ride!” Lee stops her. Clementine nods, trying to catch her breath. They get in the car and Lee’s eyebrows furrow when he sees her anxiously look out the window.

“You alright, sweetpea?” Lee puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I just wanna get to school already.” She slightly flinches at his touch. He instantly pulls hand back, as if he had been burned.

"You're sure, honey?" Lee looks at her solemnly.

"Yes." She answers shortly.

"You know, we can talk about it-" Lee tries one last time.

"No, we can't. You know we can't Lee." Clementine sighs.

"Hey, Clem! How is the most beautiful person I know doing?" Louis skips over to Clementine's desk. She's staring blankly at the board.

"So I can't tell if you're just feeling studious today or you're spacing out? Either way, loving the messy bun! It's so cute on you! Well, everything's cute on you but you know what I mean. Because I'm sure you know how gorgeous you are at this point because I tell you everyday and you get to look at the mirror every morning so-" Louis rants.

"Lou, I'm convinced she didn't hear a word you just said." Violet grabs his shoulder.

"Oh! Yeah." Louis blushes, feeling nervous about rambling.

"Don't be shy, continue your verbal love letter." Gabe snickers.

"Oh shut up edge lord! We see you with the beanie. The rings  _ and _ the nose ring. Who are you fooling?" Louis scoffs.

"I'll have you know I have  _ amazing  _ style." Gabe sits up a little straighter defensively.

"How many girls have you pulled bro?" Louis coughs out jokingly.

"Oh fuck you, I don't see you and Clementine together right now and you've been trying for months." Gabe flips Louis off.

"Hey, dude. That was low. Got my feelings all hurt and shit." Louis pulls on his trench coat with a pout.

"Now, that's fucked up. Hilarious and very true, granted. But, very fucked up. This ain't limbo beanie boy. Tsk, tsk." Violet shakes her head, waving her finger at him.

"You're right. Sorry my guy." Gabe puts his hands up in surrender. 

"It's all cool." Louis nods at him.

"You guys are so stupid." Violet lets her head fall against her desk.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't love us." Louis smiles.

"Okay, let's get back to the real point here." Violet rolls her eyes.

"Clem, you haven't blinked this whole time. You alright?" Violet puts a hand on her shoulder and Clementine instantly flinches away and gasps.

"Huh? What happened?" Clementine scrambles to look casual.

"Clementine, you've been spacing out for like seven minutes." Gabe tells her.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine! Don't worry about it. Just didn't get enough sleep last night." Clementine shakes them off and struggles to pay attention to the lesson.

"Hey, Clementine, I thought I'd take up the personal duty of walking you to lunch today." Louis links his arm with hers.

"Why?" Clementine attempts to push him away but to no avail.

"Because, earlier we were worried about you. I just want to make sure our favorite little badass is alright." Louis sends her an almost blinding smile.

"I told you, I'm fine, Louis." Clementine grumbles.

"Mmhmm, real cute, I'm not convinced." He chuckles. Eventually they get to their lunch table and every time anyone set their tray on the table, Clementine would jump. 

"Clementine, seriously, something seems off." Louis whispers to her genuinely.

"I had a nightmare," Clementine admits under her breath.

"A nightmare!? What about? What is Clementine Marsh possibly scared of?" Louis smirks, his face moving closer to hers in curiosity.

"Just a nightmare, doofus." Clementine pushes his face away with her hand, smiling softly as she rolls her eyes. In reality, she's trying to hide the blush racing across her cheeks at the proximity.

"Hmm, okay. Well, my huge ass coat always makes me feel secure. So for now you can use the magical properties of my all-too-awesome trench coat!" Louis takes it off and lays it on her shoulders. 

"Magic isn't real, Louis." Clementine bites the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling.

"Oh come on! Where's your  _ imagination _ ? Did you never watch a SpongeBob episode growing up or something. Magic can be real, you just gotta believe!" Louis shakes her shoulders. Clementine just smiles softly.

"Let me know if you need anything else!" Louis throws up some finger guns. He continues eating and arguing with Mitch. He purposely makes sure his arm is always touching hers so Clementine knows he's there. Clementine finds it comforting. And for the first time today, Clementine feels calm and sated. She almost wants to hold his hand.

But then later as she's walking to gym with a small smile playing on her lips with Louis' coat on, a car honks incredibly loudly outside. And suddenly she's stuck, rooted to the ground and tears are rushing to the surface. Suddenly, she's pulled into a janitor's closet. She instantly slides to the ground, holding her legs as she shakes and hyperventilates. 

"Clem, it's me, it's Duck. I need you to think. Somewhere safe. Come on now, you know what to do." Duck bends down next to her.

"B-B-B-But th-the-" Clementine tries to rush out, hugging at Duck desperately.

"I know, Clem, I know. But I got you. I got you okay. Everything's going to be okay." Duck shushes her as he holds her head in his chest, rubbing her hair comfortingly.

"I just-" Clementine's hands shake as she grips Duck's shirt.

"I got you, it's alright. You're safe now. I need you to breathe for me. Can you do that for me tangerine?" Duck looks at her, holding her face up and wiping her tears away as she struggles to breathe.

"Safe place, remember? You got this. Just breathe with me. One, two, three. Good, see you're getting it." Duck smiles as she slowly is reduced to only sniffling after a few minutes.

"Clementine, I want you to answer me honestly. Are you having nightmares again?" Duck rubs her cheeks. 

"M-M-Maybe." Clementine frowns.

"You know it's not good to come to school when you have a nightmare." Duck sighs like a tired parent.

"I know, b-but I just wanted to s-s-see you gu-guys." Clementine hiccups.

"I know, I know. Do you want me to call Lee?" Duck goes back to holding her. She nods against his chest. Duck explains and Lee comes to pick up Clementine early.

"Come on, sweetpea." Lee opens his arms as she approaches him. She runs towards him and hugs him tightly and starts crying again. They drive home.

"Hey, Duck. I heard why you're late. You're a good friend, alright? You're excused." Mr. Randoff shakes Duck's hand.

"Hey, Duck, where's Clem?" Louis runs up to him and asks.

"Oh, apparently she got some twenty-four-hour stomach bug and I held her hair back while she puked and then called Lee." Duck shrugs.

"Oh, well I hope she feels better soon." Louis nods.

"Me too." Duck sighs.

“The anniversary is soon and I just can’t do it Lee, I-” Clementine chokes out a sob as she lays down in bed.

"Aw sweetpea, I understand. Why didn't you just tell me?" Lee puts her blanket on her.

"I just- I want to be strong." Clementine admits, her eyes start to droop.

"Clem, with what you went through? You're incredibly strong." Lee sits on her bed.

"But-" Clementine tries to interject.

"No buts, you're the strongest person I know. And right now the strongest little girl I know needs some rest, okay? I love you, sweetpea." Lee rubs her forehead before kissing it.

“Thanks Dad. I love you too.” Clementine whispers out tiredly, finally pushing her tear stained face into the pillow calmly and subconsciously snuggles into Louis' coat. Lee’s eyes widen and he starts to tear up as he tucks her in. He sniffles and grabs a chair and sleeps in the chair at her bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	17. Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inside look at Clementine's nightmares and how much they affect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this chapter and it's a bit darker than our usual fun loving universe. We'll get back to our regularly scheduled program soon.

"Lee? Lee? Come on sweetheart, come to bed." Carley whispers and shakes him.

"Hmm? Huh? Clementine!?" Lee jumps up in his seat, frantically looking around the room. Carley chuckles and rubs his shoulders.

"Come on to bed, honey. Let the baby sleep. She's okay. I promise." Carley stands in front of him, stroking his cheek fondly. He's always stressed himself out worrying about Clementine around this time of year. 

"Carley, I don't know. What if she needs me and I'm not here, babe?" Lee worries.

"She's 18, Lee. I'm sure she's okay. It was one bad day, okay?" Carley kisses his forehead.

"But-" Lee tries. 

"No, you're gonna hurt your back this way, love. Now, to bed." Carley pulls him up.

"I just-" Lee tries to reason with her.

"You've been working hard this week, grading all those papers. That's already doing a number on you. I need you to sleep." Carley says one last time.

"I was sleeping!" Lee whisper-shouts.

"Lee, you know what I mean." Carely pushes him out of the room.

"Goodnight baby." Carley whispers to Clementine as she closes the door. 

"Carley." Lee sits on his side of the bed.

"Yes, love?" Carley says, laying down on her side.

"She called me dad." Lee whispers in disbelief.

"What!?" Carley's eyes widen almost comically.

"I guess she was just so sleepy but she- she just called me dad when I was tucking her in." Lee continues.

"Wow." Carley responds.

"I know." Lee nods.

"Poor baby, it's that time of year." Carley shakes her head solemnly.

"Yeah." Lee agrees. 

"Clementine, I told you. You can borrow my hat, not keep it, alright?" Ed smiles at her.

"No, no, no! Dad! Please take your hat back! Please stay! We don't have to go!" Clementine yells at him. He doesn't react.

"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Baby Clementine giggles.

"Hey, we're gonna be late! We gotta get in the car!" Diana yells out.

"You heard the boss! Get into the car soldier!" Ed salutes her.

"Okay! Mommy we're coming! Come on Daddy!" Baby Clementine skips down the hall and hugs Diana. 

"No, please! Mom! Listen to me! You can't leave, you don't know what's going to happen!" Clementine begs Diana but it seems that she can't see her.

"Oh! Thank you for the hug baby!" Diana smiles and ruffles her hair.

"Daddy said to follow you, you're the boss!" Baby Clementine beams at Diana.

"Ed…" Diana rolls her eyes.

"Hey, it's true! You know how you get when you don't get your cheesecake." Ed raises his hands in surrender.

"Cheesecake!" Baby Clementine jumps up and down.

"Maybe we'll get some on the ride home." Diana holds Baby Clementine's hand.

"No! Why aren't you listening to me? Why can't you see me! Please! Please, stay home! Dad! Come on! It's me! Clementine!" Clementine tries again.

"Come on, let's get going." She said and the three of them walked out the door into this white light.

"No! Please don't go! Mom! Dad! Don't leave!" Clementine pleads with them once more.

"Clementine! Clem, sweetpea!? Wake up! " Lee yells and shakes her vigorously.

"Please! Please don't go! Stay home with me! Don't go out! Please, please!" Clementine screams out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Clementine it's me! Lee!" Lee grabs her shoulders. But to no avail, she keeps crying into her knees. After a minute or two, Lee got her to calm down. 

"Lee?" Clementine shyly looks up at him, hair a mess, clothes stretched from clinging to them, eyes wide and filled with tears. 

"It's me sweetpea, you're here. Okay, you're safe." Lee rubs her cheek. 

"B-But, they wouldn't, wouldn't li-li-li-listen. I told them not to w-w-w-walk out that door. Th-Th-Thhey don't know what's gonna ha-ha-happen. They c-c-c-couldn't see me. They couldn't h-h-hear me. I just had to watch them le-le-le-leeave." Clementine chokes out, struggling to speak.

"I know, but that wasn't real, sweetpea. That was just a dream." Lee tells her.

"I just, I thought m-m-maybe I could help." Clementine puts her head, sobbing.

"Sweetpea, you can't change the past. It hurts. But, think about all the good in your life. How much you've overcome since then." Lee reminds her.

"I haven't done e-e-enough to make them proud." She wheezes out, face srunching up with disappointment.

"Yes, you have. Listen to me. You're such a gorgeous, gorgeous young girl. I adore you. You've come out strong in so many situations." Lee holds her hands. 

"B-B-But-" Clementine tries.

"No, you're amazing. You- You're everything, Clementine. Okay? You gave me purpose. So don't ever think you aren't enough, okay? You, AJ, and Carley? You guys are my life. My  **everything** ." Lee tears up.

Clementine stops for a moment to look at him. Clementine looks to the side of him and sees Carley in the doorway, shielding a sleepy AJ away from the door, watching her with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry." Clementine whispers.

"I'm so sorry." Clementine cries softly.

"AJ, woah!" Carley tries to hold him back but speeds past her and hugs Clementine tightly. 

"Hey! Clem! Don't be sad! Look, we're right here!" AJ holds her face. Clementine smiles and holds his hand on her face. 

"You're right, goofball." Clementine sighs.

"You wanna stay home tomorrow, baby?" Carley sits on her bed, next to Lee. Clementine nods. 

"Okay, well then, you try to get some rest." Carley stands up and pulls Lee with her.

"We love you. Very, very much." Carley tells her.

"I love you guys too, I think I'm gonna keep my goofball with me." Clementine wipes her face and shakes him. Carley and Lee go to their room.

"It's Alvin Junior now, Clem!" AJ giggles.

"Oh, I forget how big you are. And I've always called you goofball?" Clementine her head at him.

"Clem! I'm a big boy now! I gotta use the big names!" AJ whines.

"Is AJ still okay?" Clementine asks.

"Yeah, AJ's still okay." AJ nods.

"Okay, goodnight." Clementine lays down as AJ cuddles into her side.

"Goodnight Clem!" AJ smiles.

"Goofball." Clementine snickers.

"Hey!" AJ pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	18. Dodging Or Quacking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine spends the day home with someone who always manages to push her buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry I couldn't wish everyone a happy holiday but I was spending time with family! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too!

**Loubitch:** Hey beautiful, are you coming to school today?

**Clem:** No, sorry.

**Loubitch:** Awh, that stomach bug still bothering you?

**Clem:** What stomach bug?

**Clem:** I mean yes, it's painful so I'm just gonna spend the day in bed.

**Loubitch:** Oh, I could come over? 

Clementine instantly throws her phone across her bed as a blush races across her cheeks. 

**Loubitch:** Or not! Don't feel pressured to say yes!

**Clem:** Sorry, I was just, um, busy. 

**Loubitch:** So I can’t come?

**Clem:** I don’t want you to catch what I have. I should be back to normal soon.

**Loubitch:** Oh, okay. Well, I gotta try to take this test, gorgeous.

**Clem:** Bye, Louis.

**Loubitch:** _ That's  _ the goodbye I get?

**Clem:** Didn't you just say you're taking a test?

**Loubitch:** Fine, fine.

**Clem:** Good.

**Loubitch:** _ If _ you admit your undying love for me.

**Clem:** Yeah right. Goodbye, Louis.

**Loubitch:** Goodbye, future Mrs. Smith.

Clementine spends most of the day trying to calm her nerves after yesterday. With her life being turned on its head, she forgets sometimes. That things haven't always been so beautiful. She wishes she could confide in her friends. But they're so...happy. And they wouldn't understand. She lays in bed, holding a pillow close to her chest. 

When suddenly she gets a knock on her window. Clementine instantly sits straight up in her bed.

“Hey Clem!” A shrill voice taps incessantly on her window.

“What the fuck do you want, Duck?” Clementine groans.

“I’m hanging off your window sill! In case you forgot, your room’s on the second floor! I’m standing loosely on an old rusted pipe, just ready to fall down with one wrong step!” Duck reminds her.

“Oh wow, looks like you’re falling.” Clementine rolls her eyes and lays back down. 

“Clem, come on! I have soup!” Duck screams.

“Fine, only because you brought soup.” Clementine stomps over and opens her window. 

“Wait, don’t drop the soup, dumbass!” Clementine frantically reaches for it. Duck almost falls off the pipe.

“Hey! Help me up!” Duck yells. 

“Ugh, fine. Hurry up! You're letting light in, geez!" Clementine grumbles, pulling him in halfway, letting him fall in.

"Ow!" Duck shakes his head.

"Hey, wait come back!" Duck gets up quickly and follows Clementine to her kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me why you couldn't come through the front door like a normal person?" Clementine raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know, just felt like it. More fun, you know?" Duck smiles. 

"No, no I don't." Clementine glares at him. Duck just waves her off.

"So, who made this anyway? And why?" Clementine puts it in the microwave.

"Uh, Louis made me tell him your favorite soup place and bought some for you. Cause of your, quote, unquote, stomach bug." Duck smirks. Clementine blushes.

"He didn't have to do that…" Clementine looks down, embarrassed.

"Hm, it's almost like he likes yo-" Duck starts.

"If you know what's good for you, don't finish that sentence." Clementine warns him.

"Um, it's not my fault you don't want to face the fact that he's in love with you." Duck grabs a pop tart from her cabinet.

"He's  _ not _ in love with me." Clementine rolls her eyes again. Clementine pulls it out of the microwave.

"Clem, you can roll your eyes as much you want, that  _ doesn't _ wipe the blush off your face." Duck snickers while eating.

"Ugh, don't eat with your mouth full, dumbass." Clementine starts eating herself. 

"All I'm saying is, if you want Louis kisses so much, just go get them!" Duck shakes her shoulders. Clementine whines and pushes away from him.

"No, I do not want Louis kisses! Gross!" Clementine flushes red.

"Uh-huh, tell that to your tomato cosplay." Duck shakes his head laughing. 

"I'm going upstairs." Clementine stomps up the stairs. Duck follows her.

"On a more serious note, how was your night?" Duck asks her.

"Horrible. I'm pretty sure I scared everyone." Clementine sighs.

"Hey, don't be like that. They know you and they love you. I'm sure they were just worried about you." Duck nudges her shoulder as they sit on her bed.

"That's the thing, Duck. I don't want them to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Clementine frowns.

"Hey, look at me. This time of year is hard for you. And they know that. It's hard for Lee and I too. Lee lost his best friends. I lost what felt like my second family. We're all struggling. But that's why we help each other." Duck tells her, holding her face. She nods, biting the inside of her cheek. He lets go and smiles.

"You're right. I just wish I could move past it." Clementine eats some soup, offhandedly humming happily.

"The loss of your parents isn't something you just move past, even if it's been years. And it will get easier Clem. Remember the first year? Think about how far you've come since then." Duck reminds her.

"Oh geez, that was not one of my best moments." Clementine winces.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Duck chuckles.

"Rude!" Clementine laughs with him.

"Back to our original point, deep breaths. Louis and Clementine sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love- ah ow!" Duck sings. 

"Shut up you're so fucking annoying!" Clementine hits him with a pillow aggressively.

"Ow, ow! Okay! Geez!" Duck laughs hysterically.

The two spend the rest of the day hanging out. They eventually go downstairs and decide to watch Chopped, eventually ending in multiple arguments over who's gonna win. She lays her head on his shoulder, occasionally hitting him when he says something stupid.

"Come on Eileen's got this in the bag!" Duck points at the screen.

"Nope, you're dumb, obviously Regan's gonna win!" Clementine shouts back.

"We'll see!" Duck grumbles. They watch most of the episode sitting in comfortable silence.

"Thanks for coming over, I guess." Clementine says quietly.

"Anytime, Clem." Duck wraps an arm around her and rubs up and down her shoulder. 

"Hey, look Regan won you big sap!" Duck points and looks over at Clementine. She's fast asleep.

"Hm, goodnight Clem." Duck pulls the blanket over both of them. He takes a picture of her sleeping and posts it on his story. He shuts off the T.V and tries to fall asleep himself after moving both of them in a comfortable position. 

A few hours later, AJ, Lee, and Carley come home after staying out late to go to the park with AJ.

"Clem! Clem look what I got!" AJ speeds past the door.

"AJ, honey shh! Look, Clem is sleeping. And Duck is here too, we gotta let them sleep okay?" Carley quietly warns him and sends him to bed. 

"I hope him being here helped her today." Carley whispers to Lee.

"I'm sure it did. Clementine always felt better when she hung out with Duck." Lee smiles at the pair for a moment before going to bed with Carley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	19. Pool Parties In December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed and December has now rolled around! Marlon has a weird idea for the weekend but everyone seems to be down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to update this earlier but AO3 was down? For some reason this story has been gaining a lot of traction lately? So thank you, I love reading that you guys are enjoying it! Due to it being viewed so much recently, I'm going to try, (keyword being try), to update more often!
> 
> Fun fact: half of this chapter is where I'm finally going to connect the chapters I wrote months ago! So, I'm very, very excited for you guys to read the upcoming chapters! I had written the story to be very different and I think from the 11 or 12th chapter onward, I had to write all new chapters so that it made a little more sense and there was more build up between Clementine and Louis. It was too fast, so since June, I've been writing those chapters to bridge the gap. But finally it is over!

"Hey, you can't blame me for being high-key jealous you spent the night sleeping on Duck's shoulder a few weeks ago!" Louis whines.

"That's exactly the point! It was like 3 weeks ago!" Clementine rolls her eyes. They're on their way to lunch.

"Well, I thought you said you didn't want us catching what you have!" Louis continues.

"Louis, we talked about this, I don't give a shit about Duck's wellbeing." Clementine grumbles.

"So, you care about mine?" Louis jokingly pretends to get choked up.

"Um, no. I just know you'd annoy about me getting you sick until the end of time." Clementine sighs. 

"Hey! For your information, I'd get fatally sick if it meant I get to spend the night with you." Louis pulls on his coat.

"Woah, Louis. You trying to say something to Clem there?" Violet chuckles. The entire tables erupts in laughter. Clementine facepalms and goes to sit down, Louis stumbling after her.

"I- I- I didn't mean it like that, Clem!" Louis tries, flushing red.

"Uh-huh, Louis, okay." Clementine snickers, patting his shoulder.

"Really! I promise!" Louis shakes her shoulders.

"Louis, I heard you. Also, I don't think that's very romantic." Clementine smiles softly, letting him know she wasn't serious.

He instantly obviously melts. He dumbly smiles back, all giddy. A sigh of annoyance is heard all around the time, most prominent from Violet, Marlon, and Duck.

" _ Why _ are you looking at me like that?" Clementine raises an eyebrow, grimacing.

"Aw, Clem, can't you tell? He-" Violet snickers.

"What my sweet, sweet, girlfriend is trying to say is he's probably just daydreaming or some shit." Minerva quickly covers her mouth, Violet struggles.

"Ow, you bit me!" Minerva scoffs.

"You didn't let me embarrass Louis!" Violet shoots back

"You're terrible." Minnie shakes her head.

"Uh, okay. Earth to Louis." Clementine snaps in front of his face.

"Sorry, just got lost in your eyes." Louis makes up, well to be honest, it wasn't really a lie.

"Ugh, you're so annoying." Clementine flips him off.

"Aw, Clem I didn't know you felt that way about me." Louis puts a hand over his heart.

"Hey Louis, when's the soonest we can go visit your pool?" Marlon sighs.

"Whenever you guys want." Louis shrugs.

"It's December 1st?" Clementine raises an eyebrow.

"I have a heated pool, so we're good." Louis tells her, she nods.

"You guys down for Sunday?" Louis questions the group. Everyone nods. Everyone except Clementine. The thought of Louis seeing her disgusting body in a bikini scares her. She shakes her head.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Sophie chuckles. Clementine nervously scratches the back of her neck and shakes her head.

"Please?" Louis pouts.

"N-no." Clementine responds.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." Clementine sighs.

"Yes!" Louis brings a fist down. 

Soon enough, it's Sunday. The rest of the week was tension-filled as Clementine barely would let Louis talk to her or instantly find something to do when he tried. Clementine can't talk to him because whenever she does, her heart starts to race and she can't breathe. He's intoxicating. She hates it. She would make a joke here and there but whenever the group was around Louis, she'd tense up and get quiet again. 

Louis was worried because whenever anyone else would talk to her, she was suddenly fine. Nevertheless, Clementine let Louis take her to the small party. Clementine puts on the only bathing suit she owns, a black bikini. Carley gave it to her. She was hoping to be able to go to the mall to buy something less…revealing but homework had her tied down to her house. She quickly puts on random comfy clothes on top of that. She decides that today she's going to be confident and back to her old self around Louis before this whole mess because she can't be suspicious.

**Clem:** When will you be here? 

**Loubitch:** In a moment. =)

Suddenly, Clementine heard a honk outside her house. She sighs uncomfortably and nervously before making her way outside. The rest of her family is out getting groceries.

"How is it possible that even in a hoodie and sweatpants, the only person I want to look at is you?" Louis tells her as she walks down the path. Clementine doesn't notice Lee parking and Carley suddenly hearing that from her open window.

"How is it possible that the only person's lights I want to punch out is yours?" Clementine responds, smirking. Okay, good so far.

"You're so fucking cute when you're mad." Louis chuckles. Clementine scowls and blushes.

"Oh hey Louis." Carley comes out of the recently parked car. Clementine groans.

"Hello there, Mrs. Everett." Louis waves.

"Please, call me Carley." Carley smiles.

"So where are you two headed?" Carley continued.

"Carley, I told you, small get together at Louis'." Clementine grumbles.

"Oh right!" Carley chuckles.

"Hey there Louis!" Lee groans as he carries groceries inside. Louis waves back.

"Louis!" AJ screeches excitedly.

"Hey there, bud." Louis waves with a charming smile.

"Are you guys going to hang out again?" AJ tilts his head.

"Yeah, kiddo." Louis beams.

"Are these dates? Like are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend? Willy was telling me about that. Also, if you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend do you guys do kissing st-" Clementine blushes and covers AJ's mouth with wide eyes. Carley is  _ wheezing _ . Louis is slightly blushing as he chuckles nervously.

"If I have things my way, the answer won't be no for much long-" Louis instantly regains his composure and winks at AJ before getting hit upside the head by Clementine.

"N-N-No, AJ we aren't. And, it's going to stay that way, don't worry about it." Clementine exclaims nervously.

"It doesn't have to stay that way. Sounds like denial to me." Louis comments. Clementine facepalms. Carley is doubled over.

"Oh god, Louis shut the fuck up." Clementine replies, scowling.

"Swear." AJ and Carley correct Clementine.

"Sorry." Clementine grumbles.

"Just saying…" Louis smirks.

"We have to go." Clementine blushes and pulls Louis' hand to his car.

"Hey, you're holding my hand." Louis smiles goofily. 

Clementine quickly lets go of it and blushes. She glances at Carley. Carley is struggling to function. Lee and AJ are slowly backing away. The duo get in the car and drive off, Clementine refusing to talk to him jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	20. C+L <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I very much am going to to hit you with a long chapter, coming in 3000+ words.

"Wow." Clementine looks at Louis' freaking mansion.

"Yeah…" Louis shifts uncomfortably as he parks.

"This doesn't really seem like you." Clementine whispers.

"It's not." Louis chuckles as they walk in.

"Louis, your friends have already arrived! Why are you late for your own-" A beautiful woman who looks similarly to Louis comes over to the door.

"Hello there, I'm sorry I didn't realize Louis was bringing over another friend." The woman apologizes.

"It's fine…I'm Clementine." Clementine gives a small wave. The woman hugs her in greeting.

"Oh- hello." Clementine whispers to herself.

"I'm Louis' mother. Oh sorry, I'm very affectionate. I tend to forget I've just met people." Louis' mom apologizes again. Louis looks slightly panicked. That's where he gets it from.

"So, you're Clementine huh, Louis talks about you a lot." Louis' mom smirks. He looks so much like her.

"Mom!" Louis gasps.

"What? It's true. Louis, you didn't even come close to describing how beautiful she is. Has anyone told you, you are absolutely gorgeous?" Louis' mom says unabashed. Yep. Related. 

"Um, I, uh, Louis." Clementine looks very nervous. Louis’ mom smiles and chuckles, giving a nod.

"Hey, we should get to the party." Louis gives a pointed look at his mom.

"Very well. I'm hoping to see you around Clementine." Louis' smiles at Clementine warmly. Clementine nods. Louis quickly grabs Clementine's hand and pulls her out to the back of his house.

"Woah." Clementine looks at his pool and jacuzzi. Louis chuckles. Luckily there's glass over the whole thing so it's much warmer than it'd usually be.

"Hey guys?" Marlon yells from the pool but then it falls into a question.

"What?" Louis asks.

"A little attached there?" Marlon asks. Everyone chuckles. The pair look down at their still interlocked hands before jumping apart and rubbing the back of their necks uncomfortably, blushing. Louis' mom looks on from afar chuckling at the kids before going back in the house.

"Hey, Clem you look a little comfy for a pool party, come on in!" Sophie exclaims.

"I'm probably going to stay fully clothed." Clementine chuckles.

"Awe, come on." Mariana whines.

"No thank you." Clementine smiles slightly.

"Then why'd you come?" Brody asks.

"Because Louis here is really fucking anno-" Clementine's eyes widen as Louis suddenly takes off his coat, shirt, and sweatpants and jumps into the pool. 

She's speechless as Louis comes up from the water. He's really fucking toned is what he is. He's built like a fucking greek god. What the hell? Where and when? His body like fucking sparkles as the water shines on his from lights inside and around the pool. His freckles that Clementine so deeply admires are seemingly all over his body, even on his chest and slightly toned stomach. He's not scrawny like Clementine would've thought, but fit and slightly chiseled. 

He throws his head back to get his dreads out of his face. Water flicks off of them gorgeously. He still holds his trademark smile, laughing slightly as the water hits his skin. Clementine can't help but stare as water droplets race down his skin as fast as her heart rate. The freckles on his face seemingly are also spread down his chest and arms, moving lower and lower down to… He pushes the rest of his dreads out of his face and is starting to look back at Clementine, so she snaps out of it.  _ Louis is really fucking gorgeous. _

"Louis is really fucking annoying." Clementine whispers after a moment. She really hopes nobody noticed her staring or silence. But as she looks up, it seems everybody but Louis did.

"Oh give up, you want to hang out with me!" Louis yells.

"W-Wh-Wha-What? N-N-N-No I-I-I d-d-do-don't!" It's suddenly much harder to form a sentence.

"You alright over there, Clem?" Violet smirks.

"Yep, yeah. Totally fine. I'm gonna go over here." Clementine grabs a soda can and sits down away from everyone else.

Clementine sulks and sighs to herself as she gets pictures and videos of her friends. She thinks they'd like that.

"Alright, that's it." Clementine hears Louis' voice approach her.

"What- ah Louis, put me down!" Clementine gasps as Louis suddenly picks her up.

"Nope, you're going in my pool." Louis chuckles.

"What the fuck, no!" Clementine chuckles and lightly hits his arm.

"I'm going to throw you in now." Louis tells her as he stands in front of the pool.

"Do it, do it, do it." Everyone chants.

"Louis, I like this hoodie, I swear to god-" Clementine is suddenly in the pool, swimming her way back up. She hears Louis jump in after her. She gets to the surface with a scowl.

"What. The. Fuck. Louis." Clementine is obviously annoyed. He chuckles. 

What he doesn't expect is for Clementine to wade her way to a wall and pull off her hoodie aggressively, to reveal a bikini top underneath. He feels his breath quicken and hitch as he watches in what feels like slow motion. The water trickles off the hoodie as she takes it off and shakes her hair of water. Her beautiful, curly, almost jet black hair. Like a movie. His face instantly flushes as her body bounces down from the aggression of Clementine removing her hoodie. His eyes widen as the bikini top isn’t the most conservative. 

Violet is snickering at Louis' reaction. Everyone else is quiet as well, Clementine is usually so well…covered. His mouth is dry as it hangs open. Then Clementine removes her sweatpants as best as she can underwater to reveal the bottom of her bikini. As more of Clementine's skin revealed, the more Louis can't breathe. The bottom as well, does not leave a lot to the imagination. She throws her now soaked clothes on the outside of the pool. To do so, she has to turn around. And believe Louis when he says he almost died right there. He can't look away. 

"Happy now? Is this what you wanted?" Clementine looks at Louis angrily as she puts a hand on her hip. Louis just stares dumbly. Marlon gives Louis a knowing look.

"I'm sure this is  _ exactly  _ what he wanted." Violet snickers. Clementine instantly lets out a squeak and throws her arms around her chest, blushing as she looks down, realizing everyone's eyes on her body. Duck moves to stand in front of her. She smiles at him gratefully.

"Clementine, can I propose a polyamorous relationship?" Minnie shouts. Clementine facepalms and blushes.

"I second this." Violet nods.

"Clementine, I'm not kidding when I say that you are annoyingly pretty." Mariana giggles.

"Stop guys." She shakes her head behind Duck with a smile.

"I am  _ not _ sorry for throwing you in the water." Louis puts on a confident front as Duck moves away from Clementine.

"Uh-huh." Clementine smirks and puts her hands on her hips again.

"Hey, how about pool truth or dare?" Marlon suggests. Everyone agrees but, Sarah, Ruby, Aasim, and Mariana. They want a break from the pool. Everyone else gathers in the jacuzzi.

"Alright, so who's first?" Brody asks.

"Marlon?" Louis shrugs as he subtly stares at Clementine next to him.

"Alright then, Violet truth or dare?" Marlon asks her.

"Truth." She smiles.

"One thing you'd change about Minnie." Marlon smirks.

"Her odd hatred of only freezer chicken nuggets." Violet chuckles.

"What? They're disgusting!" Minnie defends herself.

"Brodbitch, truth or dare?" Violet nods at Brody.

"Dare." Brody scowls.

"I dare you to not go over to Marlon's place for all of next week." Violet says.

"Done." Brody crosses her arms. Marlon whines.

"Truth or dare Sophie?" Brody continues.

"Dare." Sophie smiles.

"Dance for one minute without music." Brody laughs. And dance Sophie did, it was pretty funny.

"Mitch, truth or dare?" Sophie chuckles.

"Truth." Mitch plays with the water.

"First time, how was it, for the virgins here." Sophie asks teasingly.

"None of your business." Mitch replies shortly, shaking his head with a slight fond smile.

"Hmm, Clementine, truth or dare?" Mitch questions Clementine.

"Dare." Clementine smirks but it falls quickly as Mitch develops this mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I dare you to…sit on Louis' lap. For the duration of the game." Mitch cackles as the pair's eyes widen.

"U-Uh, um." Louis starts. His blush is very prominent.

"Dare's a dare." Clementine shrugs and pretends to be confident. Everyone cheers. Clementine stands up and sits on Louis' lap sideways so that her legs hang off the side of his legs. Louis looks so confused. The skin to skin contact makes both of their hearts race. Clementine feels like her skin is on fire, and it isn't the jacuzzi.

"You alright there, Lou?" Marlon chuckles.

"Mm-hmm." Louis says in a small voice. Clementine blushes and bites her lip, looking away from Louis.

"Oh gross, I only see 8 year-old Clem in my mind!" Duck exclaims. Clementine wobbles as she tries to splash him from Louis' lap, this causes Louis to instinctively wrap an arm around Clementine's waist so she doesn't fall. Clementine instantly tenses up and blushes again.

The game goes on and on for a couple rounds until everyone decides to go back to the pool. Besides Clementine and Louis. They sit there awkwardly. Clementine now sits besides Louis in silence, the awkward tension rising.

“Hey, Clem?” Louis starts.

“Y-Yeah?” Clementine shakes regardless of the heated water.

“Wanna go inside for a minute, I could show you more of my amazing piano skills.” He continues.

“S-Sure.” Clementine replies. Louis helps Clementine out of the jacuzzi. Louis grabs his coat and puts it on Clementine's shoulders.

"Louis, the chlorine-" Clementine starts.

"Doesn't matter." Louis finishes. Clementine puts on his coat. Louis grabs her hand and pulls her inside. 

"Louis, that you?" A male voice wonders.

"Yeah, dad." Louis tells the voice. Suddenly a man who definitely has some Louis characteristics but not as much as his mom appears.

"Who's this?" Louis' dad raises an eyebrow at Clementine's lack of clothing and the pair's intertwined hands. The two instantly drop each other's hands. They’ve got to stop doing that.

"This, is Clementine." Louis' mother walks into view. Clementine feels so exposed.

"Hm- oh! Clementine! It's very,  _ very _ nice to meet you." Louis' dad smiles warmly, recognizing the name.

"It's nice to meet you too." Clementine whispers.

"Alright, well I'm going to show her something upstairs." Louis runs with Clementine in tow.

"Sorry about my parents, they're…expressive." Louis chuckles.

"It's fine." Clementine responds. 

Louis pulls her into this beautiful room that screams  **_Louis_ ** . The walls are a beautiful maroon. Purple bed sheets. His room is a little wacky, full of color and expression, patterns and random things on the walls. LED lights strung along the ceiling. There's records on the walls, the walls filled with various posters of musicians, decorated with pictures of the recent friends Clementine had made. But,  _ years  _ before she met them. Pictures of everyone growing up. And of course, a big, beautiful piano, decorated with various stickers and carvings in the corner. 

"Is this your room?" Clementine asks.

"Yep." Louis smiles.

"It's very like you." Clementine gives a slight smile.

"Thank you." Louis beams.

"Hold on let me give you a hoodie. It's colder in the house." Louis rummages through his drawers before retrieving a Ericisons hoodie and handing it to Clementine. She takes off Louis' coat and lays it on his bed. Louis turns away, still not used to Clementine in a bikini. Clementine throws on the hoodie and chuckles at how big it is on her and plays around with the long sleeves.

"This you all?" Clementine suddenly points at a picture of everyone but at 5 years old.

"Yep, that's the gang, minus you and Duck. You guys were too busy growing up together." Louis chuckles.

"Among other things." Clementine comments and shrugs.

"And this a picture of you kissing Gabe?" Clementine gives a small laugh.

"Yep, I wasn't lying when I said it was my proudest moment." Louis laughs.

"Look at his face, Gabe never saw it coming." Clementine tilts her head fondly.

"Nope." Louis shakes his head, smiling.

"Who took it?" She asks.

"Minnie. She could just tell what I was gonna do and wanted Vi to remember this. Those two have been together a long time." Louis nods.

"And this?" Clementine smirks.

"Oh, that, that's you and me. On halloween." Louis beams. It's the picture where Clementine's holding on to him as they run in the parking lot with her on his back.

"You just look so…happy. I had to put it up. Plus, you're in it." Louis wraps an arm around her shoulders. Clementine feels her face heat up.

"Come sit, I wanna show you a song." Louis sits at his piano. Clementine sits next to him.

"Oh shit, my piano's not in tune, can you help me tune it?" Louis asks. Clementine nods.

"When I give the signal, play the A key." Louis instructs Clementine as he goes to the back of the piano. Clementine looks at all the keys, confused.

"Yeah, which one's the A key?" Clementine questions.

"You know, the A key. Next to the B key, after the G key." Louis comes around the piano to Clementine pointing to the keys.

"How'd that happen?" Louis sees Clem's missing half her ring finger on her left hand. 

"Car crash." Clementine tells him shortly.

"Oh, you told me this, on your birthday. I remember now. Well, you can play just as well with nine and a half." Louis gives an encouraging smile. Clementine smiles back. Clementine tentatively presses the A key.

"Good. That definitely helped. Now press the pedals while I make some more adjustments." Louis sounds focused. Clementine steps on the pedal.

"Great, that part's golden. Quick, now blow on the strings." Louis tells her. Clementine gives Louis a face.

"I know, sounds weird, but blow on them. Cooling the temperature helps set them in perfect harmony." Louis reinforces. Clementine proceeds to feel stupid as he blows on the strings.

"Okay, great. That did nothing. Because that's not at all part of how you tune a piano." Louis reveals. Clementine scowls.

"But it was funny. It could've done something on like, a molecular level. Or maybe it's good luck to blow on strings." He tries to cheer her up.

"You're so adorable." Clementine blurts. Her eyes widen. 

"Uh, I um." She fumbles over her words and blushes.

"Adorable. Wow, I knew you couldn't resist my good looks. Glad to be of service." Louis blushes and gets nervous. He takes a deep breath and starts playing this  _ beautiful _ song.

"What're you playing? And don't say a piano." Clementine warns.

"A song that I wrote." He replies.

"Really, what's it called?" She asks him.

"I don't know yet." He admits.

"There. First time played. We should mark the occasion." He mentions before carving his initial on the piano. He hands the knife to Clementine. She carves hers too.

"You done tattooing that piano? I think you've got a future in whittlin', I like saying whittlin'." He smirks. In a moment of confidence, Clementine carves a heart around their initials. 

"Oh that's, it's a heart. Yep, I see it's a heart. That's… super cool. Really cool." Louis comments awkwardly.

"So, hey. I'm going to dig myself into a deep hole from which I'll never emerge. Cool? Cool. Time to get serious." He sighs and lets out a deep breath.

"Serious? Wow. You feeling okay?" Clem jokes.

"Not really, nope, mm-mm." He looks visibly nervous.

"Thanks… for being here. Listening. Blowing on the strings. For hanging out with the misfit toys of Ericsons. No matter how dumb we all are. Everyone hears the jokes, the piano… and after that, they stop listening. You didn't." He looks at Clementine sincerely.

"You're welcome…" Clementine puts some of her hair behind her ear. 

"Clementine…can you face me for a minute?" Louis whispers. Clementine turns to look at him on the bench.

"Clementine, I really,  _ really _ like you. and not as some stupid joke. I like that you don't smile often because when you do smile, I'm reminded just that much more of how beautiful it is. I like your eyes and the golden flecks upon the amber color. I like how bright and lively they are. I could get lost in your eyes. I like how serious you are, because I'm not. So I look up to you. 

You're always confident, you always know what to do. You're a badass. I like your hair and on the days when you wake up late, your hair is a little messy and you put it up but you don't mind. It's cute. I…I like you, a lot. Like to point where it's almost as annoying as my stupid flirting attempts." Louis chuckles. 

Clementine doesn't know how to feel or what to do. She never thought this would happen. H-He, he likes her.

"I-I-I, I like you too. I like the fun, new experiences I get to have with you. And I guess, you're not all that bad looking. You're, well, funny and sweet. I like that about you." Clementine admits. 

Now it's Louis' turn to blush. He scratches the back of his neck nervously. 

"Now's a better time than any, right?" He looks at her sincerely and leans in slightly. Her breath hitches.

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Louis whispers as he gets  _ really _ close to her face. She nods, dazed. Louis brings a hand up to her chin and lifts her face while his other hand holds her face gently. He then, softly yet passionately, he brings their lips together.

"Mm~" Clementine moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Louis' neck. 

Louis' eyes flutter open for a second at that before they shut as he smiles into the kiss. Louis' hand that was on her chin moves to her waist and pulls her closer to him, her sitting in between his legs with her legs over his. The kiss quickly becomes heated on both sides. Louis pulls her even closer and puts one hand on her back and one her waist tightly. She puts one on his face and keeps one on his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	21. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although, Clementine was having a good day, something gets in the way of her happy mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Angst after a happy moment! I promise it won't stay like this!

"Hey, where's Clem and Louis?" Minnie asks suddenly during an intense game of chicken. Everyone stops.

"Wait, yeah." Violet agrees.

"Louis' coat is gone,  _ they went inside _ ." Marlon smirks.

"Oh?" Brody chuckles deviously.

"How was that for a fun, new experience?" Louis pants, his forehead pressed against Clementine's.

"I'd say pretty good." Clementine gasps out.

He looks at her and she looks at him. Suddenly, they're both laughing as Louis picks her up and puts her on the piano and kisses her, making the piano clang loudly. Clementine rolls her eyes and throws her arms around his neck. They both continue to chuckle randomly into the kiss.

"What was that?" Clementine laughs loudly.

"I don’t know, just kinda felt right. Dramatic flair." Louis continues kissing her.

"We should get back." Clementine rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Fine, fine. Although, I'd much rather be kissing you." Louis gives her one final kiss before helping her off of the piano and leading her outside without another word as he blushes.

Louis can't help it that when they get back to the party, he's  **_beaming_ ** _ , absolutely  _ **_cheesing_ ** _. _ Louis is smiling so hard he's afraid his jaw will break. They try not to look suspicious.

"And where were you two?" Sophie smirks.

"She hasn't been here before, she wanted a tour." Louis lies smoothly.

"Hm, okay." Sophie backs off. For the rest of the party, Clementine and Louis keep their distance but can't help but send small glances to each other.

"Clementine." Duck walks over to her with a small smile.

"Yes, Duck?" Not even Duck can get her down.

"20 bucks says you just had your first kiss." Duck snickers as Clementine's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Clementine tries to play it off.

"You keep glancing at him when before you did everything you could to avoid eye contact." Duck reveals. Clementine blushes and doesn't respond.

"Aww, I’m proud of you. My little girl's growing up." Duck sighs, only for Clementine to angrily push away his face. Duck laughs and walks away. 

Later on, Louis drives Clementine home in utter silence. But, not before giving her some gray sweatpants because he still felt bad about her wet clothes. He walks her up the path.

"I-"

"S-" 

The pair chuckles.

"Well, good night now." Louis pulls on his coat and walks away quickly.

"Good…night." Clementine responds. Louis drives off. When Clementine stumbles to walk inside of her house, she's blushing profusely. 

"Hey…in different clothes." Carley greets a shook Clementine.

"Y-Yeah, I was thrown in the pool." Clementine answers before running up the stairs.

"I was kissed." Clementine whispers to herself as she tries to go to sleep. It takes a while, she's just so…happy. Eventually sleep does take over and Clementine falls asleep smiling.

Clementine doesn't wake up smiling though. She's so happy recently that she almost forgot. Today is the anniversary of her parents death. Clementine has a lot of trouble on this day. She sighs as she blinks away tears and gets dressed. She walks into the living room.

"Hey, sweetpea." Lee looks at her solemnly.

"Baby, come here." Carley opens her arms. Clementine goes and hugs her. Lee wraps his arms around the both of them.

"Have a good day, okay?" Lee tells her softly, rubbing her shoulder. Clementine nods.

"I love you, Clem." AJ suddenly tells Clementine, he hates this day every year. She's always so sad.

"I love you too, goofball." She pats his afro and walks out the door.

"Hello there, beautiful." Louis comes from behind Clementine in first period.

"H-Hi." Clementine whispers and flinches. She puts on a fake smile, not wanting to ruin the happy mood around the pair.

"Louis, we've talked about this stop traumatizing Clementine." Violet walks in.

"Um, Clementine wants to talk to me." Louis smirks.

"Just say help, I'll beat his ass." Violet snickers.

"Help." Clementine mouths, smirking. Louis scoffs.

"The girl said what she said, back up." Violet pushes him to his seat.

"I'm so tired today…" Clementine groans as her eyes droop from not being able to sleep thinking about that kiss.

"I say we blame Louis." Violet puts a hand up.

"How about we don't blame Louis?" Louis looks at Violet incredulously.

"Nope, yeah, it's all Louis' fault." Clementine nods. It isn't a lie…

"We're blaming Louis, sweet count me in." Gabe walks in and sits down.

"Wha-?" Louis looks so confused.

"So why are we blaming Louis?" Gabe asks.

"Clementine's tired." Violet pouts mockingly. Clementine chuckles and flips her off.

"Oh, damn. Yep, sounds like Louis' fault." Gabe hisses jokingly.

"How is this my fault!?" Louis crosses his arms.

"Just feels right." Clementine smiles at him. Louis instantly melts at her giving him a  _ full _ smile.

"Okay…" Louis just stares.

"That was easy." Violet scoffs. Louis snaps out of it and hits Violet's arm. She cackles in response.

"Hello there Clementine." A familiar voice has Clementine stop in her tracks as she's about to walk to lunch from her locker. Not today.

"Ava." Clementine whispers.

"You guessed it!" Ava smiles deviously as she traps Clementine against her locker.

"Why do you keep bullying me?" Clementine asks.

"Because, I've heard of you. You're damaged goods. But, Louis? One look at you and he was hooked. I wanna know why." Ava smirks.

"Maybe because I'm not a bad person." Clementine looks down.

"Where ya off to?" Ava ignores her comment.

"Lunch." Clementine responds.

"Aww, with the misfit toys?" Ava laughs. Clementine stays silent.

"Well, how do you feel about Louis? Hm, do you fancy him,  _ Clementine _ ? Hmm, did you give it up already, that why he still likes you? Are you easy, Clementine? That it, that you're a  _ whore _ ?" Ava giggles.

"I'm  _ not _ a whore." Clementine whispers.

"Can't think of any other reason why a boy would look in your direction." Ava chuckles.

"Maybe because I don't bully people to make myself feel better." Clementine grumbles.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Clementine face it, you're damaged. Dead parents and a whore. Nothing else to you but that. Sad, little Clementine, all alone. Today right, the day little Clementine's parents went away? I'm trying to save you from thinking you'll be anything more than the sad, little girl you are." Ava tells her. By now a group of kids surround them.

" _ Don't  _ talk about my parents." Clementine looks her straight in the eye. 

"Oh, you gonna fight me? I'd like to see you try." Ava looks unamused. Clementine's about to turn around, be the bigger person when-

"What parents?" Ava giggles. 

"That's it." Clementine turns back around and punches Ava in the face. Ava falls straight to the ground, holding her face. 

"You  _ bitch _ !" Ava sneers. Ava gets up and pushes Clementine up against her locker. 

Clementine tries to push her away but to no avail. Ava punches Clementine in the face before kneeing her in the stomach. Clementine doubles over, groaning. Clementine looks up at Ava now, seething with anger. Clementine then knees her back, pushing her away. 

" **Don't. Fucking. Talk. About. My. Parents.** " Clementine's about to throw another punch when suddenly her arms around her back.

"Oh, why hello there gorgeous! I've been lookin' for ya!" Louis' voice whispers in her ear, restraining her. Clementine looks up and Marlon is holding Ava back.

"Let. Me. Go." Clementine grumbles.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, darling, as much as I want to see you be badass, you're going to get in trouble. So, I'm going to bring you to Ruby. If we bring you to the nurse the school will know you got in a fight." Louis chuckles. She reluctantly follows him.

**2 minutes prior.**

"Hey what's all that yelling?" Violet asks.

"I don't know." Brody shrugs.

"Hey, look there's a fight going on!" Marlon points out the crowd. The group gets closer. The group watches as Clementine is suddenly punched and kneed in the stomach.

"Holy fuck that's Clementine!" Louis yells, quickly throwing down his bookbag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	22. Wonderfully Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's words seem to shake Clementine up for the remainder of the school day. Louis offers her a walk home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, fine. I couldn't resist. Here's another chapter!

**The present.**

"Hey, you alright?" Louis sits next to her and asks her sincerely once Ruby patched her up in the girls bathroom, she joined the lunch table. She nods but stays quiet. 

"Just leave me alone." Clementine whispers. Maybe Ava was right. She doesn't deserve people, she sure as doesn't deserve Louis. The bell rings and Clementine quickly walks away.

"This isn't a good day for Clem, it's not for me to speak about. But, today is the last day to fuck with Clementine." Duck sighs and tells the group but, he suddenly looks sad and disturbed as he remembers something.

Clementine wouldn't talk to anyone all day from there.

"Clementine?" Louis asks her timidly as she's about to walk home.

"Yes?" She looks at him solemnly.

"Can I walk with you?" Louis asks her.

"O-Okay." She agrees. For the first few minutes they walked beside each other in silence.

"Hey, Clem?" Louis looks at her.

"Yeah, Lou?" Clementine continues to look at the ground. Louis smiles, she's never used his nickname before.

"Hm, you even make my name sound pretty." Louis jokes, hoping to get a laugh out of her. But instead she tenses up.

"Clem, what did that girl say to you?" Louis grimaces.

"Nothing." Clementine scowls.

"Clem." Louis' voice is firmer now.

"Nothing." Clementine whispers.

"Clem! And Louis!" AJ sprints over to them.

"Hey, goofball." Clementine gives a small smile.

"Clem, why do you have bruises on your face?" AJ asks.

"Fell face-forward. It was real embarrassing." Clementine demonstrates it with her hands, making AJ laugh.

"Hey! So, I know you're sad today, so I drew you this picture. Tenn's teaching me how to draw like him, he's really good." AJ smiles. It's just a picture of their small family…and Louis? 

"Oh thank you, kiddo." Clementine hugs him.

"Is that me?" Louis asks excitedly.

"Yep, you and Clem are around each other so often I thought you kinda had to be there." AJ chuckles.

"You made me look so nice, dude." Louis says with all sincerity. The picture really is nice. Louis doesn't ask anymore questions about Ava for the rest of the walk, instead talking with AJ and giving Clementine space.

"Clem, Clem, please can Louis come inside?" AJ begs as they get close to the house.

"I'm sure he has to go home, AJ." Clementine smiles sadly.

"Actually, I don't. I can hang out. We can study for Mr. Omid's test together." Louis smiles. Clementine thinks for a moment.

"Okay, fine." Clementine relents.

"Yes!" Louis and AJ say in unison.

"This is my house." Clementine lets Louis in.

"Wow, this is  _ very _ homey." Louis beams. 

The last time he was here, he didn't get to really look at the pictures on the walls. The scattered toys in the living room. In the distance, drawings on the fridge. Mail on the counter. Keys hung up. Scarfs and hats on hangers on a closet. Rug tattered and worn. A home lived in. Wonderfully messy. His focus remains on a very specific picture of Clementine. Except Clementine couldn't have been older than 7 here. She's wearing a baseball outfit, smiling triumphantly with Lee who has her on his shoulders.

"Clementine, can I show Louis my room?" AJ pulls on her sweatpants.

"Yeah, sure." Clementine nods.

"Wait, are you guys home?" Carley's voice comes from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Carley! Louis is here too." Clementine tells her.

"Alright!" Carley responds. She's probably busy. Clementine goes up to her room while AJ pulls Louis to his.

"And this is a police officer action figure! Tenn gave it to me!" AJ explains as Louis sits on his bed and examines the room. The room is cute, just full of things AJ loves.

"And this, this is my most prized position!" AJ says confidently holding something behind his back.

"Possession, you mean?" Louis chuckles.

"Yeah, that! Well, here it is. The first time I met Clementine!" AJ gives Louis a framed photo. It's a much younger Clementine holding a baby AJ. She has a smile on her face as she kisses AJ's forehead. Adorable.

"Wow." Louis beams.

"Yeah, she says when she looked at me, she could tell that we were meant to be siblings." AJ explains excitedly.

"That's real sweet, AJ." Louis could not possibly like this girl any more than he already does.

"I hope you're not embarrassing me too much." Clementine walks in, crossed arms.

"Only a little." AJ laughs. Louis could tell she was still pretending to be happy for his sake. Clementine looks at what's in Louis' hands and gasps.

"Oh my god, AJ, a little bit? Why would you show him that!" Clementine exclaims.

"What? You look adorable!" Louis chuckles as Clementine takes it from him.

"No, no I don't!" Clementine worries. Louis stands and puts his hands on Clementine's shoulders.

"Clem, you looked adorable then, you look adorable now, stop worrying." He chuckles and kisses her forehead. Clementine looks up at him, blushing. She sighs, relaxing.

"Are you sure you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend becau-" AJ starts but before he can get another word out Clementine pulls Louis to her room, Louis laughing. 

"Hey, you're holding my hand again!" Louis smiles. 

She drops it as she opens the door to her room. Louis slowly walks inside the room in awe. Clementine has records on her walls but more so indie music than classical like Louis. Her walls are baby blue but her bed sheets are a light orange with small oranges on them, or clementines. Cute. Fairy lights on the walls and on her headboard and footboard. 

Some flowers painted on the walls, Louis can tell AJ painted some of them. Some shelves with an abundance of books that have been obviously read a ton of times. A bisexual flag hung on a small part of her wall. Clementine has polaroids and just random pictures all on her walls and in her mirror. Pictures of her, Lee, Carley and AJ. One picture of her and AJ sticks out to him. It's this picture of AJ and her sharing this intense hug. Like they hadn't seen each other in a while, there's one of them playing with a beach ball. 

There's pictures of her growing up. Pictures of Violet and Minnie. Pictures of the group. Pictures from Halloween. Pictures of her and Louis, smiling and laughing. He has some of the same ones up in his room. She has mementos and things that are important to her on her dresser, precisely placed. But, then Louis looks among the pictures again and sees a few he didn't before and smiles.

"Your room's beautiful." Louis says honestly.

"Thank you." Clementine sits on her bed.

"Is this baby Clem and her parents?" Louis asks, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	23. The Car Crash That Ended It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine finally opens up about what happened on that fateful day that caused her to lose her parents. The day that changed her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A N G S T. Muahahaha 
> 
> TW: Graphic Description Of Deadly Car Crash
> 
> Fun fact, I tried to emulate the feelings I felt when I once was involved in a car crash. It was nowhere as bad as this but it changed me a lot and I still think about it everyday.

The picture is of a  _ much _ younger Clem is on a man's shoulders giving two peace signs with a wide kinda toothy grin, she doesn't have all her teeth. Louis thinks that might be her dad. There's a woman next to them laughing in the picture fondly, hugging her what Louis presumes to be her husband. One thing that sticks out to him is that Clementine is wearing this hat with a symbol that reminds him of a symbol he's seen before.

"Yeah." Clementine answers with a grimace, fidgeting with her necklace. It's the last picture Clementine took with her parents before they died.

"Oh, hey that's the same symbol on your necklace." Louis notices. Clementine nods solemnly.

"Clementine, what happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking. You don't talk about them often." Louis smiles cheerfully, not thinking.

"They're dead." Clementine deadpans as she stands up, looking at the picture. Louis pales as his head snaps to look at her, his smile dropping.

"They died in a car crash. Exactly 9 years ago, today." Clementine keeps a straight face, like she's talking about how her day was. Louis stares at her in horror.

"We were driving away from this event here. It was some stupid movie in the park I wanted to go to. It was the most beautiful day I'd ever seen. My parents knew it was a little far but they knew how bad I wanted to go. So we went. My dad let me wear his favorite hat that day. He said, "Don't let it get dirty. I said you can borrow it, not have it." I smiled so big. I had wanted to wear that hat since I first laid eyes on it. 

There were these fairy lights strung everywhere in the park. The movie was boring so we just made jokes the whole time. I remember the other families telling us to be quiet, we just laughed in their faces. It was the best day of my life. 

Until it was the worst day of my life. The other driver's car brakes just…stopped working. They tried to swerve and they saved the car in front of us but then it sent them even harder into us. My mom saw it coming before I did, unbuckled her seatbelt, jumped in the backseat and just tried to shield me from as much of the impact as she could. I started to hear the other car skid. A horn blare. 

Then I felt it. Like all the air had been torn from my lungs. My head was spinning. I felt light and heavy at the same time. But, then I realized, not only was my head spinning, the car was spinning, twisting and turning. All I could hear was ringing in my ears and screaming.

Then, it stopped. It all stopped. We had stopped. Flipped upside down. Somehow, my dad's hat was still snug on my head. I was in so much pain. I noticed my parents were too quiet. I coughed and yelled as much I could with my tiny voice. But, I knew nobody was coming. But, I needed to try. So I did. 

I was only gasping and wheezing for help really. But, the wreckage was bad, so bad that nobody could get to us for  _ 2 hours _ . Eventually, I got out. One of my legs broken and one arm broken, a few fucking broken ribs, scratches and bruises galore. Oh and of course half of my ring finger was gone. That's it. My mom took all the impact I would've. Her neck broke. They even said she would've lived had she not climbed in the back. I'd be dead. 

They were going to throw me in the foster system without a care. But, my uncle, or really a family friend that was basically my uncle, Lee, insisted he take care of me. He'd visit me everyday at the orphanage until I was legally under his care. All I had left was that stupid hat. I can't help but think if we had just stayed home that day, if I had never mentioned the movie in the par-" Clementine ends off with a chuckle and a sniffle as her voice cracks. 

Louis walks over to her and just wraps her up in his arms. That's when he notices the hat on the back of her door, but instead of the way it looked in the photo, it's grimy. Louis just holds her tighter as her sobs wrack against his chest.

"I miss them." Clementine whimpers. This is the first time she's ever told anybody the full story. Not even Lee. Lee just got what social services knew, which is what the police knew.

"I know, I know." Louis rubs her back and kisses her head. He would've never thought. All those times Duck alluded to her parents…

"The movie wasn't even fucking good." She chuckles sadly before gasping into cries, clutching his shirt. 

"It's all my fault." She cries. 

"Darling, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known." Louis wipes away her tears and looks at her. He's never seen Clementine cry before. Of course, Clementine somehow makes crying beautiful. Her eyes are red and so are her cheeks. But, she's still so beautiful.

"Louis, if I hadn't-" Clementine starts.

"Clem, no. It wasn't your fault. Are you listening to me, _it_ _was not your fault_." Louis tells her seriously. She nods. She finally feels like she might be able to forgive herself. Louis wipes away her tears as she stalls her breathing. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Louis.

"Thank you, for listening, really. I know I'm a frigid bitch on most days. So thank you…for seeing past that." Clementine whispers. 

Louis smiles at her and puts a hand on her face, wiping away one last tear. She suddenly hugs him tightly. His eyes widen and he raises his hands in surprise as his shoulders tense up. But then he puts a hand on her face again, closes his eyes, and hugs her back as he relaxes. 

"So yeah. Thank you." She smiles timidly as she pulls away. He stares at her dumbly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He caresses her cheek.

"It's not really something you casually bring up in conversation." She shrugs.

"Your name is Louis, oh gee, my name is Clementine! My parents died in a tragic car wreck that I could've prevented! So you said you were on your way to Algebra 2?" Clementine jokes.

"Clementine…" Louis tells her.

"I know, I know. Don't joke about your trauma." Clementine reminds herself.

"Hey, can we try something?" Louis asks. Clementine nods.

"Lay down." Louis tells Clementine. Clementine tilts her head in confusion.

"Just do it, and take off your shoes." Louis tells her, blushing. He takes off his shoes as well. Clementine lays down, very skeptical. Suddenly Louis lays down next to her. He takes off his coat and places it on Clementine's shoulders. He then scoots over to Clementine and wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into his chest. He kisses her forehead and just keeps them like that.

"When I was growing up and I was sad, my mom would hold me and tell me it was going to be alright. So now I'm going to hold you. I don't care if you fall asleep. If you want to talk or not. I just want to hold you. I want you to let me hold you. Okay?" Louis explains seriously. This brings Clementine back to sniffles as she smiles sadly. She snuggles into his hold, hugging him back.

"Okay." She responds quietly. 

"And Clem?" Louis whispers.

"Yeah, Louis?" She sniffles.

"It's going to be alright." He tells her honestly. She smiles against his chest and chuckles.

"Thank you, Louis." Clementine thanks him again.

"Thank you, Clementine. For letting me in." Louis says sincerely. For a while after that, they lay in silence. Not an awkward silence though, a comfortable silence. Eventually the silence makes the teenagers sleepy. 

"Lee, come over here!" Carley whisper-shouts as she opens Clementine's door. Lee rushes over.

"Do I have to beat his ass?" Lee gets ready.

"What? No, look at them." Carley tells him. The pair is sleeping soundly against each other. Lee smiles at the two.

"You should probably call his parents." Lee whispers. Carley nods. Carley has actually met Louis' parents through her job, lovely people.

"Hey there, Vicky, hey! So I'm whispering because your son, Louis is at my house today, visiting Clementine. They're asleep right now, do I wake him up, or leave them? Leave them? Take a picture? Well, okay." Carley chuckles as she ends the call with Louis' mom and snaps a photo and sends it.

**VickySmith:** Adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	24. A Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava continues to try to get to Clementine, but this time, the group has her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it'll be a little bit before I update again! You guys have given so much love to this story recently and it's been so amazing! I just gotta give myself a little break. If I update a lot, I won't have chapters ready anymore. And I want to be able to update often.

"This isn't my…room." Louis groans as he wakes up. 

He notices it's Clementine's quickly as the sun hits his eyes. He looks below him as Clementine snuggles into his chest again. He blushes. He's really got to ask her out soon, huh? He tries to subtly get up. She grumbles softly. He instantly comes to a halt. What time is it? He reaches to the side of Clementine and is about to check his phone.

"Louis? Why the fuck are you in my bed?" A small voice next to him speaks tiredly.

"Oh wait, nevermind." She remembers.

"What time is it?" Clementine asks.

"7:25 AM." Louis tells her in a deep, raspy voice. Clementine blushes, the voice is attractive. 

"Okay." Clementine answers, closing her eyes. Trying to ignore the voice.

"Wait, oh my god, you have to get home for school and all that shit." Clementine is suddenly up.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Louis is up too. Clementine rushes into the bathroom with Louis, lets him borrow a spare toothbrush and the two brush their teeth. It's almost like they live together, Louis thinks. The pair rush to gather all of his things, Clementine throwing his coat at him. 

"Do you want a pop tart?" Clementine asks as they rush past the kitchen.

"Actually, yeah." Louis stops. Clementine grabs one and throws it at him.

"S'mores, nice." Louis compliments.

"Thanks." Clementine smiles. They continue running to the door. She opens the door and Louis rummages through his coat pocket for his keys as he walks out the door.

"Louis, you forgot something!" Clementine exclaims. 

"What?" He comes over to Clementine with a worried face.

"This." Clementine uses his coat to pull him down and gives him a kiss that they both smile into.

"Thank you for listening." She whispers against his lips.

"I need to go where now?" Louis chuckles.

"Your house, now get out of here!" She tells him, laughing. He runs halfway down the path before running back up, grabbing her face and pecking her cheek, making her 

blush. She's pretty sure she melts right then and there.

"See you at school!" Louis yells as he pulls away, spins, and runs to his car, taking a bite of his poptart.

"See you at…school." Clementine chuckles and touches her lip as she closes her door.

"Hi there." Carley smiles.

"Uh…" Clementine just stares.

"So, is it official yet?" Carley asks.

"No." Clementine tells her.

"With him looking at you like that, it will be soon." Carley chuckles.

"Yeah, that was something." Lee gives Carley coffee.

"Um…" Clementine makes faces as she tries to say words.

"Don't worry sweetpea, we like Louis, we're not mad. We let him sleep here, his parents said it was okay and I didn't think you guys were gonna do anything cause you guys were sleeping." Lee speaks up. 

"Oh." Clementine responds. She is surprised at how easy that was. She's about to walk away when-

"And when were gonna tell us you got into a fight?" Carley tilts her head.

"Uh-" Clementine tries.

"Did you beat her ass?" Lee asks. Clementine nods.

"Lee!" Carley slaps his arm.

"Listen, sweetpea, I know yesterday was hard for you. But, you can't go and get into fights." Lee smiles warmly, hugging Clementine.

"I know…" Clementine admits softly.

"Alright then, my little boxer, get to school." Carley smiles.

"Hey, Louis?" Clementine sees him leaning on a locker by first period's door.

"I was waiting for you, beautiful!" Louis smiles.

"Oh get out, you loser." Clementine rolls her eyes as they walk into first period together.

"Clementine." Ava sneers as she walks past as Clementine is about to sit at the lunch table. Everyone watches as Clementine instantly tenses up.

"Yes?" Clementine turns around calmly.

"I have some intel that Louis was seen running from your house this morning. I knew you were easy, but I didn't think you were that easy. Who knew losing your parents made someone have so little respect for themselves." Ava moves in close and whispers in Clementine's ear. Clementine's eyes widen. That's. It.

"I am not easy, goddamnit. I am not a slut or a whore or  **_whatever_ ** you want to call me. Not once in my life has anyone ever been interested in the sad little girl who lost her parents in that infamous car crash. You know the one, you know, the one where I lost my finger!? **_You_ ** don't know what it's like to be the kid on the street that  **_everyone_ ** talks about. To think you'll never be happy again. 

Did your parents die in front of you? No? Okay so until you've lived my life, you can  **_fuck right off_ ** ! Because, my reality is my own personal hell and things are just now starting to look up for me, and not even you can ruin that for me. I am  _ finally _ really fucking happy. So kindly, fuck off or I'll fucking beat your ass again." She pushes Ava away from her angrily and pokes at her chest with every word. 

Ava looks at her in shock. A good part of the cafeteria just heard all that. Fuck. Clementine turns as pale as a sheet of paper as she suddenly feels everyone's eyes on her.

"Boo hoo." Ava's eyes instantly harden again.

"Leave her alone." Louis stands.

"Damn, the sex is that good? Got him hooked around your little finger or rather you know your…well now you know boys! Clementine's a keeper!" Ava yells.

"Fuck you, we aren't having sex, Ava." Clementine growls.

"Did he or did he not leave your house this morning, in a rush, as if he had slept there?" Ava asks.

"Yes, he did but-" Clementine starts.

"Come on people, you've watched a movie or two, I don't think we need anymore evidence." Ava puts a hand on her hip.

"Ava, why can't you stop fucking talking?" Duck stands in front of Clementine.

"Oh, damn, him too, Clementine? Figures, you guys have been friends since diapers, right? The only one who would push you on the swing, the only one who didn't run away from the sight of you. But then, he up and left too. If I remember correctly, you didn't hear from him again." Ava mentions. This makes Duck nervous, he hated that he did that to Clementine, he didn't have time to tell her she was moving until the last minute and was too scared to contact her after.

"Ava, what are you getting from this?" Marlon stands, Violet glaring angrily.

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Beat. Your. Ass. Again?" Clementine sneers.

"Fine. You're no fun anyway." Ava struts away.

"Uh, thanks guys." Clementine whispers, embarrassed.

"So, Louis spent the night?" Sophie nudges her playfully, breaking the tension.

"By accident." Clementine admits. Louis scratches the back of his neck.

"I walked her home and we ended up…hanging out." Louis says.

"Hanging out." Marlon looks unconvinced.

"Shut up!" Louis chuckles. Duck is too quiet.

"Duck?" Clementine whispers to him. He looks up solemnly. He had left in the summer of 8th grade, not long after she had- He's a terrible friend.

"Come here." She opens her arms as Louis fights off the rumors about them. Duck looks at her happily before hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"It's okay. I'm here. And I'm really happy." She whispers back.

"Happy sucking Louis' dick I suppose?" Duck chuckles. Clementine quickly pushes him away.

"Oh my god! Gross, Duck!" She yells at him as Duck laughs his ass off. Things are gonna be okay.

The group never really talks about what they learned that day about Clementine. The past was the past anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	25. A Real One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since the events of the last chapter, what's the gang up to now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25, wow.

Two weeks later, Louis and Clementine have been spending a lot of time together. Not that they weren't already. Neither of them talk about the elephant in the room, that being the fact that they aren't a couple and they haven't been on a date. Like right now for example, except different.

"Louis, someone's gonna see." Clementine whines as Louis keeps his head in the crook of her neck as he holds her waist. 

"Mm, go on a date with me." Louis smiles and gives her neck a small peck.

"What?" Clementine's eyes widen.

"Go on a date with me, a real one…" Louis whispers shyly. He smiles as he feels her face heat up.

"O-Okay." Clementine bites the inside of her cheek as she looks at him intensely. 

For a moment, they share a look at each other's lips and then back at each other's eyes and both tentatively lean in. They haven't kissed in two weeks and the tension has been palpable. 

"Yo, we got snacks!" Louis hears Mitch approaching. The two turn away from each other quickly, trying to calm their breathing.

"You guys alright in here?" Ruby asks.

"They're fine." Duck winks at Clementine. Nobody notices. Clementine's panting softly, trying her best not to obviously glance at Louis.

"I tried to tickle her and she beat my ass." Louis lies.

"Louis. We talked about surprise tickling." Sophie shakes her head and crosses her arms with a smile.

"Skittles!" Minnie throws them Clementine's way, which she happily accepts.

"Your face is like super red, Clem. Are you sure you're alright?" Brody asks her.

"Oh my god, did Louis like, accidentally touch your boob or something, 'cause I'll beat his ass too, it's 2020." Marlon sticks up for Clementine, all the girls snicker.

"What! No!" Clementine rolls her eyes. 

"So, he purposely touched your boob?" Mitch tilts his head.

"What the fuck? No!" Louis scoffs.

"So you don't want to touch Clementine's boobs?" Aasims asks. Louis' eyes widen.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill you guys." Clementine grumbles as she blushes.

"Louis! Play us a song!" Mariana smiles, changing the subject.

"Of course." Louis chuckles.

"Hey, what is that on your-" Violet starts and points to the reminder of that night a couple of weeks ago.

"Hmm, Louis what is this?" Clementine asks, eyes wide.

"That, that is a chair leg. I call him Chairles." Louis chuckles nervously. But then everyone forgets about the carving on the piano as Louis skillfully tries to hide it with his arm. He succeeds. Clementine waves Duck over subtly.

"He. Asked. Me. On. A. Date." Clementine hisses quietly in Duck's ear, blushing a fiery red. Duck's eyes widen in question. Clementine nods. Duck's about to say something when Clementine is distracted by Louis playing music. He's playing "Clementine." This makes her blush.

"Cool song, what's it called!" Minnie smiles excitedly.

"Clementine." Louis responds. Clementine rolls her eyes to not be suspicious, secretly biting the inside of her cheek in embarrassment. 

"You  **_disgust_ ** me." Mitch facepalms.

"Of course it is." Violet groans.

"Of course." Louis smiles.

"Louis, you're so sappy, I'm starting to be convinced you have no dick." Brody chuckles.

"Um, rude. I'll have you know, I have a dick, thank you." Louis scoffs.

"We'll leave that up to Clementine." Marlon snickers. She instantly flushes and glares at Marlon.

"You sure you haven't already gone down that road, Marlon? Wouldn't want to get in the way of your love." Clementine teases. Marlon groans in disgust. Everyone laughs.

"Well, now that you say it…Louis does act like a girl." Sarah and Mariana say at the same time.

"Hey!" Louis scoffs.

"Hey!" They do it again.

"Wow!" One last time.

"You guys all make me sick." Aasim shakes his head.

"And yet, you're still here." Gabe chuckles.

"Too late to find another group of losers." Aasim shrugs.

"Ruby, please have sex with him again, he was less, Aasim, you know?" Minnie grumbles.

"Oh my lord." Ruby facepalms.

"Minnie how are you the passive one?" Aasim asks.

"Cause, I'm nicer than you and your tiny dick." Minnie scoffs. Aasim and Minnie have butted heads since…forever. He used to have a crush on her and when she turned him down for Vi, he took it pretty hard…in kindergarten.

"Clementine, we need to talk about this." Duck hisses at her.

"Not now." She hisses back. Suddenly, Duck picks her up.

"Duck!" Clementine hits his back.

"We're going to talk about this!" Duck whisper-shouts. 

"Duck! I swear to god if you don't put me down…" Clementine trails off as Duck closes the door behind them. The group looks on in confusion. They shrug and Minnie and Aasim go back to arguing.

"Um?" Louis' mother looks at Clementine fighting to get out of Duck's hold.

"Oh, um. Hi there." Clementine waves upside down. Duck does the same.

"Hi?" Louis' mom tilts her head.

"You see, we're trying to have a  _ conversation _ away from the group and- Yeah, there's no way to really explain this." Clementine tries and sighs. Louis' mom nods and goes on her way. Duck brings Clementine a little farther down the hallway before putting her down.

"He asked you out!" Duck

"I know!" Clementine whispers back.

"What'd you say?" Duck asks.

"I said okay." Clementine responds.

"Your crush who confessed to you secretly 3 weeks ago asks you out and all you say is okay!?" Duck puts his hands in his hair.

"I didn't know what to say! When have I ever been asked out, Duck!?" Clementine grumbles.

"That's true. Did he say what it was going to entail?" Duck questions Clementine.

"Um, no…" Clementine blushes and scratches behind her neck.

"Okay, ew gross!" Duck spasms. 

"We weren't doing anything! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Clementine hits his shoulder.

"You guys walked in right after I responded." Clementine tells him.

"Hmm, alright. Well fuck yeah, Clementine Marsh got herself asked out!" Duck high-fives her. Clementine nods shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I've mentioned this but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	26. Chairles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Duck and Clementine's talk, they walk in on an interesting conversation from the group.

"All I'm saying is that if you didn't have a dick and were coincidently Violet, maybe I would've gone for you." Minnie shrugs.

"Whatever, you've always had some personal vendetta against me." Aasim crosses his arms.

"I'm gay, bitch! I eat pussy!" Minnie points at herself. At this exact moment, Clementine and Duck walk in, shook.

"You go babe!" Vi cheers as she eats chicken nuggets. Everyone shakes their heads laughing. 

"So do I, you don't see me calling myself gay!" Aasim shoots back. Everyone sputters, dying of laughter.

"Aasim, do you have a dick?" Minnie holds the bridge of her nose.

"Of course, the fuck?" Aasim sneers.

"Are you attracted to women, do you fuck women? Or I guess Ruby?" Minnie asks. Ruby glares at her.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Aasim crosses his arms.

"Then you're fucking straight, dumbass, had to make sure apparently!" Minnie claps mockingly.

"That's my fucking girlfriend!" Vi is still eating.

"Babe, are you just going to let her bully me like this?" Aasim turns to Ruby.

"You're so fucking dumb." Ruby shakes her head with a tense voice.

"Aasim, you disappoint us." Mariana shakes her head disapprovingly. The rest of the group nods.

"Ooh! Let's play marry, fuck, kill again!" Sarah says suddenly. Mitch smiles at his girlfriend.

"Circle people!" Louis claps. 

"Alright Clem, it's me and you again!" Vi smiles, leaning on Minnie.

"Louis, Ryan the cashier, and Aasim!" Vi cackles. Clementine thinks on it for a moment.

"I mean, Ryan…" Clementine smirks.

"Fine as hell, that man." Sophie fans herself. The rest of the girls, minus Minnie and Violet fan themselves as well.

"As attractive as he is, I don't know shit about him. So, I'll have to fuck him." Clementine finishes.

"Ooo." The group nods.

"Louis and Aasim…" Clementine brings up.

"No offense, Aasim's kind of a whiny bitch." Clementine tells everyone.

"Is this hate on Aasim day?" Aasim's eyes widen.

"My point exactly." Clementine nods.

"And Louis…" Clementine starts. Louis pulls on his coat and gives her a charming smile. She almost gets stuck looking at him and blushes slightly, she instantly looks away and mentally facepalms.

"He's generally a dumbass and very, very bad at flirting." Clementine smirks.

"Hey, I don't see you flirting!" Louis defends himself.

"He's also a whiny bitch. But, more tolerable." Clementine mentions. Louis pouts.

"Regardless, I'll have to marry the dumbass whiny bitch." Clementine shrugs.

"Chapel, two blocks away." Louis perks up.

"Just so I never have to hear Aasim whine again, he's dead." Clementine chuckles.

"Oh, thank god." Aasim sighs in relief.

"Damn, you'd rather die than marry or fuck Clem?" Marlon snickers.

"Wha- that's not what I said, um, I-" Aasims feels bad.

"That's what I said." Clementine jokes. Everyone laughs.

"Mitch, fuck, marry, kill. Brody, Sophie, Gabe." Clementine sips on the slushie victoriously. 

"Marry…Gabe, bros before hoe- ow!" Mitch gasps as Sarah hits him in the head.

"Fuck…Sophie, she's chill." Mitch shrugs. Sophie shrugs as well.

"And fuck you Brody." Mitch says quickly making everyone else erupt into laughter. 

The game went on from there, many combinations being made and rejected. Everyone has just left, Clementine wanting to stay and help clean up. Or maybe just spend time with him, earning her a wink from Duck. She throws out the last slushie cup and stands, looking at the clean floor proudly. She decides to take a breath and sit on the piano bench.

Louis' mom watches Louis return to his room and goes to follow him. She wants to ask him if he wants any of the sandwiches she made, she's quite proud of them.

"Hey, Lou-" His mom stops talking quickly, not having realized that Louis still had someone over, especially if that someone is Clementine. The pair doesn't seem to have heard her though. She looks on as Louis walks to stand in front of Clementine, who is currently typing away on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Louis looks down at her smiling.

"Telling Lee I'm about to head home." Clementine shakes her phone slightly.

"Aww, so soon?" Louis smirks.

"Louis, I was here for 6 hours?" Clementine tilts her head questioningly with a smile.

"Not long enough." Louis pouts before leaning down, and getting close to her face. Louis' mom is so shocked that she falls back a moment, causing her hand to hit the wall. Making Louis' head snap towards his door. After a moment, Louis looks back at Clementine with a smile, standing back up. 

"You're the worst. You ask me out on a date and don't know how to act?" Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Nope." Louis shakes his head and pulls her up and wraps his arms around her middle.

"You were too far away." Louis pouts as Clementine glares at him.

"Hm, you're so small." Louis thinks out loud, only to get hit in the arm. Louis' mom laughs softly.

"Um, ow! What? It's true! It's cute." Louis flirts. Louis' mom shakes her head, taken back.

"You'd be so easy to carry, it's almost sad, I'm concerned for your health, do you eat?" Louis tilts his head.

"Yes, actually I do." Clementine scoffs.

"Also, I wanted to ask if you're free Saturday." Louis continues.

"And I couldn't be sitting for that?" Clementine grumbles.

"Nope." Louis smiles.

"So, earlier I asked you out and you said okay. In my mind you jumped into my arms, saying yes in front of an arch, but that's just as good. So, I'm asking you, Saturday, with me?" Louis looks almost nervous.

"Y-y-y-yeah, okay, sure." Clementine blushes and looks away from Louis.

"You won't regret it!" Louis beams. Clementine's phone goes off.

"Oh, I got to get home, I told Lee I'd be home by now. Bye, Louis." Clementine kisses him quickly and goes to leave. Louis' mom panics and quickly goes down the hallway and hides behind a wall. Louis is staring at his door in awe. That was- that kind of kiss was casual. Reflex almost. The thought leaves Louis' face warm. Suddenly, his mom walks in clapping.

"Mom?" Louis blushes.

"You got the girl!" She cheers.

"How long were you standing there?" He asks.

"Long enough." His mom chuckles. Louis scratches behind his neck.

"Are those pictures of you and Clemen-" She gasps.

"Oh my gosh, mom get out!" Louis blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	27. White Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch as Clementine and Duck prepare for her date with Louis, and a fan favorite character appears finally!

"Marlon…I'm going to die…" Louis whines.

"What you're telling me is, three weeks ago, Clementine and you kissed and since then you guys have been spending every day together, basically dating, but you finally got the courage to ask her out on a date and she said okay and now the date's in two hours and you don't know where to take her?" Marlon says without taking a breath. Louis nods.

"How'd you keep that secret?" Marlon looks at Louis incredulously.

"I wanted to ask her out officially before I told you all. It was just kind of an unspoken thing." Louis shrugs.

"Well, she's still technically new, right?" Marlon brings up.

"Yeah?" Louis is confused.

"So take her to all your favorite spots. Show her around town." Marlon smiles.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Louis chuckles.

"Ugh, what if she says no…" Louis falls backwards on Marlon's bed.

"She won't, now that I think about it, she has been different around you. More comfortable." Marlon laughs. Louis groans.

"Duck, what the fuck am I going to wear? I don't even know where we're going. Oh my fuck, how does dating work?" Clementine panics, pacing around the room.

"Clementine calm down, when's he picking you up?" Duck asks.

"Uh, 1 PM?" Clementine answers.

"That's in 2 hours? Hmm, be casual then. Dress like you but, more. Not too obvious but not too subtle where he can't notice. Boys are stupid, we don't notice much." Duck smiles. 

Clementine goes through her drawers nervously. She grabs her fishnet stockings, her favorite ripped green corduroy pants, a black sweater with a white outlined rose on it, she turns around and shows Duck, who's sitting on her bed. 

"Perfect." He beams. He leaves so she can get changed.

"Come back in!" Clementine yells. 

"Clementine, fuck, you're gonna make me cry, you're growing up and shit." Duck pretends to cry, she shoves him. 

"Shut up, you dork!" She chuckles. 

"You mind hanging with AJ? I'll be a while." She tells Duck.

"Nah, you know the little guy loves me." Duck boasts proudly.

"Uh-huh." She rolls her eyes. She walks to her bathroom to do her hair and looks for the mascara but can't find any.

"Hey, Carley, do you have the mascara?" Clementine walks out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, right here in my ba-" Carley is staring at Clementine.

"Hello? Carley?" Clementine waves.

"He asked you out!?" Carley shouts.

"Oh my gosh, Carley shhhhh! If Lee hears…he'll go all protective dad on me!" Clementine whispers.

"You look so beautiful!" Carley tears up and hugs Clementine tightly.

"Uh, thank you?" Clementine grumbles.

"Here." Carley wipes away the brief tears.

"Thank you." Clementine smiles now.

"What's this I heard about asking out?" Lee walks into the kitchen.

"Uh…" Clementine scratches behind her neck.

"Louis finally asked Clem out." Carley states proudly.

"Carley!" Clementine gasps.

"Oh?" Lee crosses his arms. Oh no, that's his lecture stance.

"Um…" Clementine starts.

"Sweetpea, remember, boys ain't shit, change for nobody, and please, goddamnit use protection." Lee advises. Clementine blushes.

"We aren't going to…Lee!" Clementine groans in disgust.

"You look amazing, sweetie." Lee smiles and wraps his arms around her.

"Thanks, Lee." Clementine grumbles.

"Rule number one?" Lee asks.

"Boys ain't shit." Clementine recites.

"That's right." Lee nods. Carley is laughing her ass off  _ again _ . 

"What's with the hug fest? And why is Carley basically rolling on the ground crying?" A voice asks as they enter the kitchen.

"Kenny!" Clementine runs and hugs him.

"Clem, you got big!? How'd the hell that happen?" Kenny looks at her incredulously. Clementine shrugs, smiling widely.

"Regardless, I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner. Business was crazy." Kenny chuckles.

"You and your boats. Couldn't make time to see your  _ goddaughter _ ?" Clementine shakes her head.

"Look, I'm sorry, but those boats." Kenny laughs.

"Sometimes I question if you love those boats more than me!" Duck yells from the living room.

"Never son!" Kenny jokes as he nods at Clementine. She giggles.

"So what was with all the hugging, and why is Carley  _ still _ clutching her stomach?" Kenny raises an eyebrow at her. Clementine flushes.

"Clem's going on her first date." Carley says in between gasps. Kenny's eyes widen. 

"With who?" Kenny asks.

"Louis." Lee crosses his arms.

"I'm gonna go…run now." Clementine turns around hastily.

"Clementine, first rule of dating, boys ain't shit." Kenny yells after her.

"You too? I-" Carley starts laughing all over again.

"Boys ain't shit!" Clementine agrees as she runs to go do her mascara, sighing, expecting nothing less from them.

"Boys ain't shit!" AJ repeats. Carley instantly stops laughing for a moment but bursting into even harder laughter, holding her stomach.

"AJ, swear." Lee chastises. Duck snickers. Kenny glares at him.

"Sorry…" AJ apologizes. 

"Also, please tell me the Louis you're talking about isn't…" Kenny starts as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Clementine runs past her family. She opens the door nervously. Louis stands there with a white rose in hand, black turtleneck with rainbow stripes in the middle, orange corduroy pants, his coat traded out for a corduroy multicolored jacket, and that charming smile. Clementine instantly flushes. Louis' smile instantly drops as he takes in her appearance. She's beautiful.

"Okay, you're going to be the death of me." Louis chuckles. Clementine rolls her eyes with a slight smile.

"You look nice too…" She responds.

"This is for you. The chances." Louis hands her the rose and comments on the white rose on her sweater and the one he's holding.

"Thank you." Clementine blushes. She quickly avoids everyone's stares, puts it in a vase and puts it in her room and returns to the door.

"Also, I hope you don't mind, I bought something for AJ." Louis scratches behind his neck.

"Is that Louis?" AJ's voice gets excited as he runs to the door. Louis drops down to his level.

"Hey, bud!" Louis fists bumps AJ. The adults watch closely to see how good Louis is with AJ.

"AJ, I bought you this. It's a Disco Broccoli figurine." Louis smiles widely.

"Woah! I didn't have a Disco Broccoli toy before!" AJ's eyes widen.

"Well, now you do!" Louis chuckles.

"Oh, I can't accept this!" AJ shakes his head.

"AJ, don't worry about it." Louis tells him.

"Thank you, Louis! You're the bestest!" AJ beams.

"Best." Clementine corrects softly. Louis looks at her fondly, in awe of how sweet she is with AJ.

"You ready to go? Adventure awaits." He tells her. She nods.

"Hey, Louis?" AJ looks up at him.

"Yeah, little guy?" Louis crouches again.

"Clementine likes you." AJ whispers to Louis.

"I sure hope so." Louis replies. AJ skips away with his new toy happily. 

"I hope whatever he said didn't embarrass me too bad." Clementine grumbles.

"Have her back by 10 PM please!" Lee yells nervously.

"Scout's honor!" Louis yells back, saluting. The joke calms Lee down and he smiles and waves. Carley by his side. Louis is good about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	28. The Arcade And Johnny Rockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date begins! Louis takes Clementine to the town mall!

"You’re so beautiful." Louis shakes his head with a smile. 

“Louis, stop.” Clementine closes the door behind them and they start to walk down the path. Clementine looks back at her house and rolls her eyes when she sees everyone in the window.

"I don't know why you insist on making me look ugly." Louis continues.

"You do that all your own." She giggles.

"Ouch, I will have to say that one hurt me." Louis laughs.

"But, it was worth it to hear you giggle." Louis beams.

"I don't giggle." Clementine crosses her arms.

"But yet you do." Louis nods. Clementine rolls her eyes and gets in his car. 

"Alright Clem-ster, first stop, the mall!" Louis announces as he starts driving.

"Mmm, don't call me Clem-ster." Clementine grumbles.

"What? Call you Clem-ster?" Louis teases.

"Fuck you, Be-Lou-Ga." Clementine smiles.

"Oh no, leave the jokes to us with inborn skill." Louis shakes his head.

"Fuck you." Clementine rolls her eyes.

"You tried that one just now." Louis reminds her.

"Why the mall?" Clementine asks, rolling her eyes again.

"Cause there's a bunch of dumb shit we can do at the mall." Louis responds.

"What kinda dumb shit?" Clementine questions.

"Well, we gotta hit the arcade. We have to do the cliche Johnny Rockets lunch date. We might even steal a segway." Louis counts off.

"We are  _ not  _ stealing a segway." Clementine chuckles.

"Never say never." Louis tells her.

"I didn't even say never." Clementine raises an eyebrow.

"So we are stealing a segway?" Louis nods.

"What? No, I-" Clementine laughs.

"We're here." Louis parks. He helps Clementine out of the car and holds her hand as they walk into the mall.

"I've never been here." Clementine admits.

"You've lived here 4 months and haven't been to the mall?" Louis asks her. She shakes her head. He instantly pulls her over to the arcade.

"What are we doing first?" He smiles at her.

"I've never really been to an arcade." Clementine looks down.

"Hmm, then we need a racing game." Louis beams and pulls her hand over.

"So, how do we do this?" She scowls. 

"Use the steering wheel to well, steer. Push this pedal to drive. And be competitive!" Louis grins. She nods. As they start, Louis' car bumps into hers, making her trail behind him.

"Oh fuck you!" She laughs and comes up behind him.

"You're just mad I'm winning." Louis boasts.

You're 3rd place." Clementine deadpans.

"You're 4th!" Louis yells back.

"Not anymore!" Clementine moves into 2nd.

"H-How!?" Louis stares at his screen incredulously.

"Pay attention, Lou!" She cackles. She suddenly moves into 1st. She notices Louis not really playing the game anymore but staring at her. Louis loves seeing her have fun, without her usual scowl, replaced by a genuine smile. He loves that it's directed at him.

"Louis, you alright?" She asks. 

"It's nice to see you like this." Louis says sincerely.

"O-Oh, um, t-thanks." She blushes and turns her attention back to the game. He chuckles under his breath.

"Holy shit, I won!" She cheers.

"Holy shit, you did!" Louis beams. 

"Next, crane games, you won, so now I gotta win you something." Louis pulls her hand again.

"I think you almost got it!" Clementine shouts as Louis tries to win her a plush pikachu.

"Fuck!" Louis drops it.

"Goddamnit Louis!" Clementine hits his arm playfully.

"Fine, I wanna see you try!" Louis chuckles. 

"Fine!" Clementine moves to the pikachu.

"Hey, wait, I think you've got this?" Louis tilts his head. He moves closer to Clementine. She can feel his breath on her neck. She suddenly shivers and blushes.

"Got it." She squeaks out. Louis realizes how close they are.

"Oh sorry!" Louis scratches behind his neck. From there, the duo plays air hockey, tackles a zombie game, and plays a rather intense game of Pac-Man. All of which Clementine wins.

"Okay, I've saved the best for last." Louis smirks. Clementine clutches her pikachu tightly as Louis pulls her through the arcade.

"Dance Dance Revolution." Louis makes a big show of presenting the game.

"Greatest game mankind has ever thought of." Louis stands on it. Clementine climbs aboard. They put the change in and start up the game. Clementine is dancing effortlessly.

"How the hell are you good at everything!?" Louis stares at her with wide eyes. She shrugs and laughs. 

"Wait, we need to go to a photobooth!" Louis pulls her over to one. They take one smiling, one of Clementine rolling her eyes at him as he kisses her cheek, one of Clementine grabbing his cheeks and kissing his nose, one of them laughing, and one of them kissing. They even got video of them trying to decide what poses to do.

"Satisfied?" Clementine smirks at his dumbfounded expression, that last pose was not part of the plan.

"Oh my gosh! I have an idea!" He exclaims suddenly. She looks at him confused. Suddenly he just pulls her hand over to the Johnny Rockets, he struts in. Clementine opts to stay outside.

"Hello there, can I have a strawberry milkshake, two straws, and a New York cheesecake?" Louis smiles charmingly and glances at Clementine.

"Right away, first date?" The lady at the counter looks over at Clementine outside.

"First date." Louis leans on his hand as he looks at Clementine in awe.

"How could you tell?" Louis sighs.

"Well, you're still staring at the pretty lady outside. Also, you asked for two straws." The lady smiles warmly.

"The prettiest." Louis leans further into his hand.

"You must really like her, huh?" The lady chuckles as she makes the drink.

"She's something else…something more than anyone I've ever known." Louis chuckles to himself as he watches the girl smile slightly as she scrolls through her phone.

"That's sweet." The lady smiles.

"Gonna ask her to be your girlfriend? Seems like you guys have been into each other a while." The lady wonders.

"If I can get the courage. Asking her isn't hard, it's hearing her answer. She's different. She doesn't  _ just date  _ people. But, I like that. Makes me feel special. Because she,  _ she's special _ ." Louis rants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	29. Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis reveals this is turning into a roof date with a view of a beautiful sunset and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows what the title is inspired by I'll love you forever-

"Sorry." Louis blushes.

"No problem." The lady chuckles light-heartedly.

"Hey, Louis, outside was boring so I came in here." Clementine walks up to him. The lady smiles wider. She is very pretty.

"So I entertain you?" Louis asks, smirking. Aw, his eyes lit up. How sweet.

"Not even a little bit." Clementine shakes her head jokingly. 

"C'mon, I am the most interesting person you know. Charming even." Louis puts his hands on her waist. 

"The most insane? Sure." Clementine puts her arms around Louis' neck.

"Apparently, you like insanity." Louis tells her, leaning in.

"Sometimes." She rolls her eyes and shrugs as she smiles into the kiss. The lady behind the counter chuckles to herself. Young love.

"Not in front of Pikalou!" Clementine gasps, shielding the plush's eyes.

"Pikalou? That's what you came up with?" Louis chuckles.

"What? Your name is Louis. Lou. Pikachu.  _ Pikalou _ ." She explains, pouting. He just laughs.

"Inborn skill." He reminds her. She glares at him.

"Hey, you're almost being nice to me right now." Louis tells her.

"Never that." Clementine sighs. Louis pouts and then smiles as he kisses her again.

"So what's your master plan here?" Clementine pulls away.

"Which one? To take over the world or…?" Louis tilts his head.

"For this date, dumbass." Clementine deadpans.

"You've wounded me." Louis pouts again. 

"But, Clementine, that is a surprise. For now. Just trust me, you'll love it." He tells her and boops her nose this time. Clementine, pretty name. 

"I hate surprises." Clementine grumbles and swats his hand away.

"But, you don't hate me?" Louis tries.

"Debatable." Clementine chuckles.

"Um, rude." Louis smirks as his eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips. He notices she goes on her tippy toes to kiss him. He loves that.

"Here ya' go!" The lady announces.

"Oh, thank you! What's the total?" Louis asks, pulling away from Clementine sheepishly, as if just now remembering the world around them. Clementine blushes and scratches behind her neck as she feels everyone's eyes on them, also just realizing they're in public. 

"It's on the house, honey. You two are too cute." The lady winks at the pair.

"Oh, no. Please let me pay-" Louis tries.

"Sweeties, don't worry about it, just be sure to come back and let me know how it went. Name's Bonnie." The lady smiles warmly. Louis nods reluctantly and grabs the packaged dessert and drink. He grabs Clementine's hand and goes to leave when he hears the lady whisper.

"Good luck." She winks at him. He nods. He's gonna need it.

"So, is that a milkshake?" Clementine asks.

"That it is." Louis smiles at her as they enter the parking lot.

"And in the bag?" She raises an eyebrow.

"A surprise." He reiterates.

"You and these fucking surprises." She grumbles. He laughs.

"Hey, you're willingly holding my hand." He smirks.

"Thought you might need it after I kicked your ass in the arcade." She shrugs.

"You're doing the world a service." He jokingly bows.

"I thought so." She smirks. He hands her the drink and food before they get in the car together.

"Cheesecake!" She gasps happily as Louis starts the car up.

"I remember you saying you'd  _ die _ for cheesecake." Louis chuckles.

" _ I've seemingly legally changed my name to Cheesecake _ ." Clementine remembers.

"Ugh, not my greatest moment." Louis groans.

" _ That sounds slightly sexual. _ " She laughs. Louis shakes his head, laughing as well.

"I was scared you were going to run away." Louis tells her.

"I remember not wanting to laugh, but I couldn't help myself. Especially after Violet's comment." Clementine responds.

" _ Sorry, Louis here has foot-in-mouth syndrome. He's a world-class dumbass. _ " Louis mocks her.

" _ Hey, at least you're world-class. _ " Clementine eyes him sympathetically. 

"Thanks." He rolls his eyes. The two fall into a comfortable silence as the random radio commercials take its place. A slow song comes on. She softly sings to herself as she closes her eyes and puts her hand out the window. As they stop at a red light, Louis looks at her bewildered.

"You can sing." Louis whispers.

"Uh, what, no, no I can't." She blushes.

"You're really, really good." Louis pushes as they continue driving.

"You're biased." She scoffs.

"How so?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You like me." She smirks.

"Fair." He agrees.

"Your house?" Clementine raises an eyebrow now.

"Yep. Come on." He parks and leads her up to the house. 

"Anybody home?" She asks him.

"My parents aren't home, some business trip." Louis explains.

He leads her up the stairs but then there's this other flight that goes up to the roof. He tells her to go up there while he puts the cheesecake and milkshake away for later. She goes up there reluctantly and is astonished. The view is…beautiful. She can see all the clouds and the trees. It's a beautiful day out already. But, from here, it looks amazing. Like a different world. Louis breaks her from her trance when he comes fumbling up the stairs with a candle, a small electric keyboard, and his coat. 

"Need some help with that?" She chuckles at him.

"Um no, I'm an independent man. 2020, Clementine." Louis strides past her to the middle of the roof and puts down the things he brought up. Laying the coat down neatly.

" _ Excuse _ me." She smirks and walks over to his little set up.

"The roof's not the cleanest place in the world so I brought my coat in case you wanted to sit on it or lay on it." Louis tells her. 

"Thank you. But, I much rather wear it." Clementine slips it on, sitting down. Half laying down, half sitting. Louis' heart races when he sees her in his coat.

"I-I mean, that works too." Louis sits next to her, the same way she is. The sky turns a beautiful pink, yellow, and purple. He lights the candle in the middle of them. For a moment, they feel  **_infinite_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	30. Roxanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Clementine share some soft moments on his roof.

"You know, I never thought I'd go on a date." Clementine admits quietly.

"What? Have you seen you?" Louis says in all seriousness. She shakes her head.

"End of the world or not, someone must've tried to sweep you off your feet." He leans on his hand.

"This isn't the end of the world." She smiles.

"Also, nobody really wants to go after the girl who was in that accident everyone knows about." She rolls her eyes. 

"Everybody can fuck off." He tells her and grabs her hand. She chuckles.

"What do you know about dating anyway?" She eyes him.

"Well, I'll have you know, as a young troubled youth like I was, I was sent to the headmaster's office quite often. He has a few interesting magazines, that man." Louis smirks.

"And what'd they say?" She looks at him, amused.

"That you can learn a lot about someone based on what they look for in a partner." Louis smiles.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Clementine deadpans.

"Brains, brawn, dashing good looks, or something like a good sense of humor." He tells her.

"What would you say your thing is?" Louis asks her.

"Hmm, I'd have to go with a good sense of humor." She replies.

"You got me. I see you." Louis replies with a sigh of relief.

"If only I knew someone with one of those." She sighs. He pouts at her.

"Don't worry, you're plenty funny. To a mirror." She rolls her eyes as she grabs his face and kisses him softly. Louis' phone suddenly buzzes in his pocket.

"Shit, hold on." Louis pulls away and runs down the stairs. Louis hates that he has to go get this as soon as Clementine kisses him.

"I'm back!" Louis announces triumphantly as he arrives with chinese food, the cheese cake, two coke cans, and the milkshake.

"And you've brought food!" Clementine smiles.

"That I have." Louis starts to set it up.

"This is legit my every order." Clementine's eyes widen in shock.

"No way." Louis scoffs.

"Exactly it." Clementine confirms.

"Wow." Louis chuckles. Clementine and Louis split it and start eating peacefully. Louis' phone buzzes.

**Mar-Mar** : You lose your virginity yet?

**Lou:** Shut the fuck up.

**Mar-Mar** : Hey! How's it going?

**Mar-Mar** : Lou?

**Mar-Mar** : Don't leave me hanging.

"So, what would you say your thing is?" Clementine repeats his question back to him. He looks back up at her blushing.

"Oh, that's a trick question." Louis shakes his head.

"How?" Clementine tilts her head adorably.

"You're all those things, I couldn't possibly put you in one category." Louis smirks at her.

"So you're telling me you don't have a type?" Clementine raises an eyebrow.

"You're my type. Because, there's nobody else like you." Louis says sincerely. Clementine doesn't know how to respond to that. For a moment, they just share a look.

"Any weird or cool talents you have?" Louis shifts the conversation nervously.

"Uh, I'm flexible." Clementine starts.

"So, I can do this." Clementine stands and does a couple back flips in a row.

"And you've failed to mention this until now?" Louis gapes at Clementine.

"Before everything in my life went to shit, I did gymnastics and I was on my school's baseball team." Clementine shrugs.

"Baseball? Do I even know you?" Louis says dramatically. She rolls her eyes and sits down.

"So, any interesting skills?" Clementine smirks at Louis.

"Nothing like that! But, I  _ can _ dance." Louis states and stands after putting on a song.

"Really now, do you remember Halloween the same way I do?" Clementine tilts her head.

"Oh please, darling, I was drunk." He chuckles and extends his hand.

"Oh, no." She shakes her head.

"C'mon!" Louis grabs her hand.

"Louis…" She grumbles. First though, she sets up her phone to get video of this.

"Clem…" He mimics her.

"Fine." She groans and lets him pull her up. He spins her and gets a slight smile. He twirls her again and pulls her close to his chest, singing "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge along with his phone.

" _ Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight _ !" He sings brightly into her ear, half joking, half trying. Clementine shakes her head as she laughs.

" _ Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night _ !" Louis pushes her away again and has her face him and he holds her hands and they sway back and forth.

" _ Why does my heart cry! _ " Louis twirls her again before bringing her back to him. She gasps in surprise before laughing cheerfully. He kisses her forehead.

" _ Feelings I can't fight _ !" Louis sings suavely. Clementine looks away from him, giggling.

" _ You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me _ !" Louis puts his forehead against hers smiling charmingly. 

" _ And please, believe me when I say… _ " Louis sways her once more before pulling her back to him one last time and kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, smiling. 

"You're quite the dancer." She agrees, putting her head on his chest as they continue to sway. He brings her down to sit again. She stops her phone from recording. 

"So ballroom dancing classes?" Clementine quirks a smile.

"I was bored, wanted to try something new." Louis shrugs as they finish their food. After they finish their food. They decide to take a bunch of pictures against the sunset. Some together, some alone.

"Hey, Lou? Can you play me something?" Clementine asks timidly.

"Of course. This is a song Minnie and I composed years ago. Whenever anyone feels scared she sings it to them and I play it." Louis tells her and starts to play this beautiful song, singing softly.

" _ Never mind the darkness. Never mind the storm. Never mind the blood red moon."  _ He starts.

" _ The night will be over soon. The night will be over soon _ ." Louis continues.

" _ Brush away the sorrow. Brush away the tears. Sing away your heavy heart. _ " He sings. Clementine leans on her hand, listening wholeheartedly.

" _ The night will be over soon. The night will be over soon. _ " Clementine sings along softly, Louis smiles.

" _ For every night goes quiet. And every moon grows blue. Beyond the dark, comes something new. _ " Louis sings with more confidence.

" _ The sun will be rising soon. The sun will be rising soon. _ " Louis finishes the song.

"It's not much but that was Don't Be Afraid by Louis Smith and Minnie Vargas." Louis chuckles softly.

"It was beautiful." Clementine whispers.

"It was especially beautiful when you sang it." Louis winks at her. She flushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	31. Shout It From The Rooftops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for all the love you've given this story!

"Cheesecake!" Clementine cheers to break the tension. Louis looks at her smiling face and her slight chuckle. Fuck, she's gorgeous.

"You're fucking gorgeous." Louis blurts.

"Uh, um, I-" He stutters. She blushes.

"Thank you, you're not bad-looking yourself." She admits quietly. He smiles at that.

"Fuck, I would throw off myself off your roof, several times, for this cheesecake." Clementine throws her head back, groaning. Louis chuckles.

"Let's not?" Louis raises an eyebrow. Clementine laughs.

"Milkshake?" Louis announces.

"Milkshake." Clementine agrees. Louis puts the straws in and they both take a sip. Louis secretly snaps a photo. 

Now or never.

"Hey, Clem?" Louis looks at her seriously.

"Hmm?" She smiles at him beautifully, tilting her head as she sips the milkshake.

"Be my girlfriend." Louis rushes out.

"Hmm, let me think about it." Clementine smirks.

"Oh really? You're gonna think about it now?" Louis chuckles playfully.

"Yeah, you never know who's out there you know, I really just think I'm gonna try to find the one." Clementine jokes and smiles at him.

"Yeah? Uh-huh. Come here." Louis laughs and puts a hand on her face as he moves closer to her and grabs her waist, pulling her to sit in between his legs, milkshake forgotten.

Clementine leans into his hand laughing with him and kisses him gently. Louis instantly lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, Louis. I'll be your girlfriend." She whispers against his lips.

"You're my girlfriend." It hits Louis like a truck. Clementine blushes at the realization.

"I want to shout it from the rooftops." Louis chuckles softly as he gets up. Clementine realizes he means literally.

"Oh my god, Louis no-" She tries. But, Louis is already on the ledge.

“Fuck yeah!” he stands hurriedly, dashing to the edge as he throws his arms in the air. 

“I'M DATING CLEMENTINE MARSH!” he shouts into the atmosphere abruptly.

"Louis! Shh!" Clementine laughs as she runs over to the ledge.

"OH! THIS IS HER, BY THE WAY!" Louis wraps his arms around her middle and picks her up slightly. Backing away from the ledge slightly so it was safe.

"Louis, SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE PROBABLY HOLDING THE POOR GIRL HOSTAGE." A neighbor of his yells. Clementine chuckles.

"Sorry, Larry!" Louis yells back. 'Larry' walks back into his house. Louis laughs, turns her around and picks her up by her stomach, kissing her with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Come on." She chuckles and pulls him back to their seats. Somehow, the beautiful tri-color sunset hasn't faltered. 

Clementine looks at it all again. It really is beautiful. She turns around and looks at Louis. He's looking at the sunset too. She looks at his adorable freckles. His chocolate eyes. His never wavering smile, that's always slightly crooked. His dreads that blew back slightly with the wind.  _ He's so fucking cute _ .

"Hm? You say somethin-" Louis starts but before he can embarrass her, she kisses him. He smiles into it and kisses back. When they kissed, it was sweet, full of so much emotion. 

"What brought that on?" Louis asks her, smirking. 

"Just kiss me." She grumbles and leans back in.

He can't argue with that and kisses her again. Clementine is suddenly filled with insecurity.

"I, I, I should go." Clementine says suddenly, biting her lip nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, yeah, sure." Louis replies. He doesn't want them to end this date nervous.

"Or, you know, you don't have to." Louis whispers. She looks at him, confused.

"Huh?" She wonders.

"Come here." Louis stretches out his arms. She wraps her arms around his middle as he wraps his around her shoulders. He leans back. 

"We can just watch the sky change." He whispers to her. 

She snuggles into his chest. For a while, too scared to say anything, the couple lays down in silence. The sky is just so pretty, they're sort of entranced. Clementine slowly falls asleep. Louis feels the change in weight and looks down at her. He smiles. She's adorable. He takes a picture kissing her forehead, holding her close to him. He'd have to tell Bonnie this date was pretty fucking good. Soon, he falls asleep as well. In a little bit though, Louis wakes to Clementine still sleeping soundly. The beautiful sunset, now a beautiful blanket of stars.

"Clem, Clem, come on, wake up." Louis shakes her slightly. Nothing.

"Clem." He says a little louder.

"Mmngh, what?" Clementine grumbles.

"It's 9:37 PM. I gotta drive you home." Louis caresses her cheek. She leans into the simple gesture. Luckily, Louis only lives 15 minutes away. Come to think of it, everyone lives pretty close to each other.

"But, you're comfortable." Clementine whines. 

"Trust me, I don't want you to leave either." Louis chuckles, his voice raspy. 

"Then don't make me." Clementine grumbles again. Louis laughs again.

"Clem, it'll look a little suspicious when I ask Lee and Carley for you to stay the night and my parents aren't home." Louis tells her and runs his hands through her hair.

"Ugh, you're right." Clementine nods and yawns as she sits up. She sits up wrong and accidentally falls on top of him.

"Uh, sorry." Clementine quickly apologizes and stands.

" _ Not a problem. _ " Louis flirts. Clementine rolls her eyes. Louis and Clementine clean up their date, Clementine puts his coat back and they travel to his car. Louis looks over to her as he starts driving to say something but she's already asleep. It's been a long day. He smiles at her fondly and pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and drives, reveling in the peaceful silence.

"Clem." Louis says gently. Clementine brings her head up, grumbling.

"We're here." Louis says softly. Clementine nods and they both get out of the car. Louis takes her hand and walks her to her door. Clementine leans up and kisses him.

"Today was really fun." She says against his lips, smiling.

"I hope so." Louis chuckles and brings his arms around her waist as Clementine has one hand on his cheek and the other around his neck. The two teenagers blush as they kiss softly.

"It's painfully obvious neither of us has ever been on a date, huh?" Louis says against her lips.

"Painfully." Clementine replied shortly before leaning back in.

"Are you shielding Pikalou's eyes from this?" Louis chuckles.

"I think he'll be okay this time." Clementine smiles in between kisses.

"We have to probably say goodnight soon, right?" Clementine asks.

"Probably." Louis replies.

"One more minute?" Clementine tilts her head.

"One more minute." Louis agrees and tilts his head.

"Mm, wait I brought you something." Louis grabs the bag next to him with a hand still around her waist.

"You brought the cheesecake!" Clementine says excitedly.

"I packed some chinese food and your coke can too." Louis smiles proudly.

"You make it really hard to make fun of you sometimes." Clementine tells him which gets her a laugh.

"Thank you." Clementine kisses him quickly.

"I gotta say goodbye to you now, huh?" Louis groans against her lips. Louis grabs one of her hands and interlaces their fingers. He sways them a bit, leaning in.

"I guess you gotta." Clementine nods and chuckles, leaning back in. Suddenly, the door opens.

"What are you doing?" AJ chuckles.

"You'll learn when you're older." Louis says honestly.

"Look…in another direction!" Clementine grumbles, embarrassed.

"You're five minutes late!" The small voice exclaims. Louis chuckles. Clementine groans and puts her head in Louis' neck.

"I was  _ worried _ ! I was gonna call the  _ police _ !" AJ continues.

"Look, goofball, I'm here. I'm alright." Clementine moves away from Louis to spin.

"No bites?" AJ asks.

"No bites." Clementine shows her arms.

"Bites?" Louis chuckles.

"Tenn told AJ what walkers are." Clementine clarifies.

"Got it." Louis nods. 

"AJ! What did I say about opening the door without us there! Oh, Clem's home!" Lee yells before walking up to the door.

"Coming!" Carley rounds the corner, coming up to Lee.

"I heard laughing and I knew it was Clem! When I opened the door, Louis and her were doing kissing stuff!" AJ reveals. The couple instantly blushes. Carley and Lee look up at them.

"No, we weren't! C-Come on, guys, you're going to believe the 6-year-old?" Clementine tries. Louis scratches behind his neck nervously.

"Their faces were all together and it was weird!" AJ grimaces and tries to model it with his hands. Louis wants to laugh but he's too scared. Carley smirks and looks down at their hands. Their hands are still interlocked. They instantly let go.

"Thanks for bringing her back safe." Lee nods at Louis.

"I told ya', sir, scout's honor." Louis salutes the man again, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Now sir just makes me feel old, call me Lee." Lee chuckles. Louis breathes a sigh of relief and nods.

"Alright, can I say goodnight to him now?" Clementine asks. The family nods and pretends to give them privacy, they're totally hiding behind a wall listening. Except AJ, he could care less, back to cartoons.

"Well, I'd have to say we have to start this whole goodnight process all over again." Louis holds her hands again.

"What a shame." Clementine chuckles and kisses him softly as they sway.

"You sure you have everything?" Louis asks her.

"Mmhmm." She responds.

"Goodnight,  _ girlfriend _ ." Louis pulls away from the kiss and kisses her cheek, walking backwards to his car.

"Goodnight,  _ boyfriend _ . You dork." Clementine rolls her eyes before walking in her house and closing the door. Louis drives home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	32. Late Night Polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine sits and ponders how happy she is in this moment. The next morning, the group tries to mess the new couple unknowingly.

"First rule?" Lee asks.

"Boys ain't shit." Clementine repeats again, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. 

"You like Louis?" Lee crosses  _ his _ arms.

"Yeah, Lee, I do. A lot." Clementine admits. Louis smiles as he presses his back to the door.

"Then, I guess we can find it in our hearts to be okay with  _ one _ boy." Lee rolls his eyes.

"I appreciate your blessing." Clementine says mockingly.

"I thought you would, now please,  _ please _ , tell me you used protection." Lee reiterates.

"Oh my god! Lee! For the last time, Louis and I are not having sex!" Clementine exclaims, blushing.

"My baby got herself a little boyfriend…" Carley chimes in, dancing dorkily over to Clementine.

"Carley…" Clementine grumbles, smiling.

"See I told you, that boy thinks  _ the world _ of you. I don't see why you were trying so hard, you're beautiful, sweetpea." Carley engulfs Clementine in a hug. 

"So, how was it?' Carley asks.

"It was…really,  _ really  _ nice. For most of it we just talked, ate food, and danced as we watched the sunset on his roof." Clementine gushes. 

"I'm happy, I'm  _ really _ happy." Clementine sighs.

"We're happy for you." Lee smiles at her.

"I'm also extremely exhausted, I was so worried about this date, I didn't get  _ any _ sleep last night." Clementine facepalms and then walks away. 

**L <3: ** Goodnight, beautiful. <3 

**C <3: ** Goodnight, Louis. <3

Clementine lays on her bed smiling annoyingly wide. She can't stop. She has a boyfriend. She's happy. She hasn't been this happy since before…everything. She sits up in bed and gets changed. She goes out to the kitchen, surprisingly nobody's there and she grabs a piece of cheesecake from the fridge and brings it to her room. 

She sets it down on her desk in front of all her pictures and takes a polaroid. She puts it up on her wall, leaving room around it. She grabs the photobooth strip from her pants back pocket and puts it up next to it. This area is going to be for them. She knows it's sappy but, who says her ice cold exterior can't melt a little?

Clementine takes a bite of her cheesecake with a smile. She accidently stays up editing the pictures she took to make them look like polaroids. She puts each picture up in a purposeful manner. It's basically a work of art. Clementine stands back looking at her work with a smile, seeing the happiness through the photos of her and Louis. She yawns, suddenly remembering how tired she is. Clementine cleans up her plate of cheesecake and everything she used to put the picture, flops on her bed, and knocks out tiredly. She wakes up to her phone ringing aggressively next to her ear.

"Mm, who the fuck is this? If this is Duck, I'll personally have to kick your ass, you know better." Clementine grumbles as she answers.

"One, fuck you. Two, how'd it go? Your bitch ass never called or texted." Duck responds.

"Oh my gosh, wait was it really bad and now I have to kick Louis' ass, because I don't know if I can win that fight, Clem." Duck expresses nervously.

"One, I was fucking sleeping, you bitch. Two, I have a boyfriend now. Three, no, you don't have to fight him, plus I'd like to see you try with your twig arms." Clementine replies.

"Holy fuck." Duck laughs.

"You heard correctly, Clementine Marsh is no longer on the market." Clementine chuckles tiredly.

"Details,  _ thank you _ ." Duck says. Clementine tells him everything. Well, almost everything.

"Damn, who knew Louis had charm under all that dumbass?" Duck jokes.

"I did leave out one small detail…" Clementine sighs.

"Rude, what is it?" Duck asks.

"I accidentally fell on top of him when I went to leave, it was so embarrassing." Clementine grumbles.

"Clementine Marsh, innocent no longer!" Duck laughs.

"Oh my gosh." Clementine facepalms.

"Fuck off, Duck." Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Who knows how much longer you'll be a virgin, my bet's on a month." Duck comments.

"Don't bet on my future sex life!" Clementine grumbles.

"So there will be one?" Duck cackles as he hears Clementine facepalm and hang up on him. Suddenly as she turns to try to get a little bit more sleep in, her phone buzzes. It's the groupchat.

_ Don't be afraid gc _

**Be-Lou-Ga:** Good morning, my lovely, lovely friends!

**Vi:** What in the fuck's got you so chipper this morning?

**MadMitch:** Yeah, it's way too fucking early for all that happy shit.

**Marleen:** I think I have an idea. ;)

**Be-Lou-Ga:** Fuck you, Marlon.

**GabeyBabey:** Another wet dream about Clem?

**Authosim:** Oh Clem!~

**Marleen:** Louis, push me up against your piano!~

**Authosim:** Louis, harder!~

**Be-Lou-Ga:** Okay, so fuck all of you. No. I just had a good day yesterday.

**Rubes:** Y'all do realize Clem is in this group chat right?

**Vi:** Oh shit, this'll be great.

**GabeyBabey:** We've signed our death warrants, haven't we?

**Quack:** Pretty much, see you guys in hell.

**Soph:** There is no hope for you now.

**Quack:** I can confirm she's awake as well, so just wait.

**Authosim:** Fuck.

**Brods:** It's like you guys wanted to die?

**MadMitch:** Fuck you, Brody.

**Mari:** I'm scared for you guys.

**Velma:** Absolutely terrified.

**Minnie:** I'm scared that she hasn't said anything yet.

**Clem:** Louis wishes. Gabe, Mitch, and Aasim? I will fuck you all up.

**Be-Lou-Ga:** What? You're supposed to be on my side, Clemster!

**Clem:** Duck woke me up early. Don't call me Clemster.

**Be-Lou-Ga:** Ah, carry on. 

**Rubes:** We can all agree, Clem's being too calm about this right?

**Minnie:** 100%

**Velma:** I'm more scared now. Is she going to kill the guys?

**Mari:** Most likely.

**Velma:** Damn it.

**Vi:** I agree with the earlier statement, I was waiting for war here.

**GabeyBabey:** Guys, should I hide?

**Soph:** Yes.

**Clem:** Why is everyone so worried? I'm just not in the mood to tell anyone off right now.

**Brods:** Clementine, not in the mood to tell someone off? I don't buy it.

**Marleen:** Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night.

**Quack:** I'd say she's alright.

**Vi:** Hm. He knows something we don't.

**Marleen:** Does he now?

**Quack:** Uh, no I don't.

**MadMitch:** Not convinced.

Clementine flops back on her bed, smiling as she holds her phone to her chest with a laugh. She rolls her eyes, not even the group's idiocy can get her down right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	33. Sleepover? Sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group, primarily Violet, seems to rather quickly pick up on the new couple's odd behavior. What will they decide to do about it?

“Hi girlfriend.” A voice suddenly appears behind Clementine, wrapping their arms around her waist as she walks to first period.

“Hm, hi boyfriend.” Clementine greets Louis. Louis gives her a peck.

“Louis, we’re at school.” Clementine pushes him away lightly.

“Fine.” Louis pouts.

"Come on, dork. Let's go to class." Clementine smiles at him. He nods and they go to first period.

“Anyone else think Clementine and Louis are acting weird?” Violet asks, eating chicken nuggets. Her head is turned towards the pair, getting their lunch, Clementine laughing at a joke Louis must’ve made. The group turns their heads towards them too.

“Like how…ow-!?” Gabe steals one of her fries. Violet slaps his hand away.

“Like Clementine seems to enjoy his presence?” Violet raises an eyebrow as Louis whispers in Clementine’s ear.

“I kinda see what you mean.” Mariana tilts her head.

“They do seem pretty close right now.” Sophie agrees.

“They’re fine.” Duck and Marlon say at the same time. They look at each other skeptically.

“You guys gonna make out or something?” Brody chuckles.

“We’re totally gonna make out.” Duck pushes Brody’s face away before leaning in, Marlon laughing and doing the same. 

“Um, what the fuck?” Clementine and Louis approach the table. Everyone laughs as Duck and Marlon pull away right before their lips would touch, too chicken to commit to the joke and kiss.

“You missed the show.” Marlon shrugs.

“I’m glad I did.” Clementine scoffs. Louis sits directly next to her.

“Louis?” Mitch looks at Louis in confusion.

“Yeah?” Louis asks.

"A little close there?" Aasim mentions. Mitch nods. Clementine and Louis realize they're sitting so close together their thighs are touching. 

"Uh, you never not realize how you're sitting?" Louis shrugs, moving away from her. Clementine finds herself suddenly feeling cold.

"Um, no?" Mitch and Aasim reply.

"Huh, weirdos." Louis scoffs. It seems to have worked, everyone at the table returns to their own conversations. All except for Violet. 

"Violet, are you good?" Louis narrows his eyes.

"Yes." Violet nods, still skeptical. She reluctantly looks away.

"Hey, Clementine, what'd you do last Saturday, we didn't hear from you?" Sarah asks, just curious.

"I uh, um- I took pictures! Yes! I took pictures." Clementine nods to herself.

"Okay?" Sarah tilts her head, confused.

"Can we see any of these pictures?" Minnie narrows her eyes. 

"Uh, um, I mean, they weren't that good or anything." Clementine blushes.

"I'm sure they're great." Minnie tries.

"Uh, okay. Hold on." Clementine goes to her gallery and tries to find a picture that isn't her and Louis. 

"These are some pictures I took of the sunset.” Clementine shows Minnie.

“That’s actually a really nice picture, Clem. I didn’t know you were good at taking pictures?” Minnie compliments her.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Clementine whispers. 

“Let me see that?” Violet looks at the picture.

“Huh, this area looks kind of familiar.” Violet comments.

“That’s…odd.” Clementine replies. 

“Where’d you take it?” Violet tilts her head.

“You know, I was all over that day, I don’t even remember.” Clementine attempts to lie.

“Hmm.” Violet narrows her eyes again before looking away. 

"Darling-" Clementine turns around to acknowledge Louis as he speaks when-

"Darling?" Violet interrogates the pair. Clementine blushes.

"You know, from the song." Louis lies smoothly.

"Hmm." Violet repeats and goes back to her chicken nuggets.

“I swear you guys, something’s weird.” Violet whispers as she watches the pair laugh with each other as they walk down the hall, Clementine shoving him lightly. They mentioned Clementine needed something from her locker.

"I say we find out where she really was this weekend.” Violet crosses her arms.

“You don’t believe Clem?” Ruby asks.

“I don’t know, something just tells me we’re missing something. Something just  _ feels _ different. Clementine seems  _ happier _ .” Violet shrugs.

“Is that a bad thing?” Mariana asks.

“Of course not, it’s just sudden.” Violet mentions.

“Hmm, it is sudden.” Brody agrees.

“But, how are we supposed to find out what’s making Clem so happy?” Mitch quirks an eyebrow.

"Well, what makes a girl that happy?" Gabe asks.

"Oh my god!" Mariana says suddenly. All the girls share a glance.

"What?" The boys respond.

"Clementine's dating someone!" All the girls whisper-shout. Everyone gasps. Marlon and Duck look at each other, wide eyed.

"Well, how the hell are we gonna get her to tell us who it is?" Aasim wonders.

"You're not gonna be able to do that." Duck answers quickly.

"And how are you so sure?" Sarah pushes up her glasses.

"You guys know Clem doesn't give any type of information like that easily." Duck scoffs.

"She's probably not dating anyone anyway." Marlon nods.

"I don't know, I think Mari's right." Ruby disagrees.

All the girls look at each other. 

"Sleepover?" Minnie says.

"Sleepover." The girls smirk. Marlon and Duck sigh.

"You guys don't mean what I think you mean…" Duck's eyes widen. 

"Mm-hmm." Sophie and Mariana reply. The bell rings.

“Hey guys." Clementine sighs, a small smile on her face, walking into art.

"You're rather chipper." Violet raises an eyebrow.

"Hm, I hadn't noticed." Clementine shrugs.

"Yeah, honey, you do seem pretty happy." Ruby nods.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it." Louis shrugs.

"Something you know that we don't?" Minnie smirks.

"N-No!" Louis shakes his head, blushing.

"Hello, class! Just continue your assignment from last week for today, I've got a couple things to grade." Ms. Farro smiles before walking to her desk.

"Babe, I was thinking and we haven't had a girls sleepover yet this year." Minnie smirks.

"Well,  _ darling, _ I'd say you're right." Violet smiles deviously.

"Now that I think of it, we have  _ not _ . Which means, Clem here has never been to one of the sleepovers." Sophie snickers.

"Well, ain't that correct?" Ruby tilts her head. 

"Goddamnit, just invite me." Clementine huffs.

"Clementine, would you be so kind as to attend one of our infamous girls sleepovers? Of course, Mariana, Brody, and Sarah will be there as well." Sophie asks excitedly.

"Do I even have a choice?" Clementine sighs.

"Not one." Violet laughs maniacally.

" _ Fine… _ " Clementine rolls her eyes. All the girls scream in excitement.

"Girls!" Ms. Farro glares sternly at the table.

"Sorry…" They apologize.

"Whose house?" Clementine asks.

"Ours. Hey, how about this, you can walk with Sophie and I if someone can pick up your little brother." Minnie points at herself and Sophie. Clementine nods, Carley should be able to pick up AJ.

"You know what, I might set up a boys night." Louis says spitefully. Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Nobody gives a fuck, Louis." Violet groans. Louis pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


	34. Kisses Under Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis invites the boys to his house and the girls start their walk to the twins house.

"Hey, guys." Louis greets the guys as he walks into the boys locker room. Everyone grunts in response.

"What do you guys think about having a guy’s night at my place tonight?” Louis smiles.

“I’m down.” Marlon nods. The rest of the guys agree as well.

"Hey, do you think the girls will be able to get who Clementine's dating out of her tonight?" Gabe puts on his shirt. Louis stops in his tracks. He looks at Marlon with wide eyes. He slowly walks over to his gym locker.

"Well, I mean it  _ is _ one of the infamous girls nights. When have the girls  _ not _ been able to get something out during one of those girls nights?” Aasim comments.

"That  _ is _ how the girls found out Vi and Minnie had gotten together." Mitch shrugs.

“Do you really think Clem’s dating someone?” Gabe asks.

"I mean, did you see the smile on that girl's face? She's either dating someone or getting laid. Maybe dating someone and getting laid but I doubt it." Mitch chuckles. Louis narrows his eyes.

"Don't you think we would know about it though?" Duck tries. 

"Yeah." Marlon agrees.

"Nope, Clem's super secretive." Aasim brings up. 

"Louis, what do you think?" Gabe questions. Louis' eyes widen.

"Well, I think whatever she does in her own time is her business." Louis answers.

"Lame!" Aasim calls out. 

"Louis having respect for Clementine's boundaries, I thought I'd never see the day." Mitch laughs. Louis scoffs.

"Hey! I can respect Clem's boundaries!" Louis whines.

"No, yeah sure of course." Aasim replies mockingly.

"Is it just me or has Aasim gotten meaner since getting with Ruby?" Louis glares at him.

"If anything, I'm nicer now." Aasim rebuttals.

"You guys are now gonna fight over your girls?" Marlon raises an eyebrow.

"Mar, let's correct that statement. Clementine isn't Louis' girl." Mitch snickers.

"Whatever, Mitch. Be there at 7 tonight." Louis grumbles. 

"Or what? Be square?" Mitch mocks his voice.

"Okay idiots, you know we still have gym class right? Maybe we should attend that instead of this fun little dick measuring contest we got going on, okay? Okay." Gabe rolls his eyes and walks out of the locker room. 

"We're not-" Louis tries.

"Let's just go to gym class." Marlon pats his shoulder. 

Luckily the boys aren't late and the gym teacher is late. This means they can all talk while they wait.

"Hey." Clementine hears someone whisper behind her. She turns around. 

Louis is hiding behind the side of the bleachers. He's motioning for her to come over.

"Yes, Louis?" Clementine walks over, trying her best not to be suspicious. 

As she does, Louis grabs her wrist gently and swiftly pulls her into him and lays his back against a wall.

"Lou!?" Clementine whisper-shouts.

"You were too far away." Louis lays his hands on her waist.

"You're such a dork." Clementine looks away from him, slightly blushing.

"Aw, Clem. Are you blushing?" Louis puts a hand on her cheek to have her face him.

"No, I don't blush, dumbass." Clementine tries her best to calm down at the close proximity.

"You totally are. Clem, you're so cute." Louis smiles brightly and uses the hand on her face to pull her in for a small kiss. 

She can't help but to bring her hands up to reach his neck, brushing against his dreads. They both open their eyes to get lost in each other's and suddenly they both jump apart. They very quickly walk in different directions, blushing a bright red and going to hang out in their respective groups.

"Alright class, sorry I'm late, I had to attend to something in my other class. Let's start the lesson for today!" Mr. Randoff walks in.

"Clementine, you ready to go?" Minnie asks her as everyone gets their stuff to leave.

"Yeah, just a minute." Clementine walks around to see if she can say goodbye to Louis really quick. She waves at him goodbye. He does the same, throwing her that same charming smile.

"Yeah, warning, the girls sleepovers are infamous for being fun but also a little chaotic!" Louis laughs as he yells out and warns her.

"I've met you, how much worse can it get?" Clementine jokes and continues to leave. 

"You're rude, Clementine Marsh, insanely rude. Out of pocket." Louis says after her.

"Alright, let's go." The girls start their walk. 

"So, Clem, we've never hung out with you, just us girls." Sophie smiles.

"Yeah?" Clementine tilts her head at the obvious statement.

"We really just wanna get to know you!" Mariana links arms with her.

"Yeah, we don't know a lot about you, Clem." Brody nods.

"Oh...okay." Clementine doesn't really know how to talk to them.

"Hey idiots, tone down the energy." Violet crosses her arms. 

Clementine looks up at her, silently thanking her. Violet gives her a slight nod. Clementine sees Minnie hold Violet's hand a little tighter, a proud gesture. 

"Vi, you're always so mean!" Brody whines.

"Well, Brodbitch, maybe if your voice wasn't ear-splittingly terrible I could put up with your bullshit." Violet gives her a fake smile. Brody huffs in response, opening her mouth to make another retort.

"Guys, don't fight please." Sarah says, sighing. Ruby agrees, rolling her eyes.

Clementine starts to get nervous. She's honestly spent more time with the boys. She decides to calm her nerves by thinking back on Louis, he always calms her down. She finds herself smiling, looking down, blushing.

"Hey, tangerine, you good over there?" Violet asks her.

"Huh- oh yeah, I'm fine." Clementine scrambles to respond. 

"We're coming up on my little brother's school, hold on." Minnie walks ahead of everyone with Sophie. 

"If AJ and Tenn go to the same school, how come we're on the other side of the building?" Clementine asks.

"Oh hey, your brother goes to school here right?" Violet raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Him and Tenn are friends." Clementine tells her. 

"Well, both sides lead to opposite routes, this just brings us to the twins' house faster." Violet answers her previous question. Clementine nods in understanding.

"Okay, we're back guys." Minnie walks up to the group. Tenn goes to hide behind Sophie when he sees Clementine.

"Tenn, this is Clementine. Clementine, meet Tenn." Sophie introduces them. 

"Hi Tenn, I'm Clementine. AJ's sister?" Clementine drops down and waves, smiling sweetly.

The girls' faces all but drop, they've never seen her so soft with someone before.

"AJ's sister?" Tenn responds shakily.

"He might've told you we're both adopted. Like you." Clementine tilts her head comfortingly.

"Oh, you're Clem? I'm T-T-Tenn." Tenn moves away from Sophie, a little more calm.

"Come on guys, let's get to the house soon, it's not too far now." Ruby reminds everyone.

"You're right, let's go." Mariana nods.

"Mom! We're home!" Everyone walks in. 

"Okay, you said you brought your friends right?" A woman with beautiful red hair and bright blue eyes walks into view, wearing a beautiful white pant suit, smiling beautifully. Tenn instantly runs over to her and hugs her legs.

"Hey honey, how was school?" She asks him, a hand on his face.

"Good." He says quietly. 

"I'm happy. Go on to your room." She rubs his back and he goes off.

"Yeah mom, you've heard of her, but this is, Clementine." Minnie does little jazz hands

"Oh! I've heard such good things! Aw, you're really quite beautiful dear. I'm happy to hear my girls have made another friend, you're also AJ's sister right?" The woman beams, completely sincere.

"Um, yes ma'am, I'm AJ's sister." Clementine nods.

"He's such a sweetie from what I've heard! I would love for him and Tenn to have a play date sometime soon!" The woman tilts her head and clasps her hands together.

"I'd like that too, Ms. Abbot." Clementine responds.

"Don't be so formal! Just call me Anastasia." Clementine nods.

"Vi, you're so beautiful honey. Hey girls! I've missed you guys staying over!" Anastasia goes over to hug all of them.

"Hey Anastasia!" Everyone replies. After a little while of talking, everyone goes upstairs to the twins shared room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day/night! Also, remember to hydrate, keep yourself busy but most importantly happy. Also, I know I mentioned this above but please, please have respect for everyone's ship as long as it is legal and not between two characters like Clementine and Luke. (Because no, just absolutely not.)


End file.
